Kijutsu
by Fesabi
Summary: Inu&Kag Lemon Terminado Una época donde no se cree en la magia y lo que se deriva de ello, Solo que ella le hará creer en la magia, en Kijutsu...RESUMEN DENTRO...¡ULTIMO!
1. Memoria Perdida

**Disclaimers: ****Los personajes utilizados en esta historia le corresponden a Rumiko, gran sensei que nos brindo la oportunidad de conocer a Inuyasha y así enamorarnos de él; si fueran míos creo que no me limitaría a escribir de ellos, lo mostraría en pantalla.**

**¡Gracias y disfruten! **

**Kijutsu.**

**By: Fesabi.**

_Una época donde no se cree en la magia y lo que se deriva de ello._

_Magnate Japonés que su apellido es leyenda, vive en Saga un cuidad tranquila de Japón, cerca del mar, una misma cuidad que será testigo de que la magia en verdad existe y no solo es un cuento de hadas que se cree en la infancia._

_Ella no recuerda su pasado, un pasado que es un misterio para ella misma y todo el mundo._

_El no desea perderla, pero para ello debe de creer en Kijutsu, la magia, una magia donde será capaz de romper cualquier venganza y tragedia implicada._

_Para ser feliz en este mundo y el paralelo uno debe de creer en la magia, algo que ha transcendido desde décadas antiguas solo que en la actualidad se pone su duda, pero ahora todo demuestra lo contrario… ¡la magia existe!... ¡Kijutsu!_

**Capitulo I.- Memoria Perdida.**

El día se encuentra muy tranquilo a pesar de que los días anteriores el mismo mar al igual que el cielo eran un caos total, la navegación se había suspendido al igual que la aeronavegación.

Preocupando a todos los países del mundo entero sin comprender aquellos desastres naturales.

Escucha el ladrido de su perro blanco con ojos del mismo tono que el suyo, un regalo de su madre hace unos cinco años atrás.

-¡Colmillo!.- lo grita al llamarlo, pero parece que el canino no desea obedecer a su dueño, ya que sigue corriendo por la arena al nivel donde las pequeñas de mar alcanzan.

¡Lo que le faltaba ir detrás de su perro!, a pesar de que tiene el tiempo algo relajado para llegar a la junta que tiene a medio día, debe de arreglarse e ir a la corporación donde su hermano estará esperándolo con cara de pocos amigos.

Alcanza a ver su casa, la cual esta situada a unos metros del mar, una casa que compro para descansar pero ahora se ha vuelto su residencia permanente, sigue caminando, al ya no ver a su perro, si no una roca enorme que detrás de ella están las olas rompiendo.

Vuelve a escuchar los ladridos de Colmillo llamándole su atención, al este encontrarse asomado en una de las rocas que se encuentran situadas arena arriba donde el agua salada del mar no pegue.

-¡Colmillo!.- vuelve a llamarlo pero sin logro alguno, suspirando al no quedarle otro remedio que ver que es lo que su perro desea.

El tacto de sus pies es capaz de sentir y disfrutar la suavidad de la arena a su paso, dejando en claro aquella soleada mañana su piel bronceada, una camiseta blanca que cubre su pecho a cambio de aquella bermuda de azul cielo del mismo tono que ese día esta.

-¿Qué es lo que sucede campeón?.- pregunta al acercarse mas hacia donde esta Colmillo que ladra al verlo y gira su cabeza hacia el lugar donde desea que su amo vea.

Ve en dirección donde su perro lo llama, quedándose sorprendido ante el descubrimiento de una mujer de cabellos azabaches, cubierta por un sencillo vestido blanco, se encuentra boca abajo, mientras su rostro esta girado hacia la izquierda dando a entender que solo esta inconciente.

No es capaz de decir nada, solo se inclina a tocar la muñeca derecha de la mujer percatándose de que tiene una pulsera plateada, siendo consiente de que los ritmos de su corazón sean normales, aliviándose ante ello.

-Buen chico…- felicita a Colmillo que mueve su cola blanca al ladrar, dejando que su amo se haga cargo del asunto.

Toma entre sus brazos a la mujer, siendo conciente del bello rostro, su boca perfecta de color rosa y esa piel blanca, al igual que las pestañas negras y largas.

-Vamos.- lo dice Inuyasha hacia Colmillo para que este lo siga a casa.

-.-

-¡¿Por Kami que sucedió?.- lo pregunta y exclama una mujer de mayor edad al ver entrar aquel hombre de cabello negro y ojos dorados.

-Colmillo la encontró en la arena a unos pocos metros del mar, creo que esta inconciente, la traje para que la puedas atender.- se lo explica al encaminarse hacia su habitación que se encuentra subiendo las escaleras de mármol blanco.

-Bien pensado.- lo dice la mujer al encaminarse por el pasillo para buscar el botiquín.

¿Qué insinúa esa ama de llaves que tiene?, ¿Qué es un hombre sin corazón?.

Entra a su habitación seguido por Colmillo que este se sube a la cama matrimonia quedándose en la parte baja sentado observando como su amo deposita a la mujer un poco mas arriba.

Escucha como murmura algo incomprensible de entender, al seguir inconciente observándola detenidamente, debe de medir una cabeza menos que él, es delgada y un cuerpo que cada cuerva se encuentra en su lugar, aquel vestido sencillo le favorece a su belleza, al igual que el pequeño collar que lleva alrededor de su cuello mostrando una perla de color rosado, es lo único que lleva encima aparte del brazalete plateado en su muñeca derecha, observa con cuidado aquel pedazo de joyería llenándose de curiosidad que tiene un nombre gravado: _Kagome._

¿Será el nombre de esa mujer?.

-La reviso, no creo que sea necesario un doctor, total soy enfermera y mucho mejor que ese doctor anciano de pacotilla.- lo menciona la mujer de mayor edad al entrar a la habitación.

Ve como su ama de llaves revisa a la mujer, él solo se mantiene un poco distante, no desea interferir en nada ya conoce a esa anciana y se altera en algunas ocasiones fácilmente, no en vano a vivido con ella desde que tiene uso de razón.

-Se encuentra sana, solo esta desmayada.- lo informa la mujer, al sacar un poco de algodón del botiquín y alcohol, para humedecerlo en esa sustancia- Anda Inuyasha has que despierte mientras yo preparo y caliento la sopa de pollito para esta muchacha.- se lo hace saber al entregarle aquel algodón sumergido en alcohol.

-Pero Kaede…-

-Pero nada jovencito, haz lo que te digo.- al interrumpir la protesta de aquel hombre.

Ve salir de la habitación a Kaede murmurando maldiciones, era mejor dejarla en ese lugar y que otro la encontrara, el tiene una vida tranquila para que alguien llegue y la perturbe.

Comienza hacer lo que le pidió aquella anciana, pasa el algodón por debajo de aquella pequeña nariz, una nariz que cualquier hombre quisiera besar.

-Mmmm….- escucha la voz de la mujer quejarse al moverse un poco.

Por última vez pasa de nuevo aquella sustancia por su nariz para tener una reacción en la mujer.

-No…- lo murmura al abrir lentamente sus ojos, lo primero que logra enfocar son unos ojos dorados que no dejan de verla al igual que otros pares.

-¿Te encuentras bien?.- lo pregunta Inuyasha al ver como la mujer que trajo ha despertado y muestra aquellos ojos marrones.

No dice palabra alguna solo asiente un si con la cabeza, ¿Dónde esta?.

-¿Cómo te llamas?.- lo pregunta al ver que la mujer solo lo ve a él.

_¿Cómo te llamas?..._

No puede recordarlo, ¿Cómo se llama?, ¿de donde es?, ¿Quién es?.

Sus ojos comienzan a llenarse de lagrimas al no tener ninguna respuesta en su cabeza, no puede recordar nada, ni siquiera por que hace en ese lugar, nada de nada… ¡¿Por qué?.

Ve como los ojos marrones de la mujer se llenan de lagrimas, ¿Qué es lo que sucede?, ¿acaso no recuerda su nombre?.

-¿Lo recuerdas?.- lo pregunta suavemente al tomar asiento a su lado.

Mueve la cabeza negativamente al sentirlo a su lado, cerrando sus ojos al dejar que dos lágrimas se deslicen por sus mejillas.

¡Buf!... ¡que lió!.

-No llores, ya dentro de poco podrás recuperar la memoria.- se lo dice suavemente al limpiar con su mano las lagrimas ocasionando que los ojos marrones lo vean.

-Gracias…- lo susurra débilmente.

Sonríe al comprobar que la mujer puede hablar, no todo esta perdido.

-Veo que puedes hablar y me entiendes.- comienza a decirlo- me llamo Inuyasha.- se presenta pero a unos segundos se escucha un ladrido ocasionando la risa de ambas personas- el es Colmillo, el se encargo de encontrarte.- se lo explica al ver como el perro se acerca a lamer la mano de la chica.

-Yo…-

-Ya que no recuerdas nada, por el momento puedo llamarte Kagome, ¿te parece?.- se lo termina preguntando.

-Es lindo.- lo murmura al seguir viendo aquel hombre.

-Pienso que es tu nombre, por que esta gravado en la pulsera que llevas.- se lo explica al tomar su mano derecha y mostrarle aquella joya.

-¿Eso dice?.- pregunta curiosa al no entender las palabras.

Suspira al comprender que esa mujer se encuentra indefensa, no puede leer, no recuerda nada de su pasado incluyendo su nombre y no tiene nada para mantenerse, solo depende de él.

-Si, y te llamare Kagome.- se lo dice al ver como ella sonríe al seguir acostada.

-¡Aquí esta la sopa!.- lo exclama la voz de la mujer al entrar a la habitación con una bandeja de comida.

-Ella es Kaede.- la presenta al levantarse de la cama para tomar la bandeja y colocarla encima del buró.

-Así me llamo, pero si quieres decirme nana no me molestare.- lo dice la mujer sonriendo ante la criatura.

-Gracias…- lo murmura tímidamente.

-Te traje algo de comida para que te alimentes un poco, luces algo pálida así que con ello recuperaras fuerzas.- se lo informa al ayudarla a sentarse en la cama, recargándola en una almohada.

Gracias…- vuelve a decirlo como si es lo único que supiera decir.

-Pequeña criatura no comemos así que si deseas hablar puedes hacerlo, parece que solo sabes decir gracias.- lo dice riendo Kaede.

-Kaede.- la llama en tono amenazador, intimidando a la pelinegra.

-Solo digo lo que pienso, y mas le vale jovencito tenerme respecto no en vano ayude a su madre a cambiarle los pañales.- se lo replica y recuerda.

-¡Feh!.- es la única respuesta al cruzar sus brazos.

Fija su vista en la mujer observando que se encuentra algo asustada.

-No hace nada, como dicen perro que ladra no muerde.- se lo explica tiernamente Kaede.

Asiente un si al ver como la mujer le pone la bandeja en sus piernas para que comience a comer, cosa que no lo hace.

-¿No tienes hambre?.- pregunta Kaede al ver que no come, solo ve fijamente lo que hay en la bandeja, un plato de sopa de pollo con verduras, a un lado pan con un plato, enfrente un vaso de agua y al terminar los cubiertos con la servilleta debajo.

-Si… pero yo…-

-Solo toma la cuchara y comienza a comer.- lo dice tiernamente al darle aquel instrumento en su mano.

-¡Feh! Kaede.- lo dice exasperado Inuyasha al quitar a la mujer de un lado y sentarse enfrente de Kagome al quitarle la cuchara- No recuerda nada, y supongo que tampoco recuerda las cosas básicas.- se lo explica al llenar la cuchara de sopa- anda abre la boca, Kagome.- se lo dice dulcemente.

Fuñe el ceño al tratar de comprender las palabras de Inuyasha, ¿no recuerda nada?, ¿entonces como sabe su nombre?.

-¿Kagome?.- pregunta Kaede al ver como la mujer de cabellos azabaches la ve fijamente al recibir la comida de Inuyasha.

-Su pulsera tiene ese nombre, y como no recuerda el suyo, pienso que ese es.- lo explica Inuyasha al seguir dándole de comer, solo que ahora le da un poco de pan que agradece la pelinegra.

-Entiendo…- lo dice Kaede al ver a la mujer, con que no recuerda nada…

-Dadas las circunstancias, iré a la compañía solo a ver que desea Sesshomaru, pero volveré por ustedes, creo que es necesario que Kagome tenga algo que ponerse.- lo dice al haber meditado un tiempo que esa mujer tendrá que quedarse con él hasta que recupere la memoria o encuentre con sus familiares.

-Eso mismo iba a decirte Inuyasha, la pobre criatura no puede estar solo con ese vestido, necesita cosas y dado que no hay ropa en este lugar para ella, tendrás que ir al centro comercial a comprar.- lo dice Kaede al ver como Kagome termina todo.

-Por eso mismo creo que será mejor que me vaya a la oficina para volver pronto.- lo dice al levantarse del lugar

-Yo puedo asearla.- se ofrece Kaede.

-No creo que sea algo prudente, no tenemos nada que ponerle, lo mejor será que me la lleve así y allá en el centro comercial compremos todo y en la noche que se ase.- lo explica al ver a Kagome, parece algo asustada, pero ya con el tiempo comprenderá que ellos nunca le harán daño.

-Tienes razón.- dice Kaede.

-¿Deseas hacer algo en particular?.- pregunta Inuyasha al ver a Kagome, al mismo tiempo que retira la bandeja.

-Dormir…- lo susurra al en verdad sentirse cansada solo desea poder dormir un poco mas en esa cama suave.

-Entonces te dejaremos descansar, ya al rato vengo por ti y Kaede para ir a comprar lo que necesites.- se lo informa al ver como ella asiente un si pero sus ojos muestran que no ha comprendido nada, sonriendo ante la inocencia de aquella mujer.

-Yo preparare la comida.- lo dice al salir del lugar.

-Nos vemos al ratito pequeña.- tiernamente se lo dice Inuyasha al inclinarse a besar la frente de Kagome para a continuación observando sus mejillas sonrojadas.

-Colmillo cuidara de ti.- lo concluye para salir del lugar.

Ve como aquel hombre sale de la habitación dejándola sola con aquel perro que dice ser llamado Colmillo, observando como este se acomoda a su lado para dormir, ¿duerme también en ese lugar?.

Bosteza al sentirse cansada, sus ojos marrones comienzan a cerrarse, solo se acomoda de nuevo en la cama dejando que la manta que Inuyasha le ha puesto la caliente junto al canino que tiene a su lado, que se dedica abrazar sonriendo al sentirlo tan suave.

Poco a poco comienza a caer en un profundo sueño…

-.-

_Recuerda Inuyasha que la empresa no se mantiene sola y te recomiendo el asistir al evento del sábado._

¡Feh!, como si Sesshomaru lo conociera, ese tonto le lleva solo cinco años y no hace otra cosa que fastidiarlo.

_Si vas a acompañado que no sea una de las tantas amantes que tienes, las cuales tienen una reputación sucia._

¡¿Que se cree Sesshomaru al criticarlo?, no por que él este con un feliz matrimonio, puede venir a criticarlo a su antojo, Rin debería de mantenerlo controlado.

Acelera la velocidad de aquel convertible blanco al tomar la carretera que da hacia su casa, su empresa que le heredo en vida de su padre esta marchando perfectamente solo que Sesshomaru es un paranoico al igual que su padre.

_Tienes vente y cinco años hijo, ¿Cuándo piensas casarte?, Sesshomaru se caso un año mas chico que tú que tienes ahora y yo me case a los dieciocho._

¿Y a él que le importa que su hermano y padre se hayan casado antes?, ya Sesshomaru se esta encargando de darle los nietos que tanto desean sus padres, ¿no se bastan con los dos demonios que tienen?.

Logra divisar su casa, echando un vistazo al mar tan tranquilo.

_Ha dormido todo el día, ya cuando llegues estará despierta._

Se lo había informado Kaede al haberle llamado por teléfono, preguntando por Kagome, desde que llego a la oficina no estaba tranquilo, había visto lo que su hermano había deseado, los balances y estaban correctos cosa que se preocupa por nada, después de ello hablo con un detective privado, preguntándole si puede averiguar algo de Kagome, hasta su propio nombre, cosa que este respondió:

_Será algo muy difícil señor Taisho, pero no imposible solo necesito una fotografía de la señorita._

Tendría que sacarle una fotografía pero antes debe de ir a cómprale ropa, será la primera vez que le comprara todos los accesorios necesarios a una mujer aparte de su madre. Gira el volante para acomodar el carro a un lado de la casa, bajándose de él para entrar a lo que el llama su _hogar._

-Hay un problema Inuyasha, no tenemos habitaciones disponibles para Kagome, y no se donde la acomodaremos.- se lo dice Kaede al ver entrar a aquel hombre.

-Por el momento que se quede en mi habitación, ya después arreglo el estudio.- se lo dice al ver como la mujer se relaja y camina hacia la cocina.

Al ser soltero, las dos habitaciones que serían de invitados las tienen utilizadas, una en estudio y otra en gimnasio, si no hubiera tumbado el estudio de la parte inferior de la casa y construido una alberca en su lugar tendría lugar donde hospedar, pero nunca pensó que le sucedería algo así.

¿Estas lista?.- pregunta al tomar asiento en la sala donde se encuentra Kagome observando unas fotografías de él con su familia.

-Si… pero no tengo…- no concluye por que su mirada va hacia sus pies descalzos.

-¿Zapatos?.- pregunta sonriendo Inuyasha al verla de pie.

-Si eso…- lo contesta suavemente al seguir viendo las fotos, impresionándose de ellas.

-No puedo darte algo por que mi numero es mucho mas grande, así que tendré que llevarte en brazos hasta el centro comercial.- se lo dice al acercarse hacia ella acertando mentalmente la primera impresión que tuvo de ella, es una cabeza mas chica que él.

-¿Quiénes son?.- pregunta inocentemente al mostrarle el marco con la fotografía.

-Ella es mi mamá, a su lado derecho es mi hermano y a su lado izquierdo es mi padre.- se lo explica al ver como ella sigue observando la fotografía como si no entendiera como pudo ser posible aquello.

-¿Están ahí adentro?.- pregunta inocentemente viendo los ojos de Inuyasha, causándole al propio ojidorado una carcajada.

-No por supuesto que no, es solo un retrato.- se lo explica, pero ve como ella no comprende sus palabras, causándole curiosidad y ternura.

-Te explicare todo, pero tenemos que ir a comprar cosas para ti.- se lo dice al tomar la fotografía y dejarla en su lugar encima del mueble de la sala.

-Yo nunca he ido a… comprar.- se lo dice suavemente, preguntándose ¿Por qué todo lo que dice aquel hombre alto le resulta tan extraño y nuevo?.

-Es normal que sientas esa sensación, al perder la memoria no se hasta que punto te aya afectado, pero prometo estar a tu lado siempre.- se lo termina ofreciendo como una promesa al tomar la mano blanca de la chica sintiendo como algo en su interior explota.

No sabe que es lo que sucede pero solo se acerca a aquel hombre para abrazarlo, sintiendo como en su cuerpo todo se vuelve tibio y lleno de tranquilidad, cerrando sus ojos al estar recargando su cabeza en el pecho del ojidorado, estar así con él y escuchar esa calida promesa la hace ser tan feliz.

Corresponde el abrazo de Kagome, dejando que ella este de esa forma en sus brazos, la encontró en la mañana y solo fueron unas horas para hacerlo sentir de esa forma que debe de protegerla y siempre estar con ella.

A lo lejos una mujer de tercera edad ve la escena y sonríe ante la bella imagen, algo le decía que esa muchacha no se irá jamás del lado de su pequeño Inuyasha, tal vez ahora aquel hombre terco ya aya encontrado a su media naranja, algo que tendría que comentarle a Izayo.

-.-

-¿Kaede a donde vas?.- pregunta Inuyasha al ver como su nana entra a una tienda de mujeres.

Siente como Kagome se aprieta mas hacia su cuerpo expresándole su temor.

-¿Qué tienes?.- pregunta suavemente al tratar de ver los ojos de la mujer que lleva en brazos pero es inútil no desea mover su cabeza de entre su cuello.

-Mucho ruido, mucha gente… tengo miedo.- lo murmura lo suficiente alto para que Inuyasha la escuche.

-Solo será por unas horas, lo prometo.- se lo hace saber dulcemente al entrar a la tienda con Kagome en brazos, siguiendo a Kaede que lo único que hace es escoger ropa de mas o menos la talla que calcula a la pelinegra, dejando que todo el mundo observe a aquel hombre.

No ve ningún lugar donde pueda tomar asiento, apenas iban llegando al centro comercial y Kagome no tenía los zapatos para caminar, así que la mantiene entre sus brazos.

-¿No te parece bien?.- pregunta Kaede al enseñarle un camisón con encajes, algo que comienza a prender el sentido de Inuyasha.

El haber entrado a una tienda de lencería para mujeres no es una buena idea, tampoco el imaginar a la mujer entre sus brazos con esa ropa… ¡demonios!, debería de reprimir sus instintos pero le es imposible.

-Tomare las cosas que le harán falta a la chica, tu espérame en esos asientos.- se lo dice Kaede al señalarle los asientos que están a un lado de probadores.

Asiente al encaminarse hacia el lugar, tomando asiento y poner a la mujer de entre sus brazos sobre sus rodillas, siendo consiente de las miradas curiosas de cada mujer del lugar.

¡Que nunca antes habían visto venir a un hombre a comprar lencería!.

Ve a Kaede de ir de un lugar a otro acumulando un sin fin de ropa intima, incluyendo lo que utilizan las mujeres para dormir, camisones.

-Listo ahora tengo que hacer que Kagome se los pruebe.- lo dice la anciana al volver con aquel hombre, mostrándole el pequeño carrito con ropa llena.

-¿Tengo que llevarla dentro?.- pregunta Inuyasha al querer negarse.

-Por supuesto, todavía no puede caminar sin zapatos, ¿Qué crees?.- se lo dice algo molesta Kaede al encaminarse hacia los probadores.

Suspira al seguir a su nana, siendo consiente de la mirada de todas las mujeres en él, cosa que comienza a molestarlo.

-En el cubo cinco por favor, ahí puede dejar a su prometida.- lo dice aquella señorita que se encarga de abrirles la puerta, ocasionando a la mención de la ultima palabra una risa por parte de Kaede y una cara de horror por parte de Inuyasha.

Entra y deja con cuidado a Kagome sentada en la banquita del lugar.

-Kaede se encargara de ayudarte Kagome yo esperare afuera.- lo dice suavemente al inclinarse a besar su frente, saliendo del lugar, fulminando con la mirada a su ama de llaves al mostrarle aquel conjunto rosa fuerte con un listón enfrente que sustituye al broche del sostén, pareciera que ella quisiera que tomara a la chica y la llevara a su cama a darle placer…

_¡La culpa las tienen sus hormonas!._

-.-

-Puedes pasar a recogerla Inuyasha.- lo anuncia Kaede al salir con la ropa que desea cómprale a la chica.

No menciona palabra alguna solo va hacia donde esta Kagome esperándolo, que le sonríe ocasionando que su corazón de un pequeño vuelco algo nuevo que no logra explicar.

-¿Cómo te fue?.- le pregunta al tomarla entre sus brazos y dejarla que se acomode en ellos, pero ahora Kagome no mantiene escondido su rostro, simplemente lo ve.

Me enseño como ponerme la ropa la señora Kaede.- se lo informa al recargar su rostro en el hombre del chico.

-¿Aprendiste?.- le pregunta al tratar de no pensar en como le pudo quedar aquella lencería a ese cuerpo tan bonito.

-No mucho, pero prometió seguir ayudándome.- se lo dice inocentemente sin ser conciente en lo que implican sus palabras para aquel ojidorado, solo desea ella quedarse en esa forma, se siente tan a gusto y su corazón antes perturbado cuando se despertó ahora esta tranquilo.

-Eso es todo, ahora paga.- lo dice Kaede al ver como la señorita esta codificando las cosas en la maquina.

Esa anciana se esta volviendo cada vez mas mandona, solo en esos momentos no desea reclamarle nada y mucho menos enfrente de Kagome.

-Señor…- lo llama la cajera al mostrarle la cantidad de la compra.

-¡Demonios Kaede que tanto llevas!.- lo exclama Inuyasha al ver la cantidad que debe de pagar.

-Lo necesario para que se vista decentemente.- responde simplemente Kaede al no hacerle caso aquel ataque.

En cambio Kagome solo abraza a Inuyasha al escuchar su voz algo furiosa, sintiendo aquel miedo.

Siente temblar un poco a Kagome, percibiendo su miedo, maldiciéndose mentalmente sus ataques de histeria.

-Esta bien, firmare.- lo dice con voz resignada, total es rico ¿Qué puede afectarle esa cantidad?.

-Bien hecho muchachito.- lo dice Kaede al sonreír y ver como toda la ropa es empaquetada, habría comprado ropa que luciera sexy en Kagome para que inocentemente esta sin darse cuenta seduzca a Inuyasha y el entienda que lo suyo ha sido amor a primera vista, no en vano lo crió de bebé hasta ahora sin saber que es lo que le sucede; solo que este es muy orgulloso para reconocerlo.

-Yo las llevare mientras conseguimos unos zapatos para Kagome y puedas cargar tú las bolsas.- lo dice Kaede al tomar las dos bolsas de gran tamaño.

Prefiere cargar a Kagome todo el recorrido, que cargar lo que compra en exceso esa mujer, tendría que hacer una nota mental: _nunca llevar a Kaede de compras._

-Ahí hay una gran variedad de zapatos.- lo hace saber Kaede hacia sus dos acompañantes al apresurar el paso.

Entra a la tienda y de nuevo es la mira de todo mundo, yéndose a sentar a una de las sillas y depositar a Kagome en sus rodillas mientras ve a su nana dejar las bolsas a su lado e ir a ver la variedad de zapatos.

-Me gustaría que me enseñaran los siguientes modelos con el calzado más próximo para esa jovencita.- lo pide Kaede hacia la señorita de cabellos rubios.

-Si señora.- lo dice esta al salir de aquel lugar para encaminarse hacia la parte de atrás del lugar.

-¿No crees que necesitemos también sandalias para la playa y la casa?.- lo pregunta Inuyasha hacia su nana, al ver que solo ha tomado zapatos de vestir.

-Podría ser, pero conociendo que tomara tus mañas, no creo que necesite ninguna de las dos cosas, esta descalza como cierta persona que conozco.- se lo recuerda al reprocharle.

-Estoy pagando yo ¿no?.- se lo hace saber como dándole a entender es él que paga así que solo compra y calla.

-Iré a ver un par, en un momento regreso.- se lo anuncia al salir al lugar donde está lo que Inuyasha le pidió.

-No quiero zapatos.- lo dice Kagome al ver lo que esta a su alrededor.

-Necesitas de ellos para caminar.- lo explica con una sonrisa al ver a la mujer de entre sus brazos.

-Pero me gusta estar así.- lo dice suavemente al seguir recargada entre sus brazos.

Y a él también le gusta tenerla de esa forma.

-En algunas ocasiones cuando estés cansada puedo llevarte si me lo pides.- se lo dice al besar su cabeza en señal de cariño algo que él nunca antes había hecho, pero esa mujer lo ha convertido en otra persona.

-Si…- lo susurra al cerrar sus ojos aspirando ese aroma que comienza a guardar en su memoria un recuerdo para ella que esta vacía, el recuerdo del aroma de Inuyasha.

-.-

-Me gusta este vestido.- lo dice Kaede al ver el vestido del maniquí color blanco y un encaje que hace lucir aquel muñeco, maya blanca que cae por los pechos y unos guantes del mismo tono adornando sus manos.

Inuyasha se encuentra detrás de Kaede a un lado de Kagome que esta le tiene tomada su mano entre la suya al estar caminando con las sandalias blancas que le compro haciéndole conjunto con lo que tiene en esos momentos, ya en la casa podrá asearse y ponerse algo nuevo.

-Ven vamos a sentarnos mientras Kaede devora la tienda.- lo dice con pesar Inuyasha al llevar a Kagome a tomar asiento, solo que en lugar que ella ocupe el de a un lado lo hacen las compras, solo que son dos bolsas al haber llevado después de los zapatos las compras al automóvil y regresar.

Toma asiento en las piernas de Inuyasha recargándose para suspirar, no logra recordar nada, pero aquello no le importa se siente tan bien con aquel hombre que no le es importante lo demás.

Hay variedad de vestidos de noche que desea comprarle a Kagome, tal vez ella podría acompañarlo a los eventos de la empresa, eso sería ideal y para ello necesita una vestimenta apropiada, al cabo Kaede ya compro algunas joyas haciéndolo gastar mucho mas dinero pero algo le dice que vale la pena.

Ya falta una hora para oscurecer y esa mujer de edad no ha terminado las compras y es que falta pasar a comprar el shampoo, las toallas, el cepillo de dientes, el enjuague, la crema, en resumen todo lo que una mujer de esa época ocupa.

Fija su vista a los vestidores que afuera tienen espejos de cuerpo entero para que las mismas mujeres puedan verse y no perderse algún ángulo, ahora una mujer un poco mas llenita que Kagome luce un vestido color rosa precioso que la parte de abajo tiene violeta y se encuentra la caída en diagonal sostenido solo por dos tirantes delicados, preguntándose ¿Cómo se verá Kagome con el?.

Desea verla con aquel vestido que sería perfecto para la fiesta del sábado en la noche.

-Espérame aquí Kagome.- lo dice al levantarse y depositar a Kagome en su asiento.

Mira confundida a Inuyasha al verlo acercar hacia aquella mujer de cabellos rubios y ojos verdes, ambos han ido a un lugar juntos, cosa que se impacienta y comienza a sentirse algo: sola, perdida y asustada.

-Me gustaría que te probarás este Kagome.- lo dice Inuyasha al llegar a su lado mostrándole el modelo que tiene la mujer que esta de pie en ese lugar.

-¿Cómo?.- pregunta al levantarse suavemente y ver cada detalle de ese modelo rosa.

-Solo debes de quitarte el vestido que llevas y sustituirlo por este.- lo explica sencillamente Inuyasha sin saber que sus palabras se tomaran por todo sentido.

-Oh.- responde simplemente Kagome al llevarse sus manos a los listones que están en sus hombros los únicos que sostienen en el vestido.

Ve como Kagome se desata un listón, ¡demonios eso no quiso decirlo!...

-¡Espera Kagome.- lo dice algo exaltado al detener su otra mano observándola confusa.

-¿Qué pasa?.- pregunta sin comprender por que aquella reacción.

-Aquí no puedes quitarte el vestido, debe de ser aya dentro en privado.- se lo explica, tratando de controlar sus nervios y claro sus hormonas.

-Pero no puedo hacerlo sola.- dice al sentir como Inuyasha tiembla al amarrarle de nuevo los listones que desato.

-Tendrás que hacerlo, por que no puedo entrar contigo.- lo dice nerviosamente, ¡kuso! Se siente como un adolescente que va a tener su primera experiencia sexual.

-Entonces no quiero ponérmelo.- lo dice decidida Kagome.

No sabe si en esos momentos es mejor darse un tiro por propia cuenta o dejar que esa mujer que no tiene una pizca de saber que es lo que sucede termine matándolo a él y a sus hormonas.

**Continuaraaaaa!...**

**¡Konichiwa!... lamento machismo no haber podido responderles antes todos sus mensajes, pero me he quedado sin computadora, apenas hoy pude entrar a Internet por medio de la de mi hermano ya que este no esta en casa, esta historia ya la tenia, y la publique para no llenar mas espacios en Water Drops, ando apurándome con el capitulo final, terminare la historia y esta, así que de ello no se deben de preocupar.**

**Esta historia es demasiado corta.**

**Gracias por su apoyo, y si algunas personas se molestaron en que no les contestara sus mensajes, lo siento muchísimo y si me preguntan que hago en mi vida cotidiana, como ustedes también voy a la escuela, y ese lugar acapara mas tiempo de tu vida que nada, también tengo que comer, hacer tareas y hacer mis deberes antes de ponerme a escribir, si algunas no pueden entenderlo pues lo siento, esa es mi vida y no planeo cambiarla.**

**Nos veremos después, dejen sus mensajes o bien contáctenme al msn: fesabi (guión bajo) 001 (arroba) Hotmail (punto) com**

**Solo que no estaré esta semana en el msn por que me quede sin computadora la mandaron a reparar y espero que me la entreguen pronto.**

**Se despide**

**Fesabi.**


	2. Kijutsu

**Capitulo II.- Kijutsu.**

-¿Falta mucho?.- pregunta aquella pelinegra al seguir caminando a lado del ojidorado.

-Kaede se empeña a que te vistas bien.- se lo dice al ver como Kagome esta algo cansada y no la culpa nadie puede seguir el ritmo de su nana, pero ahora que lo ve bien pareciera que es la primera vez que camina tanto tiempo.

-Quiero dormir.- lo dice en voz alta, aunque eso lo había pensado también.

-Yo también.- lo dice con pesar.

-Ya solo falta el maquillaje y termínanos.- lo anuncia Kaede al ver a los dos jóvenes que la acompañan, ¿Qué no tienen condición y espíritu de compras?.

Con su vista café ve todo a su alrededor, observando no tan lejos una cajita de gran tamaño con una tela que cubre un lado preguntándose ¿Qué es?.

-Inuyasha.- lo llama suavemente captando la atención por completo de ese hombre.

-¿Qué pasa?.- pregunta al estar algo sorprendido por que Kagome ha pronunciado su nombre.

-¿Qué es eso?.- pregunta al señalar aquel objeto de gran tamaño.

Fija su vista en dirección donde Kagome apunto, reconociéndolo a primera vista una caja de fotografías.

_Será algo muy difícil señor Taisho, pero no imposible solo necesito una fotografía de la señorita._

Podría sacar la fotografía que necesita en esos momentos, así se la daría al detective y este se tomara el tiempo necesario para buscar la identidad de la pelinegra.

-Ven conmigo y te explico que es.- se lo dice al jalarla y dirigirse hacia el lugar.

Por su parte ve como la señora Kaede esta comprando un sin fin de cosas dentro de la tienda, no entiende para que tanto, ni siquiera sabe para que se usa cada cosa, Inuyasha le había comprado unos… vestidos muy bonitos.

-Kaede tardara algo antes de pedirme que vaya a firmar la cuenta, así que podemos aprovechar a sacarnos una fotografía, ¿te interesa?.- se lo pregunta al ver a la mujer que lo acompaña, al pasar la mayor parte del día en el centro comercial comenzaba a agotarlo, y si él se encuentra agotado, Kagome debe de estar igual.

-¿No es peligroso?.- pregunta Kagome algo desconfiada al sentir como Inuyasha desea entrar a esa caja.

Ríe ante las palabras de Kagome, agachándose para besar su frente, escuchándola suspirar y relajarse.

-Se siente tan bien.- lo murmura Kagome sin darse cuenta que lo ha dicho en voz alta en lugar de pensarlo.

La estrecha entre sus brazos al sentir como se llena de gozo, esa mujer comienza a volverlo loco, la sinceridad e inocencia de cada cosa que dice sorprende a su corazón y alma, siendo consiente que mujeres como la que tiene en sus brazos ya no existen, solo hay maldad, avaricia y por si fuera poco interés y mentira. A pesar de que la encontró en la mañana, esa mujer se ha vuelto un cambio para su vida, ahora ha girado trescientos sesenta grados, el sentir esa tarde que alguien aparte de Kaede y Colmillo lo esta esperándolo de la misma forma que pensar sin preocuparse de que después surjan las insinuaciones que toda mujer le hace, ir a la cama para amarrarlo a un futuro de matrimonio no deseado, con Kagome es diferente tal vez por que ella no recuerda nada de su pasado y él sea el único en su mente.

-Anda Kagome vamos a tomar esa foto.- lo dice al entrar al cubo con la mujer, no sin antes echar un par de monedas por el orificio de afuera.

Entra con el al cubito, donde enfrente de una cajita se encuentra un cristal que deja ver su reflejo y el de Inuyasha, dando un paso hacia atrás lo suficiente para que los brazos de aquel hombre la rodeen.

-Debes de quedarte quieta para que salga la foto.- lo informa suavemente Inuyasha al atraparla entre sus brazos, observando el reflejo de ellos en el espejo.

-Es que…-

Antes de terminar de decir algo una luz ilumina el lugar ocasionando que Kagome grite y gire en los brazos de Inuyasha abrazándolo al temblar.

Sonríe abrazando fuertemente a esa mujer mientras otra foto sale de aquella cámara.

-Tranquila, solo es el flash de la cámara.- lo explica pero algo le dice que Kagome no lo comprenderá.

-¿No es malo?.- pregunta inocentemente Kagome al separarse un poco de esos brazos alzando su rostro para ver el de Inuyasha y otra foto es sacada.

-Por supuesto que no, solo es una foto, un retrato como el que viste en la mañana.- se lo explica al recordarle.

-Oh…- la respuesta de la pelinegra al seguir en aquella posición solo que ahora inconscientemente su lengua lame sus labios resecos.

Aprieta sus labios al observar la invitación de los labios de Kagome, lo mas seguro es que ella no comprenda aquel gesto que acaba de hacer y aquello comienza a frustrarlo, el poder besarla fácilmente lo incita a bajar su rostro, pero se detiene al ser conciente que no puede aprovecharse de aquella mujer inocente. Se siente hipnotizada y atraído por aquellos ojos dorados y labios que inconcientemente se levanta de puntitas e inclinarse hacia delante para dejar que su cuerpo se funda con el de aquel hombre que la envuelve entre sus brazos.

Otras dos fotos salen disparadas de la cámara sin que la pareja se percate de ello olvidándose por completo del lugar donde se encuentran.

Siente como unos labios se posan sobre los suyos abriendo sus ojos por completo, pero poco a poco comienza a sentirlos pesados cerrándolos para dejar que el instinto comience a llevarla a corresponder aquella dulce caricia, primero despacio, aprendiendo los trucos de aquella caricia intima.

Al posar sus labios sobre los de Kagome sintió como una corriente eléctrica pasaba por toda su espina dorsal, ocasionando que toda sensación florezca en su cuerpo, mueve su boca lentamente demostrando el ritmo que Kagome debe de seguir.

Se separa lentamente de sus dulces labios, siendo conciente que les hace falta el aire ante sus respiraciones algo agitadas.

Su mente se mantiene en blanco, pero un gemido de reproche sale de sus labios al abrir lentamente sus ojos.

Sonríe ante al escuchar aquel sonido, sabía que Kagome deseaba seguir besándolo y él no se queja de aquello al contrario deseaba complacerla pero el momento no era el adecuado, el pequeño lugar se vuelve a iluminar anunciándoles otra fotografía y la penúltima que marca aquel cuadro.

Se coloca detrás de Kagome dejándola ella enfrente, envolviéndola entre sus brazos, al dejarla recargada en su amplio pecho y cuerpo.

-Sonríe y ve el espejo.- se lo dice al inclinar su rostro a la oreja de Kagome, que sus labios se encuentran algo rojos y esos ojos marrones brillantes con esa sonrisa que ocasiona que su corazón salte.

No comprende por que Inuyasha le dice aquello pero hace lo que le pide, solo que en esos momentos siente como el la besa en el cachete ocasionando que sus mejillas se vuelvan rosadas, su sonrisa se agrande y sus ojos brillen, captando todo aquello por la maquina enfrente de ellos, anunciando su ultima fotografía.

-Vamos por las fotos y con Kaede.- lo dice al tomar de su mano y salir del lugar, observando las mejillas sonrojadas de Kagome, sonriendo de orgullo ante la imagen.

Sigue a Inuyasha sin decir ninguna palabra, no es capaz de pensar simplemente se siente ligera y feliz.

Toma la tira de fotografías que sale de aquel tubo, observando cada uno de ellas, el Kagome abrazándolo, él viéndola a los ojos, apunto de besarla, besándola y por ultimo aquella foto donde esta sonrojada y feliz.

-Quiero ver.- lo dice al ponerse de puntitas y tratar de ver esas imágenes pero en cambio Inuyasha ríe y le da un beso en la cabeza al alzarlas y no dejarla ver.

-Vamos a comprar unos porta-retratos.- se lo dice al darle la tira de las fotografías viendo como se vuelve a sonrojas y deja ver ese rostro de sorpresa.

Camina alado de Inuyasha al seguir observando las fotografías.

-¡Hasta que aparecen!.- lo reprocha y reclama Kaede al estar cargada de mercancía.

-¡Feh anciana!.- lo dice Inuyasha al tomar las fotografías y guardarlas en su cartera.

-Bueno, esta es la ultima compra, es una suerte que esta tienda también tenga cosas de aseo.- lo dice Kaede al caminar hasta la caja donde están registrando las pertenencias.

-Gracias a Kami.- lo murmura entre diente Inuyasha al tomar la pluma y entregar su tarjeta a la vendedora.

-Ahora de vuelta a casa y acomodar todo esto.- lo dice sonriendo Kaede, al ver a Kagome estar alado de Inuyasha, ella se encargaría de que ese ojidorado tonto se de cuenta que esa mujer es el amor de su vida.

Termina de firmar la cuenta, tomando las bolsas con ambas manos al no poder tomar la mano de Kagome esta lo abraza del brazo cosa que no le incomoda en absoluto.

La mayoría de las personas en aquel centro comercial observan a la pareja, pero solamente las mujeres comienzan a sentir gran envida al haber reconocido aquel hombre junto a esa mujer ordinaria, el _Magnate_ _Inuyasha Tashio._

-.-

-Preparare la cena.- lo menciona Kaede al entrar a la casa con unas cuantas bolsas en mano, aunque la mayoría las lleva Inuyasha con una Kagome caminando delante de él.

-¿Qué hago con esto?.- pregunta el ojidorado.

-Acomódalo en los cajones de tu habitación.- responde simplemente Kaede al entrar a la cocina.

-¿Mi habitación?.- pregunta incrédulo.

-Si jovencito, ¿Dónde mas?.- se lo pregunta como si aquello fuera estupido.

Acaricia a Colmillo al sentarse en el sillón, observando a Inuyasha caminar hacia la habitación dejando las cosas.

-¿No vienes?.- pregunta Inuyasha al estar en el marco de la puerta

No dice nada solo se levanta y camina hacia la habitación con Colmillo.

-Ayúdame Kagome, saca las cosas de las bolsas déjalas en la cama y cuando terminemos de sacar todo hay que guardarlo en los cajones.- lo explica al comenzar a sacar las cajas de zapatos que Kaede se dedico a comprar, mientras Kagome toma las demás bolsas.

Abre las puertas del closet que esta situado al fondo de la habitación es de pared a pared, antes se había quejado del espacio que le sobraba, pero con Kagome todo será ocupado.

-¿Así esta bien?.- pregunta Kagome al aventar toda ropa en la cama, ocasionando que la ropa incluyendo, calcetines, vestidos, camisas, pantalones y ropa interior estén revuelta y desacomodada en un enorme bulto que se llegan a caer cosas.

-¡Por kami esto si que es ropa!.- lo exclama Kaede divertida al ver todo aquel desastre femenino.

-Es tu culpa.- lo dice en todo acusador Inuyasha al ver a la anciana.

-Pero vale la pena.- lo dice Kaede sonriendo al ver a la mujer a un lado de la cama.

Por su parte ve a ambas personas estar discutiendo, al mismo tiempo que todo el desastre esta presente en la habitación.

-Yo venía a decirle a Kagome que el baño esta listo para que se duche, pero le lavare el pelo antes, así no tendrá dificultades.- lo informa Kaede al traer entre sus manos un par de toallas nuevas, un gorro de baño con un shampoo y acondicionador.

-¡Feh hazlo rápido mujer!.- lo dice Inuyasha al comenzar a arreglar sus cosas del armario para dar espacio a las de Kagome.

-Vamos Kagome.- la llama Kaede para entrar al baño sin cerrar la puerta, siendo consiente que el ojidorado comienza a acercarse con precaución al lugar, pero son disimulo.

-Inclínate un poco para mojar tu cabello.- lo dice Kaede al ver como Kagome le hace caso, escuchando como suspira de placer al sentir el contacto del agua tibia sobre su cabeza.

Cierra sus ojos al sentir agradables sensaciones gracias al masaje que aquella anciana le da en su cabello.

Ve como Kaede saca espuma blanca del cabello de Kagome respirando aquel aroma a jazmín, concluyendo que Kaede le compro ese aroma de shampoo, la escucha suspirar para ver como poco a poco Kaede retira el shampoo de su cabeza para seguir con el acondicionador donde da masajes sin tener el agua abierta, esperando lo suficiente para enjuagar y secar con la toalla.

-Así estás lista niña, te pondré el gorro para que no mojes de nuevo el cabello, cuando salgas lo seco y estarás limpia.- se lo hace saber Kaede al salir de la habitación dejando a Kagome sentada en el banquito del baño.

Se siente con un poco de sueño, pero según la señora Kaede debe de seguir a bañarse el cuerpo.

Ve a Kaede elegir entre la ropa que hay en la cama un conjunto rosa, aquel mismo que vio en la tienda, que tiene lazos que sostiene, solo que simplemente toma las braguetas rosas y así tomar un camisón rosa que hace conjunto.

-Aquí esta tu ropa, llámame si necesitas algo.- escucha que Kaede le dice eso a Kagome al mismo tiempo que el agua comienza a correr.

Comienza a colgar la ropa de Kagome en el armario, limitándose a no ver la ropa intima, es suficiente que su cerebro imagine ya desnudándola para saber que llevara debajo de la ropa que le compro.

En unos momentos vengo y ayudo con la ropa.- lo dice Kaede al cerrar la puerta del baño, donde imagina que Kagome esta desnudándose para bañarse.

¡Kuso!... debía aplacar sus hormonas, tal vez el nadar a esas horas en la piscina le sirva como distracción.

Termina de acomodar la ropa de Kagome al igual que los zapatos en sus respectivos lugares, echando una mirada al armario, observando el contraste de su ropa con la ropa femenina, recordándole un armario de una pareja casada.

¿Casado?... ¡ja! El nunca.

Escucha el grito aterrador de Kagome, abriendo la puerta rápidamente, observando con mucho asombro lo que sucede.

_¡Oh kami!..._

Aun no puede creer lo que sus ojos dorados están viendo en esos momentos, en la tina donde esta Kagome sumergida en agua se asoma una gran aleta de pez, como… como… la cola de… de una… sirena…

Su llanto todavía esta presente observando con sus ojos marrones llenos de lágrimas la figura de Inuyasha, sintiendo miedo de lo que le sucede, se había metido a bañar quedándose un poco quita y enjabonar, pero antes de salir una luz blanca la rodeo y la convirtió en eso… ¡eso!...

-¿Qué sucede?.- pregunta alguien detrás de aquel hombre que se encuentra congelado de la impresión.

-¡Por Kami!.- lo exclama Kaede al llevarse sus manos a su boca.

Sigue llorando y cierra sus ojos al ver que las dos personas que ha encontrado refugio la ven de esa manera, lagrimas salinas caen al agua y aquella aleta entre azul y gris sigue agitándose fuera de la tina

Mueve su cabeza ligeramente al seguir observando la figura que esta enfrente, aquella aleta que cubre lo que eran sus piernas bien torneadas un pequeño corpiño que cubre su pecho y su cabello suelto, hermosa, exquisita y hipnotizante.

-¡Por Kami Inuyasha hay que sacarla del agua!.- lo exclama Kaede al reaccionar, acercándose hacia la joven que llora, cerrando las llaves del agua, tomando las toallas junto con la ropa.

Obedece a Kaede, ayuda a sacar a Kagome del agua sintiendo como su peso ha cambiado ahora ha aumentado, antes era ligera pero ahora un poco mas pesada.

-Deposítala en la cama.- lo ordena Kaede al ver como la muchacha trata de huirles, pero es inútil con aquella aleta no puede moverse.

Sigue mudo, escuchando el llanto ahogado de Kagome, dejando que su nana se encargue de secarla, el cabello y después cada parte de su cuerpo con la toalla.

-No se que ha pasado, pero…-

Antes de que termine de decir algo Kaede una luz entre azul y gris iluminan el cuerpo de Kagome, cegando solo unos momentos a ambas personas presentes.

Abre sus ojos, parpadeando varias veces al acostumbrarse de nuevo a la luz, observando a Kagome cosa que su cuerpo hierve y su mente se queda en blanco al mismo tiempo que su garganta se seca.

Kagome por su parte abre sus ojos, pero lagrimas siguen bajando por sus mejillas, solo que en esos momentos siente una brisa recorrer su cuerpo viéndolo por fin, abriendo sus ojos desmesuradamente y el llanto ha parado.

-¿Cómo…-

-No lo se…- interrumpe Kaede al ver el cuerpo desnudo de Kagome, al desaparecer la aleta con lo demás después de esa luz cegara por unos momentos la habitación, dejándola desnuda ante los ojos de ambas personas.

-¡Arg!, Kaede has el favor de taparla.- gruñe Inuyasha al darse la vuelta, dándole la espalda a ambas mujeres.

Kaede por su parte sonríe, mientras ve como Kagome sigue llorando un poco, limpiando sus lágrimas.

-Todo saldrá bien, cariño.- lo dice Kaede en tono conciliador al tomar su ropa y comenzar a ponerle las braguetas rosas junto con aquel camisón algo revelador a la altura de los senos.

-Gracias…- susurra entre sollozos Kagome, al dejarse vestir.

-Ya hombre puedes voltear.- lo dice Kaede burlonamente hacia Inuyasha, el cual voltea al lanzar un bufido pero no cuenta que Kagome esta endiabladamente guapa con la ropa de dormir.

¡GLUP!... su saliva pasa con trabajo por su garganta recorriendo con su mirada dorada aquel cuerpo femenino, el camisón rosado le llega hasta el muslo, y una pequeña abertura en el nacimiento de sus senos dejándolos algo revelador pero no muy provocativo, inocencia…

-Iré a poner la mesa para cenar.- lo anuncia Kaede tranquilamente como si el accidente anterior no hubiera pasado.

Un pequeño temblor se hace presente en el cuerpo de Inuyasha al ver como Kaede sale de la habitación dejándolo con una enorme tentación en su cuarto.

Baja la vista a sus manos las cuales se encuentran unidad, sintiendo como algo oprime su pecho y su ánimo se encuentra fatal, una sensación nueva.

Un pequeño sollozo sale de sus labios llamando la atención de aquel ojidorado.

No sabe que puede decir o hacer, lo anterior lo saco de cualquier cosa que el creía real, y ahora no comprende nada solo esta confundido.

-Kagome… yo…- susurra débilmente al alargan su mano y poder tocar las manos de Kagome pero esta da un paso hacia atrás huyendo de él.

Cae su mano pesadamente a su costado suyo, sintiendo a su vez como algo en su corazón es aplastado de una manera dolorosa.

-Kagome…-

-No, tú me tienes miedo.- lo susurra débilmente aquella pelinegra al brotar otro sollozo de sus labios.

-¿Miedo?... no, miedo no.- lo pregunta y termina diciendo Inuyasha al ver como Kagome alza su rostro al mostrarle esos ojos marrones llorosos.

-Pero tu…- no continua por que n sabe que decir.

¿Cómo explicarle a esa mujer que lo ultimo que logro pensar fue el miedo?, deseaba tenerla en su cama y poder perderse y disfrutar de ese cuerpo, cuando la vio con esa imagen en la ducha su corazón se detuvo y sintió como un aire helado recaía en su cuerpo haciendo temblar, es como si de un momento hubiera tenido una felicidad plena y después una soledad eterna.

-Simplemente me sorprendí.- se lo dice antes de que Kagome imagine algo que no sea cierto, una parte de lo que dice es verdad y la otra no, pero no puede explicarse él mismo aquel sentimiento y mucho menos podrá explicarlo a otra persona.

-Yo tengo miedo…- lo susurra débilmente Kagome mostrándole que esta aterrada, que no sabe que le sucede.

-Ven acá…- lo dice suavemente Inuyasha abriendo sus brazos, dejando que Kagome tome refugio en ello, a pesar de que su cuerpo aclama por tomarla y poseerla.

-Anden muchachos hay que comer para nutrirse.- lo dice Kaede desde la sala donde es capaz de ver aquella dulce escena, sonríe ante la idea de que esa mujer esta ganando el duro corazón de aquel hombre.

Aunque le preocupa lo que sucedió hace unos momentos, cuando Inuyasha era pequeño le leía cuentos de sirenas, magos, brujas, dragones y seres que nadie creía… en su casa debe de tener todavía los libros que le leía a Sesshomaru e Inuyasha y podría jurar por Kami que uno decía algo respecto a sirenas, ya que eso fue lo que vio en que se transformo Kagome.

Ve a Kagome salir de la habitación sonriendo con un Inuyasha a su lado, enfocando su vista a sus pies desnudos… haciendo una mueca desaprobatoria.

-¿Por qué le enseñas malos modales?.- lo pregunta y reprocha Kaede, hacia el hombre que toma asiento en la mesa a un lado de Kagome.

-Es mucho mas cómodo estar descalzo.- se justifica al sonreír y comenzar a comer la ración de comida.

-Se enferma y tu la cuidaras.- lo dice como ultimátum Kaede al ver como Kagome trata de comer con los cubiertos lo cual le es algo difícil, ocasionando una risa jovial en Inuyasha que toma su tenedor y le da él mismo de comer, simplemente Kagome abre su boca para recibir el bocado de comida.

-Creo que podrás recoger todo tu, yo necesito descansar el comprar me ha dejado agotada.- lo dice Kaede, al ver a Inuyasha el cual hace una mueca.

-Si claro…- lo murmura, ella compraba y gastaba con su dinero.

-Ya no soy joven.- se lo recuerda.

-¡Feh!, ya vete a descansar y llega temprano que tengo que trabajar.- lo dice Inuyasha al ver como Kaede sonríe y sale del lugar.

-Ya no…- susurra Kagome débilmente al negarse a recibir otro pedazo de carne en sus labios.

Suspira al comenzar a comer con el mismo cubierto, viendo como Kagome toma con cuidado el vaso ocasionándole una sonrisa, es tan delicada, fuerte, misteriosa y sobretodo bella que ocasiona sensaciones nuevas en el.

Termina de cenar, lleva los trastes sucios a la cocina, volviendo a la sala donde Kagome todavía sigue sentada.

-Anda, vamos a lavarnos los dientes e ir a la cama.- se lo dice al tomar una de sus manos y caminar hacia el dormitorio.

Imita lo que hace Inuyasha sintiendo una sensación nueva de cosquillas en sus dientes y a su vez frescos y limpios, aunque esa pasta le llega a picar.

_Espérame aquí mientras me cambio…_

Se lo había dicho Inuyasha antes de entrar al baño de nuevo, esta sentada en la cama y apenas es el primer día que esta con ese hombre y se siente segura, aunque lo sucedido en el baño le había traído algo a su memoria, agua negra y rayos…

Cierra sus ojos al sentir como de nuevo un miedo se expande por todo su cuerpo, tratando de retener las lágrimas que desean salir pero aquello es inútil.

-¿Qué sucede?.- pregunta Inuyasha al salir del baño con unas bermudas cómodas para dormir y el pecho destapado.

-Tengo miedo…- lo murmura al abrir sus ojos y ver a Inuyasha, sintiendo otra sensación en su cuerpo algo calido al igual como su sangre hierve y mejillas se acaloran, casi la misma sensación de esa tarde al haberlo besado.

-No debes de que preocuparte, yo estoy aquí para protegerte.- lo promete Inuyasha al sentarse a su lado y abrazarla.

Sonríe mientras se deja abrazarse, suspirando aquel aroma a lluvia sobre el mar, deliciosa y calida.

-Vamos a la cama, debemos de descansar.- lo dice Inuyasha al levantarse, tomar las cobijas y hacer lugar para que Kagome se acueste.

Ve como Inuyasha la tapa y se inclina a besarla en la cabeza murmurándole un _"buenas noches"_.

-No quiero quedarme sola.- lo dice al ver como Inuyasha se encamina a salir de la habitación, deteniéndolo por completo con su comentario.

Suspira pesadamente, planeaba estar en la piscina hasta olvidar aquel deseo que tiene sobre la mujer que duerme en su cama, pero si ella le pide dormir con él, ¿Qué podría decir?.

-Estaré aquí afuera si me necesitas.- lo dice con una voz que suene tranquila y será sin voltearla a ver.

-Pero yo…- lo susurra pero después cierra su labios- buenas noches.- lo dice Kagome no muy convencida al taparse y cerrar sus ojos, temblando al pensar que no tendrá la protección de Inuyasha esa noche y la noche es oscura y fría.

¿A quien trata de engañar?, no podrá dormir si Kagome tiene miedo, así que lo mejor será dormir de una vez por todas con ella, total no planea que sus hormonas enloquezcan por una simple noche.

Mantiene sus ojos cerrados fuertemente apretando con sus manos las cobijas que la cubren, tratando de poder tranquilizarse y dormir; logra sentir como una parte de la cama se hunde obligándola abrir los ojos, viendo aquel hombre a su lado y acostándose para abrazarla y así atraerla hacia su cuerpo.

-¿Estas mas tranquila?.- pregunta al abrazarla y dejar que su cuerpos encajen perfectamente.

-Si…- lo susurra Kagome al cerrar sus ojos recargando su cabeza en el pecho de aquel ojidorado.

-Duerme… duerme… duerme pequeña…- lo susurra débilmente Inuyasha al haber dado aquel pequeño cariño a la mujer entre sus brazos.

Un par de ojos dorados más observa a su amo estar compartiendo la cama con la mujer que encontró el mismo en la mañana, soltando un bufido al acomodarse de nuevo en el sillón y caer dormido.

-.-

Por algún lugar de la casa debe de estar ese libro, un libro de portada aquel como el mismo mar pero debe de tener el titulo de una palabra antigua, se sube a un banco para alcanzar la pasta de un libro grueso, había salido antes de la casa de Inuyasha con el pretexto de estar cansada pero en realidad deseaba buscar aquel libro, la mantenía intranquila, algo había en el que recordaba lo que había sucedido en el cuarto de baño con Kagome.

_¡Ahí esta!..._

Lo toma y lo primero que ve es la portada con el mar brillante, pero al fondo ahí un pequeño rayo, como si eso fuera nuevo, no lo recordaba… y lo mas importante de la portada el titulo en letras negras… _Kijutsu…_

_Kijutsu…_

Lo cual significaba Magia…

**Continuaraaaaaa!...**

**¡Konichiwa chicas!, bueno aquí esta el segundo capitulo de la historia, Water Drops tendrá que esperar ya que ando en exámenes y esta historia ya la tengo hecha, así que publico cuando mi hermano me "presta" su ****laptop**** (mas bien cuando no esta xD).**

**Muchísimas gracias por sus comentarios, los he leído y mil gracias por su apoyo, el hecho de que Kagome no tenga memoria hace aun mas interesante la historia como dice la mayoria, ahora mi pregunta es ¿Qué sucede?, ¿Cuál es la verdad?.**

**Nos vemos pronto, y esperemos que me regresen pronto mi compu T-T que sufro sin ella… y ya entro a exámenes T.T… (la vida no me quiere).**

**Cuídense y bonito inicio de semana…**

**Se despide**

**Fesabi.**


	3. ¿Mito o Leyenda?

**Capitulo III.- ¿Mito o Leyenda?.**

Abre sus ojos lentamente al escuchar el sonido ruidoso de aquel aparato, mientras siente como el cuerpo atrapado entre sus brazos se mueve un poco y un sonido parecido a un quejido sale de unos labios. Retira uno de sus brazos de la cintura de la chica solo para estirarlo del otro lado y apagar ese ruidoso aparato, donde puede escuchar un suspiro de agradecimiento de aquella mujer dormida.

Vuelve a acomodarse nuevamente atrayendo aun más a su acompañante cerca de su cuerpo, suspirando al recibir aquel perfume _roció de jazmín_.

A pesar de que de nuevo desea descansar, siente como algo sume la cama y comienza desde la parte inferior moviéndose lentamente, hasta que un ladrido ocasiona que brinque él y tanto como su acompañante que grita.

-¡Colmillo!.- lo grita un ojidorado al ver el causante de que Kagome aya gritado y este temblando entre sus brazos.

Colmillo por su parte suelta un chillido al acostarse en la cama boca arriba enseñando su pancita como si con ello contentara a su amo.

-Solo fue Colmillo.- lo explica Inuyasha al abrazar aquella mujer que tiembla un poco, maldiciendo interiormente a aquel perruno, él deseaba seguir durmiendo con Kagome no que Colmillo los interrumpiera.

-Me asustó.- lo murmura Kagome al dejarse abrazar, siendo consiente que vuelve a caer en aquella sensación de tranquilidad y seguridad, cerrando sus ojos al respirar el aroma que caracteriza a Inuyasha, el cual sería capaz de reconocer en cualquier lado.

-Lo se, pero solo desea que le prestemos atención y que lo saque a pasear.- se lo explica al acariciar la espalda de Kagome con su mano libre, queriendo reprimir aquella tentación de tumbarla en la cama y explorar ese cuerpo que esta siendo cubierto por un camisón rosa.

-¿Por qué esta así?.- pregunta Kagome al seguir entre los brazos de Inuyasha al ver como Colmillo mueve su cola y sigue en esa posición boca arriba y con la lengua cayendo por sus dientes.

-Quiere que lo acaricie.- lo explica el propio Inuyasha al ver a su perro, _¡que mimado!..._

-Entonces si eso quiere…- lo dice Kagome al soltarse de aquellos inclinándose hacia delante al estirar su mano y comenzar acariciar el pecho de aquel perro blanco el cual cierra sus ojos dorados al mismo tiempo que mueve su cola un poco mas rápido haciendo señal de que aquello le gusta.

-¡Que lindo!.- exclama Kagome al ponerse de gatas para ir aun mas cerca de Colmillo el cual se deja mimar por la pelinegra.

Ve aquel canino que ha llamado toda la atención de Kagome, queriendo estrangularlo por quitarle algo que a ÉL le pertenece no a ese…

-¿Puedo acompañarte a sacarlo?.- pregunta Kagome al girar su rostro haciendo donde esta Inuyasha unos centímetros cerca, la cama era muy grande y ella con Inuyasha utilizaron solo la mitad de ella, a diferencia de que Colmillo esta en la otra mitad.

-No me opondría a ello.- contesta al ver aquella mujer, recorriéndola con su mirada dorada, preguntándose, ¿Cómo al estar apenas un día con ella, pudo cambiar por completo su estilo de vida?, ninguna mujer antes había hecho de él lo que esta haciendo Kagome, el comprarle cosas, el meterla en su casa y cama sin llegar hacer el amor, si ello no fuera poco, el apetecer seguir durmiendo con ella, con otras terminaba de satisfacer sus necesidades para después retirarse a la seguridad de su departamento, ya que las llevaba a hoteles o se iba al departamento de ella nunca al suyo, era como invadir su intimidad y aquello no lo permitía, pero con Kagome era todo tan diferente.

-Eres muy bonito, ¿sabias?.- escucha que lo dice Kagome hacia Colmillo, al seguir rascándole el pecho.

¿Bonito?... si Colmillo era muy bonito, Kagome es muy hermosa y aun mas con aquella vestimenta que le da un aire de inocencia y sensualidad que comienza a volver loca sus hormonas.

-¿Entonces si?.- pregunta la voz de Kagome al sacar de aquellos pensamientos a Inuyasha, acercándose a gatas hacia el lugar donde esta, dejándole ver solo un poco sus formados pechos ocasionando que él ojidorado trague un poco de saliva.

-¡No me estas haciendo caso!.- lo exclama Kagome reprochándose al sentarse sobre sus muslos, cruzando sus brazos debajo de sus pechos resaltándolos un poco mas, sin saber que aquel gesto inocente traería fuertes consecuencias en el cuerpo del ojidorado.

-¡Kuso Kagome!.- lo exclama roncamente Inuyasha al inclinarse capturar aquellos labios que aclaman ser tomados por los suyos desde que se despertó hace un rato, siendo consiente como Kagome se relaja pegando sus manos en su pecho desnudo, abre poco a poco los labios de la pelinegra al introducir su lengua en ellos escuchando un suspiro de placer salir de ellos, poco a poco comienza a recostarla en la cama al envolverla entre sus brazos, posándose con cuidado sobre el cuerpo de Kagome, introduciendo una de sus piernas en medio de las de Kagome, escuchando los suspiros de ella.

-Te deseo…- susurra suavemente Inuyasha al comenzar a succionar el cuello de aquella mujer, escuchando como los suspiros siguen saliendo de sus labios, recorriendo con su mano la rodilla de Kagome, sintiendo aquella textura suave que comienza a volverlo loco, cerrando su mano en el muslo de la pelinegra al escuchar como respuesta un jadeo.

-Inuyasha…- susurra débilmente Kagome al no ser conciente de lo que sucede solo un fuego que la quema y es tan insoportable y exquisito a la vez que la asfixia.

Siente como las uñas de Kagome se entierran en su espalda desnuda, gimiendo al saber el calor que aquella acción le radica en su cuerpo, obligándolo a bajar sus labios hacia el nacimiento de aquellos pechos que lo han torturado desde que la vio desnuda, pasando su lengua por aquel lugar sintiéndolos inflamados y duros, listos para sus labios.

No es capaz de pensar en que sucede, o mas bien no ha pensado en ello, simplemente se deja llevar por esas sensaciones nuevas, sintiendo su cuerpo inflamado y gimiendo al sentir como los labios de Inuyasha cubren por completo uno de sus pechos jadeando y exclamando al poder sentir como algo se encuentra dentro de ella, una de las manos de Inuyasha esta entre sus piernas, sintiendo como todo en ella comienza a explotar.

-¡Oh!... ¡oh!... ¡oh!...- exclama de nuevo al seguir gimiendo, moviendo sus piernas a los lados, sin ser consiente de los movimientos que comienza a tener su cuerpo, cerrando sus ojos marrones de los cuales están dilatados.

Es tan delicioso… puede sentir como sus dedos se llenan de aquella esencia de Kagome, siendo conciente que esta lista para él… gimiendo al seguir con el otro pecho desnudo de Kagome, aquel camisón y pantaleta de Kagome han terminado en el suelo, estando desnuda por debajo de su cuerpo.

-Inuyasha…- vuelve a escuchar su nombre entre sus labios, al hacerse hacia atrás despegando sus labios de aquel exquisito lugar, observando a la mujer debajo suyo, inflamada roja y lista para él.

Pega su miembro ya inflamado en la entrada de la cavidad de Kagome sintiendo a pesar de la tela que tiene sobre de él todavía, la esencia de Kagome salir, húmeda y caliente, excitándolo aun mas.

Escucha gemir a Kagome y jadear fuertemente al arquearse darle una mejor vista de esos pechos rojos por sus labios, sonriendo lascivamente, esa mujer será suya…

-¿Deseas continuar, pequeña?.- pregunta dulcemente Inuyasha al inclinarse a rozar simplemente sus labios con los de Kagome, escuchando un suspiro salir de ellos y como esos ojos marrones se abren al enfocarlos con sus obres dorados.

-Inuyasha…- susurra débilmente al no ser conciente de que es lo que pide, simplemente desea algo… pero no sabe que.

-Eres tan exquisita…- susurra débilmente Inuyasha al comenzar a bajar aquella única prenda que lo separa de lo cual será un acto que anhela y desea demasiado.

Se queda tumbada en aquella posición al ver como Inuyasha baja esa tela, dejándola ver algo que ocasiona que sus ojos se abran enormemente.

-Solo para mi…- susurra el propio ojidorado al posarse encima de Kagome, la cual se encaja perfectamente sintiendo los pechos de ella contra el suyo, sus caderas y aquella cavidad que reclama por tenerlo dentro, solo que antes la excitaría aun mas hasta que suplicara.

Se entrega de nuevo a aquel beso, al cerrar sus ojos, dejándose llevar por las sensaciones que producen las manos de Inuyasha en sus piernas subiéndolas lentamente al ocasionar que inconcientemente las eleve un poco, atrapando entre ellas la cadera de aquel hombre.

-Dime, Kagome… dime que me quieres dentro de ti y me tendrás…- susurra débilmente Inuyasha al jadear mientras muerde aquel lóbulo.

No es capaz de entender las palabras de Inuyasha simplemente suspira, gime y jadea tanto que su respiración se acelera al igual que corazón, perdiendo por completo toda noción de tiempo.

-¡Ya llegue!.- lo grita cierta voz femenina desde la puerta de entrada, ocasionando que Inuyasha maldiga fuertemente al separarse rápidamente de Kagome, tomando las cobijas de un lado al taparse con ella.

Todo su cuerpo palpita y se encuentra frustrado, ¡maldita Kaede!... ¿Cómo demonios llega a su casa a esas horas?.

Abraza fuertemente a Kagome la cual no comprende que sucede pero algo en su interior se encuentra inconforme, frustrado, un sentimiento que no es capaz de descifrar simplemente suelta lagrimas de sus ojos.

-¡Oh no pequeña, no llores!.- exclama Inuyasha al seguir maldiciendo a aquella anciana por interrumpir aquello, debería de quitarle las llaves, si tan solo hubiera cerrado la puerta de su habitación podría seguir con Kagome.

No responde simplemente se aferra al cuerpo de Inuyasha sintiendo el suyo palpitar y esas ganas de seguir llorando al estar temblando al mismo tiempo.

-Tranquila… pequeña… tranquila…- susurra débilmente Inuyasha al saber que Kagome se encuentra frustrada tanto como él.

_¡Maldita Kaede!..._

-¡Ya no tarda en estar el desayuno!.- grita Kaede al asomarse por el comedor observando como Inuyasha la esta fulminando con la mirada y aquello decía una cosa… _su plan esta funcionando._

-.-

_¿No me besas?..._

Se lo había preguntado Kagome al ofrecerle sus labios al despedirse de ella al tener que venir a la oficina, soltando el una carcajada al inclinarse a besarlos, atrayendo a la mujer hacia su cuerpo, disfrutando de esas sensaciones que despiertan en él, aunque todavía sigue culpando a Kaede por la interrupción de la mañana.

-Buenos días señor Taisho.- lo dice aquel hombre de mirada café al entrar a la empresa, inclinado su cabeza como saludo.

-Señor Taisho…- lo dice cierta mujer que se levanta del escritorio a un lado de una puerta, el escritorio muy extenso haciendo ello un lugar de trabajo.

-Buenos días Sango, ¿Cómo va todo?.- saluda Inuyasha hacia la mujer de cabellos castaños.

-Tiene citas hasta la hora de la comida.- se lo informa al ver lo que ha anotado en la agenda.

-¿Después?.- pregunta maldiciendo el no poder estar con Kagome temprano.

-Ninguna.- lo hace saber la propia Sango.

-Hagamos un trato Sango.- lo comienza a decir Inuyasha al estar enfrente de su secretaria.

-¿Qué trato señor?.- pregunta intrigada.

-Si no me haces ninguna cita muy tarde, tú podrás irte mas temprano.- se lo hace saber con una sonrisa, ocasionando una sonrisa en Sango.

-Trato.- responde Sango alegre, por que podrá llegar temprano con su hermano.

-Tu tienes el destino de nuestra hora de regreso a casa en tus manos.- lo dice por ultimo Inuyasha al encaminarse hacia su despacho.

Se queda viendo como su jefe desaparece al cerrar la puerta, preguntándose ¿Qué ha cambiado en él?, antes solía quedarse hasta muy tarde en el despacho y ahora solo desea regresar a casa… ¿acaso se esta acabando el mundo?.

-.-

-¡Ya estoy de vuelta!.- exclama Inuyasha al abrir la puerta dejando las llaves y su portafolio en la mesita de la entrada, escuchando como hierve la sopa y la olla express… sabiendo bien que Kaede esta cocinando.

Camina hacia la cocina, abriendo la puerta al llegarle el aroma de las verduras, carne y pasta, observando a dos mujeres dentro y un perro a un lado acostado. Kaede se encuentra partiendo las papas y Kagome las zanahorias asombrándose de ello.

-Estas de vuelta muy temprano ¿no?.- pregunta Kaede al ver a Inuyasha de pie.

-Salí temprano.- responde automáticamente al ver a la mujer que ha robado todo sus pensamientos.

-Kaede me esta enseñando a… cocinar.- lo dice una Kagome sonriendo al partir las zanahorias que tiene enfrente en trozo mas decentes que los anteriores.

-Déjame decirte Inuyasha, que Kagome aprende muy rápido.- se lo dice Kaede al ver como Inuyasha sigue sin reaccionar.

No puede apartar la vista de Kagome, lleva puesta una playera verde que de mangas cortas, de ellas que las mujeres utilizan al estar descubierto sus hombros, sosteniéndose simplemente de las mangas en los brazos, con aquel short de color blanco y esas sandalias blancas, simplemente hermosa…

-¿Por qué no vas con Inuyasha, Kagome?.- sugiere Kaede, al ver como Inuyasha se come con la mirada a la chica.

-Pero…-

-Yo puedo hacerlo, al rato te puedo enseñar mas cosas.- se lo dice Kaede al interrumpirla.

-Bueno.- responde resignada Kagome al levantarse, mostrando que la playera es una hermosa ombliguera también.

-Anda, anda… afuera yo les avisare cuando este todo listo.- se los dice al empujarlos a los dos con Colmillo afuera de la cocina.

Colmillo decide irse a costar en el sillón, al acomodarse en aquel lugar.

-¿Inuyasha?.- pregunta Kagome al ver que no deja de mirarla.

Parpadea varias veces al ver el rostro de Kagome cerca del suyo lleno de curiosidad, ocasionándole una sonrisa.

-¿No vas a saludarme pequeña?.- pregunta sonriendo Inuyasha al posar sus manos en la cintura desnuda de aquella mujer.

-¡Oh si!.- exclama Kagome al brillar sus ojos posando sus manos en el pecho de Inuyasha y ponerse puntitas al ofrecer sus labios.

Posa sus labios sobre los de Kagome comenzando a reaccionar todo su cuerpo, estremeciéndose de calor ante el beso, primero lento, saboreando aquel encuentro ni tan deprisa ni tan despacio, término medio.

-Como me gustan tus saludos…- susurra débilmente Inuyasha al separar solo un poco sus labios.

-A mi también…- lo dice de la misma forma suave.

Continúan con el beso sin importarles que cierta mujer de edad los este viendo por el espejo de la puerta con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

_Ahora si mi niña Izayo, Inuyasha esta enamorado._

-.-

-Hablo la niña Izayo en la mañana.- lo anuncia aquella mujer al servir el plato de verduras.

-¿Mi madre?.- pregunta desconcertado.

-Así es jovencito, y desea saber a quien llevaras a la reunión el sábado.- se lo hace saber al sentarse enfrente de la pareja.

-¡Eso es obvio!.- exclama Inuyasha exasperado que tanto su madre y Kaede quieran conseguirle una cita.

-¿Así?.- pregunta con una voz de sorpresa fingida.

-Si, y llevare a Kagome.- se lo hace saber al ver a la mujer de su lado la cual abre sus ojos marrones en señal de sorpresa, en cambio de que Kaede sonríe.

-¿Yo?.- pregunta la pelinegra sorprendida.

-Entonces solo tienes una semana para enseñarle lo esencial de esos eventos.- se lo dice la propia Kaede al comenzar a comer su ración de verduras y un poco de carne con mantequilla.

-¡Feh! eso es fácil.- lo dice aquel ojidorado como si el enseñar las cosas fuera de lo mas sencillo como sumar dos mas dos.

-Entonces empieza con dejarla comer sola.- se lo hace ver Kaede al observar como Inuyasha toma el cubierto y le comienza a dar de comer a Kagome.

-Esta bien.- lo murmura entre dientes inconforme, depositando el cubierto para que Kagome lo tome entre su mano derecha.

Ve como Inuyasha es paciente en enseñarle a Kagome los pasos para comer los alimentos el sostener el tenedor y el partir la carne hasta llevarse a la boca.

Sonríe ante la imagen que le muestra aquel chiquillo que crió junto con su niña Izayo, el mismo chiquillo que replicaba no casarse y enamorarse jamás.

-¡Lo logre!.- exclama Kagome sonríe al comenzar a comer correctamente después de algunos intentos, sigue sonriendo al saber que Kagome aprende las cosas rápidamente es como si todo lo que se le enseña lo absorbiera de una manera inmediata, el aprender a vestirse esa misma mañana le asombro por completo a ella y también el cortar las zanahoria, ya decía ella que esa muchacha es una joya.

Se inclina a besar suavemente los labios de Kagome dejado sorprendidas a la pelinegra y la mujer de edad.

-¿Por qué?.- pregunta Kagome al pasar sus verduras por su garganta.

-Por aprender rápido.- se lo hace saber Inuyasha, sintiéndose como un tonto que solo desea besar a esa mujer que es su droga.

Kaede ríe al llamar la atención de ambas personas.

-No me pongas esa cara muchachito, si yo pienso lo que pienso, ¿Qué crees que pensaran las otras personas?.- se lo dice Kaede al seguir riendo, dándole a entender a aquel hombre la situación.

-Cállate nana.- dice Inuyasha algo enojado.

-Me huele que el sábado se anunciara cierto compromiso.- lo dice burlonamente Kaede al levantarse y dirigirse hacia la cocina.

-¿Compromiso?.- pregunta Kagome confundida sin entender aquella palabra, viendo a Inuyasha de perfil.

-¡Feh!.- es la única respuesta que sale de sus labios, estando furioso consigo mismo por dar esa muestra enfrente de esa anciana, pero tal vez tiene razón, si da las mismas muestras el sábado con Kagome su madre y padre no dejaran de perseguirlo hasta que acepte algo mas con Kagome, y eso no va a permitirlo.

-.-

-Está comprobado que Kagome no puede estar mucho tiempo en el agua sin que pase esto.- lo diga Kaede al ver a la mujer de nuevo con aquella trasformación, siendo observada de nuevo por ambas personas, sollozando débilmente.

-No entiendo.- murmura Inuyasha suavemente al ver a la mujer enfrente de él convertida en aquello.

-Yo tengo mi respuesta para ello, y es magia.- lo hace saber Kaede al ver como Inuyasha la mira de una manera que bien podría decirle _"¿estas loca?"._

-Entonces jovencito, ¿Qué otra explicación da a esto?.- pregunta Kaede al estar exasperada por la actitud de Inuyasha.

-Ninguna…- susurra débilmente Inuyasha.

De nuevo una luz cegó un par de minutos a ambas personas, devolviendo a Kagome en su estado "normal".

-¿Puedes vestirte Kagome?.- pregunta suavemente Kaede al taparla con la toalla al ver como Inuyasha se encuentra congelado.

-Si…- murmura entre sollozos Kagome, al sentarse en la cama dejando caer su cabello azabache por cascada en su espalda.

-Anda muchacho tengo que hablar ciertas cosas contigo.- lo dice Kaede al sacar a Inuyasha de la habitación.

-.-

_-Tal vez digas que estoy loca, pero no puedes negar lo que es un hecho, Kagome tiene algo mágico; esos cambios de trasformaciones a lo que se asemeja a una sirena no es normal.-_

Se lo había comentado Kaede al empezar esa absurda conversación con algo que ya es evidente, se mueve un poco al tener a la mujer de la conversación entre sus brazos de nuevo, dormida tranquilamente entre ellos.

_-Ya he comprobado que Kagome no puede estar dentro del agua por más de diez minutos sin que le suceda lo que le sucede.-_

Se lo dijo Kaede al haber comprobar el mismo aquello, y a su vez le da tanto miedo lo que esta sucediendo, la luna ilumina con sus rayos la habitación, al saber que ya muy entrada en la madruga pero aun así no puede dormir, con todo lo que Kaede la ha dicho ronda su cabeza.

_-¿Te acuerdas el libro que te leía a ti y a Sesshomaru cuando eran pequeños?.-_

¡Claro que lo recordaba!, era uno de sus favoritos cuando era pequeño, le gusta escucharlo todas las noches antes de dormir; atesoraba cada historia de ese libro.

_-¿Te acuerdas que dice de las sirenas, verdad?.-_

¡Por supuesto que recordaba!, Las sirenas eran mujeres mitológicas de la era de Grecia, donde se decía que eran las protectoras del mar en aquellos tiempos, pero todo aquello era un mito que se pasa de generaciones a generaciones, ¿no?.

_-¿Por qué no investigas sobre ellas?-_

Lo había sugerido Kaede al ver su confusión, entre el mito o la leyenda, la leyenda es una narración oral o escrita, con una mayor o menor proporción de elementos imaginativos y que generalmente quiere hacerse pasar por verdadera o fundada en la verdad, o ligada en todo caso a un elemento de la realidad a cambio del mito que es un relato tradicional protagonizado por personajes sobrenaturales.

_¿Cuál de los dos será la historia de las sirenas, mito o leyenda?._

-.-

_-No puedo llevarme a Kagome de compras al mercado, esta vez iré por muchas cosas y no quiero perderla.-_

Se lo había dicho Kaede esa misma mañana, al haber llegado demasiado temprano solo darle tiempo de un beso en los labios a Kagome de buenos días antes de salir de la cama.

-¡Es tan grande!.- exclama Kagome desde el asiento del copiloto al ver el edificio de azulejos que se hace presente ante ellos.

Ríe ante la voz de entusiasmo de Kagome al entrar por el estacionamiento.

-No salgas hasta que yo te abra la puerta.- se lo dice a Kagome la cual se queda quieta admirando las luces del estacionamiento y los letreros que hay en las paredes.

Se estaciona en el aparcamiento que le corresponde al apagar el motor, abriendo su puerta de conducto al mismo tiempo que introduce las llaves en su pantalón; da la vuelta a su convertible rojo.

-Anda pequeña sal.- lo dice Inuyasha al abrir la puerta del copiloto.

-No puedo…- susurra Kagome al bajar su vista y enseñarle el cinturón.

-Solo debes de apretar este botón y se abre.- lo explica Inuyasha al inclinarse a abrirle el cinturón y a si mismo tomarla entre sus brazos, demostrando la caída de aquella falda de tonos azules por sus piernas desnudas.

Siente los brazos de Kagome rodear su cuello al tiempo que ella se acomoda en sus brazos, siendo consiente que se encuentra muy hermosa con aquella playera de mangas guangas que son sostenidas por un par de hilos delgados por sus hombros a si mismo que es azul y ombliguera resaltando aun mas sus pechos.

-Si te llevo en mis brazos no vale la pena comprarte calzado.- se lo dice al ver como Kagome sigue abrazándolo y aquello le gusta encaminándose hacia el ascensor donde se abren las puertas introduciéndose en el, apretando el botón que da hacia su oficina.

La deposita con cuidado en el piso del ascensor, sintiendo como Kagome se aferra a él al comenzar a moverse el elevador.

-No me gusta.- lo confiesa Kagome al sentir algo en su estomago.

-Solo serán unos segundos.- se lo dice al tratar de separarse de ella pero es inútil por que Kagome lo abraza por la cintura.

¡Buf! No puede combatir contra ella, no es capaz de separarla de entre sus brazos sin que se sienta desolado.

El sonido anuncia que el elevador ha llegado a su destino abriéndose las puertas de este, dejando ver el estenio lugar del otro lado.

-Anda pequeña, sígueme.- lo dice al entrelazar su mano con la de Kagome, jalándola ligeramente con él al interior de su piso de trabajo.

-¡Muy buenos días señor Taisho!.- saluda Sango al ver atónica como Inuyasha camina hacia ella con una hermosa mujer a su lado.

-Buenos días, Sango.- saluda Inuyasha- quiero presentarte a Kagome.- se lo dice al fijar su vista a la mujer de su lado.

-Un placer señorita Kagome.- saluda cortésmente Sango, viendo que hace un gesto la mujer.

-Kagome…- susurra la misma Kagome al no gustarle ese _"señorita Kagome"._

Suelta una risita al comprende a la pelinegra.

-Solo dice Kagome, no le gusta esos términos Sango.- lo explica Inuyasha a una secretaria atónita por lo que esta viendo, ¡su jefe riendo!.

-¡Ah!.- exclama Sango.

-Ella es Sango, es mi secretaria y me ayuda en el trabajo.- explica Inuyasha al ver la cara de curiosidad de Kagome.

-Es muy bonita.- comenta Kagome al ver la mujer enfrente suyo, la cual se sonroja ante las palabras de la pelinegra.

-Gracias…- agradece la misma Sango.

-Es lo que me gusta de Kagome, que no sabe mentir.- explica Inuyasha sin pensar que ha dicho un impulso en voz alta sonrojando aun mas a Sango y un poco a Kagome- tengo una reunión en unos momentos así que Sango deseo pedirte un favor.- lo concluye el propio ojidorado.

-¿Cuál señor?.- pregunta la pelicafe.

-Cuida de Kagome, puedo ¿encárgatela verdad?.- pregunta algo angustiado, precisamente ese día que esta mucho mas ocupada a su nana se le ocurrió decirle que Kagome no puede estar con ella.

-Claro señor.- responde Sango al ver a la mujer que es aproximadamente de su estatura y edad si no calcula mal.

-Anda pequeña acompáñame un rato a mi despacho y ahora vuelves con Sango.- se lo dice Inuyasha al caminar con Inuyasha hacia la puerta no sin antes sonreírle a Sango.

-.-

_-Se que puede sonar increíble y hasta alarmante, pero Kagome no recuerda nada de su pasado, así que por favor ten paciencia con ella.-_

Se lo había pedido cortésmente su propio jefe al dejarle a Kagome en el sillón del lugar cerca de la mesa observando unas revistas.

_-Te la encargo, es mi único tesoro.-_

Era la primera vez que veía a su jefe demostrar esa ternura, alegría, protección… y amor, ¿tan enamorado estará de esa mujer llamada Kagome?; reconoce que es muy hermosa, sincera, tierna y sobretodo inocente.

-Sango…- llama Kagome al cerrar la revista y depositarla en la mesa de enfrente.

-¿Si?.- contesta.

-Estoy aburrida, ¿puedo ayudarte?.- termina preguntando Kagome al decirle su estado de animo, Inuyasha se encerró en ese lugar hace mucho tiempo y no ha salido a verla.

-¿Ayudarme?.- pregunta Sango atónica, nunca antes una mujer que no trabajara para Taisho's Company ayudaba sin recibir nada a cambio.

-Si, no se mucho pero puedo aprender.- lo dice al mismo tiempo que sus ojos brillan.

-Si tú quieres.- lo murmura Sango sin importarle en que le ayude a acomodar las invitaciones dentro de los sobres.

-Dime que hacer.- lo exclama entusiasmada Kagome al ver como Sango le lleva una caja enorme.

-Debes de meter estas tarjetas en los sobres.- se lo explica al mimo tiempo que ella hace una demostración, observando que Kagome pone mucha atención.

-No te fallare.- lo dice con entusiasmo al comenzar hacer lo que Sango le dijo.

Suelta una risita al ver el entusiasmo de Kagome a algo que ella habría renunciado si pudiera, era tan aburrido meter las tarjetas a los sobres.

-.-

Sango vigila desde su escritorio a Kagome, la cual se encuentra de rodillas en el suelo sin importarle que la falda pueda ensuciársele, teniendo mejor comodidad para la tarea que le ha encargado, lleva algunas cartas ya hechas, y con ello sonríe al seguir viendo el entusiasmo de la mujer.

Comprendía por que su jefe se la había encargado tanto, esa mujer era una joya, como hubiera dicho su madre si estuviera viva, _un diamante en bruto que al ser pulido demuestra su valor._

-¡Hola Sango!, ¿Cómo te va?.- se escucha la voz masculina que llama la atención de ambas mujeres.

-Señor Kouga, muy bien y a usted.- se lo dice cortésmente al seguir en su asiento, viendo que Kouga fija su mirada en Kagome.

-¡Wow!, ¿y quién es esa preciosura?.- exclama Kouga, al acercarse hacia Kagome.

Se levanta rápidamente de su asiento al caminar hacia donde esta Kagome.

-Se llama Kagome, y es del señor Inuyasha.- lo dice Sango nerviosa, por que conoce la rivalidad de ambos hombres, el estar jugando con las mujeres del uno y el otro, pero Kagome es demasiado inocente para darse cuenta de ello.

-Con que Kagome.- lo dice Kouga ignorando el aviso de Sango.

Kouga estira su mano al inclinarse hacia delante, dejando que Kagome la tome al ayudarla a levantarse, deleitándose de aquella hermosa mujer.

-Un placer conocerte Kagome.- lo dice cortésmente Kouga al besar la mano femenina.

No sabe como reaccionar ante aquel hombre de ojos azules.

-Venía a ver a esa bestia, pero creo que prefiero llevarte a comer, ¿aceptas?.- pregunta cortésmente Kouga al sonreír, con una de esas sonrisas que son capaces de derretir a cualquier mujer.

-Señor Kouga…-

-Inuyasha…- susurra Kagome al interrumpir a Sango.

-¡Bah!, esa bestia no importa.- lo dice Kouga al tomar ambas manos, ocasionando un sonrojo en las mejillas de Kagome.

-Por favor señor Kouga.- lo dice Sango, al querer apartar a Kagome, pero este no deja que se aparte al tomarla fuertemente de las manos.

-¡Suéltala Kouga!.- grita una voz masculina furiosa, llamando la atención de ambas mujer y ese hombre.

-Vamos bestia, ¿te asusta la competencia?.- pregunta burlonamente Kouga al seguir tomando las manos de Kagome.

-Suéltala.- lo vuelve a repetir Inuyasha caminando hacia donde esta Kagome, dándole un golpe a las manos de Kouga obligando a soltarla.

-No vuelvas a tocarla.- lo hace saber amenazantemente el propio ojidorado.

-¿Miedo a la competencia, bestia?.- pregunta de nuevo aquel hombre al desafiar al ojidorado.

-¡Por favor!.- exclama Sango al ver la tensión en ambos hombres, posándose en medio de ambos.

-¿A que has venido lobo?.- pregunta Inuyasha al dejar que Kagome lo abrace de la misma forma que él lo hace.

-Hay una junta de emergencia en el ultimo piso, Miroku, Sesshomaru, mi padre y mi tío están ahí, vine a avisarte.- se lo dice furioso, al ver como esa mujer esta en los brazos de esa bestia.

-En un momento subo.- lo dice fríamente al darse la vuelta llevando consigo a Kagome.

-Esa bestia no debería de tener a esa belleza, ¡kuso!, siempre tiene a las mujeres que me interesan solo para jugar con ellas, pero Kagome es… es…- lo dice en voz alta al ver como Inuyasha cierra la puerta, estando furioso, sin terminar de completar su idea.

Sigue viendo al primo de su jefe, ambos tienen una rivalidad que se dio desde muy pequeños, según le ha contado Miroku hermano de Kouga, ambos muy diferentes, solo esperaba que Kami no dejara que Kagome fuera manzana de discordia entre ambos primos, ella era buena, no se merece aquello.

-.-

Se dedica a besar los labios de Kagome, demostrándose que esa mujer es suya, simplemente y egoístamente suya.

Sube una de sus manos por la pierna de Kagome al estar sentada está en sus rodillas, ambos en el sillón que se encuentra dentro del despacho, Kagome suspira entre aquellos besos, que poco a poco comienzan a marearla.

Corresponde cada uno de los besos de Inuyasha pegándose aun mas hacia su cuerpo, jadeando al sentir la mano de este en su muslo ocasionándole sensaciones placenteras.

Muy a pesar suyo se separa de aquellos labios dejando su mano extendida en aquel muslo bien formado, escuchando la respiración agitada de Kagome al igual que la suya, sonriendo al mismo tiempo que sus ojos dorados se abren al estar orgulloso de aquel aspecto, labios rojos e hinchados, pechos inflamados y duros, y aquel cabello algo desordenado al igual que falda y blusa.

Gime en protesta Kagome al no seguir con aquellos besos, abriendo sus ojos marrones demostrándole al ojidorado que sus ojos están dilatados de deseo.

-¡Por Kami que deseo continuar!, pero… prefiero en una cama y deleitarme completamente de tu sabor.- se lo confiesa al besar suavemente los labios de Kagome teniendo como respuesta un gemido- anda pequeña, termina lo que andabas haciendo para ir a comer.- se lo dice suavemente entre besos.

-Me gusta mucho…- susurra Kagome al confesarle que le gusta estar ocupada.

_Esa mujer lo volverá loco muy pronto…_

-.-

-¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta Kagome?.- escucha que se lo dice Sango al ponerse a un lado de ella, captando su atención por completo.

-Claro.- responde.

-¿Qué tan serio van las cosas entre tu e Inuyasha?.- pregunta curiosamente, al regresar de comer, su jefe ya había llegado y se encontraba besando a Kagome afuera del despacho, ambos absortos el mundo que les rodeaba, y para ser sincera nunca antes había visto así al señor Taisho.

-¿Serio?.- pregunta Kagome sin comprender, ¿de que habla?.

-Si, si han llegado a algo mas que besos, ¿Cómo caricias, besos en tu cuerpo y en cama?.- termina pregunta algo sonrojada, observando la reacción de Kagome la cual primero es sorpresa y después sonrojo, aquello decía un claro _"si"_.

-Otras mujeres te tendrían envidia, ellas siempre han soñado con casar al señor Taisho.- se lo dice al ver que la propia Kagome no le dice nada- te felicito y espero que seas feliz.- lo dice con todo corazón.

-Gracias…- susurra Kagome, al comprende poco de lo que le habla Sango, tal vez después pueda preguntárselo a Inuyasha.

-¿Están listas para partir?.- pregunta la voz masculina al salir del despacho, viendo a ambas mujeres.

-¡Yo si!.- exclama Kagome extasiada al levantarse del suelo, y comenzar a guardar las cartas en la caja que le indico Sango, todavía le faltaba pocas, pero tal vez mañana termine.

-Yo también señor Taisho.- lo dice Sango al caminar a recoger sus cosas, su hermano estaría feliz de verla llegar temprano a casa.

La puerta del elevador se abre dejando ver un hombre tal vez cinco centímetros bajo que Inuyasha y de ojos azules oscuro con una coleta siendo amarrada por detrás de la cabeza con un traje implacable.

-¡Oh Sanguito por fin te alcanzo!.- lo exclama el hombre al ver a la mujer estar a lado de la pareja.

-Señor Miroku.- murmura Sango sonrojada.

-¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que soy solo Miroku?.- pregunta exasperado el propio hombre, dirigiendo ahora su vista a la pareja, sonriendo al comprobar que esa es la mujer de la cual Kouga llego murmurando maldiciones sobre Inuyasha.

-Cállate.- advierte amenazantemente Inuyasha.

-Vamos amigo, primo… yo nunca diría alguna tontería.- lo dice dulcemente en tono bromista.

No dice palabra alguna simplemente ve al hombre enfrente de él sonriéndole, cosa que ella se pega aun más al cuerpo de Inuyasha.

-Tranquila bella dama, yo nunca me atrevería hacerle daño o algún comentario que la incomode.- lo dice Miroku al inclinarse en una reverencia- mi nombre es Miroku y soy primo de ese hombre considerado.- lo ultimo lo dice burlonamente.

-Soy Kagome.- se lo dice al estirar su mano como Inuyasha le dijo en la mañana que hiciera al conocer personas que ella quisiera saludar o simplemente se limite a sonreír.

Se siente orgulloso de que Kagome acepte a su mejor amigo, eso quiere decir que no tiene pésimos gustos al escoger entre primos.

-Ya que he conocido a mi futura prima y cuñada, espero que me permita robarme a Sanguito.- se lo dice Miroku al sonreír y ver a la mujer de su corazón sonrojarse aun más.

Hace un gesto al dar entender que no ha comprendido mucho, pero Inuyasha agrega mentalmente que comenzara a enseñarle algunas cosas a Kagome antes del sábado.

Nos veremos primo el sábado.- lo dice por ultimo Miroku al entrar al elevador con Sango a su lado.

-Inuyasha…- susurra débilmente Kagome al alzar su rostro.

-Tendré que enseñarte muchas cosas mi pequeña.- se lo dice al inclinarse a besar esos labios que tanto lo han drogado.

_Y vaya que desfrutara enseñándole cada una de las cosas que tiene en mente, ya mucho después comenzara a investigar lo que Kaede le pidió…_

…_¿Mito o Leyenda?..._

**Continuaraaaaa!...**

**¡Konchiwa!... ¿Cómo han estado chicas?, yo aquí terminando una semana de exámenes, todavía me falta otra, así que no se me apuren… mil gracias por sus comentarios y aquí esta este capitulo con un semi lemon.**

**Ya la próxima semana es mi ultima en clases así que podré continuar Water Drops, muy pronto, muchas gracias por su apoyo!, nos vemos el próximo sábado.**

**Se despide**

**Fesabi**


	4. Familia Taisho

**Capitulo IV.- Familia Taisho.**

_-Miroku me comento que tienes a una mujer muy hermosa, y Kouga dice que es una exquisita joya; me preocupas.-_

¿Por qué su madre tenía que meterse en su vida?, no le bastaba con Sesshomaru y sus dos nietos.

Ese Kouga, maldito primo que tiene… ¿Cómo pudo fijarse en Kagome?.

-¿Vienes a comer?.- pregunta una pelinegra al sentarse a un lado de aquel ojidorado pensativo.

-Claro pequeña.- contesta al ver a Kagome, con aquella nueva vestimenta, el día de ayer que la llevo a Taisho's Company llevaba tonos azules, esta ocasión lleva un pantalón de mezclilla ajustado y una playera de tirantes rosa, con esas sandalias del mismo color que su playera.

-Yo le ayude a Kaede.- lo dice Kagome sonriendo al querer demostrarle a Inuyasha que ella puede hacer cosas.

-¿Así que por eso no quisiste ir conmigo?.- lo pregunta con un poco de reproche el propio ojidorado, al haber sido rechazado esa mañana muy temprano por la mujer que le roba el pensamiento.

_¿Puedo quedarme?..._

Se lo había preguntado en la mañana Kagome al él mismo al comenzar a besarla como un signo de buenos días, y no había manera de negarle algo.

-Si…- lo dice al dejarse abrazar por Inuyasha, deslizándose las sandalias por sus pies, dejándolos desnudos; una parte era que Kaede le enseñara a cocinar y otra por que deseaba aprender mas cosas que Kaede le ha prometido, como el leer… ¡ansiaba por darle una gran sorpresa a Inuyasha!.

El sonido de la puerta con el sonido del ladrido se hace presente, ocasionando que Kagome se pegue al brincar un poco de entre sus brazos.

Ríe ante la forma inocente de su pequeña, el asustarse y sorprenderse por cosas simples.

-Es solo la puerta pequeña.- se lo explica al ver como esta se hecha un poco hacia atrás al ver el rostro relajado de Inuyasha, sonríe dejándose abrazar por completo, las manos de Inuyasha en su espalda levantándose de puntitas al ofrecer sus labios.

-¿Te he dicho cuanto te he extrañado?.- pregunta suavemente Inuyasha al saber que si ya se lo había dicho al haber llegado a casa de nuevo.

Suelta una risita al escuchar las palabras de Inuyasha, cerrando sus ojos dejando que sus labios sean tomados por aquel hombre, soltando un suspiro al mismo tiempo que su cuerpo comienza a relajarse y amoldarse al cuerpo de Inuyasha.

-¡Suéltala bestia!.- se escucha la voz masculina al interrumpir aquel beso.

Se separa de los labios de Kagome pero sin soltarla observando a aquel hombre que oso entrar a su casa.

-¿¡Que demonios haces en mi casa?.- pregunta Inuyasha, lanza una mirada fría.

Venía a hablar contigo de una… propuesta.- lo ultimo lo dice al lanzar una mirada a la mujer que tiene su primo en brazos.

-¿Qué propuesta?.- pregunta fríamente Inuyasha sintiendo ganas de golpear a Kouga.

-¿Podría ser en privado?.- se lo pregunta al seguir desafiando a su primo.

-Pequeña, ¿Por qué no vas con Kaede y le ayudas a poner la mesa?.- lo dice Inuyasha suavemente al girar su rostro y besar suavemente los labios de su pequeña.

-¿Vendrás a comer?.- pregunta inocentemente Kagome al sentir como Inuyasha deja de abrazarla.

-En un momento.- promete al dejarla ir de sus brazos, observando como se dirige hacia la cocina, viendo como su primo no deja de ver a Kagome hasta esta ver desparecido detrás de la puerta.

-Vamos al despacho.- lo dice a su primo, el cual ambos comienzan a caminar hacia el lugar.

Toma siento detrás de su escritorio esperando que su primo haga lo mismo enfrente de él.

-¿A que has venido?.- se lo pregunta, al saber que lo que dijo enfrente de Kagome es mentira.

-Veo que me conoces.- lo dice burlonamente Kouga.

-¿Qué quieres?.- pregunta Inuyasha.

-Vengo ha proponerte que me des a Kagome.- lo dice directamente Kouga al fijar su mirada con la de su primo

-¿¡Que demonios?.- pregunta exaltado Inuyasha, al tratar de no golpear a su primo.

-Quiero a Kagome.- se lo dice ahora en otras palabras.

-¿Te has vuelto loco?.- pregunta Inuyasha sin saber si escucho bien.

-No.- responde secamente aquel hombre de ojos verdes claros.

-Fuera de mi casa.- lo ordena Inuyasha, al no responderle nada a su primo.

-Kagome no es tuya primo, ella puede decidir a quien de los dos amar.- lo dice Kouga al levantarse del asiento, dejando en claro que no se dará por vencido.

-Vete.- vuelve a repetirlo jurando por Kami que si no sale en esos momentos golpeara a su primo, sin importarle que aquello cause un conflicto familiar.

-.-

Camina tratando de guardar el equilibrio como le enseño Kaede, teniendo ambas manos ocupadas por la bandeja que trasporta te y pastel que ayudo a preparar, sonriendo al querer saber la reacción que tendrá Inuyasha en ello.

_-Anda Kagome ve a llevarles algo de tomar y comer mientras esta la comida.-_

Se lo había dicho Kaede dejando que ella misma prepare la bandeja en base de sus instrucciones, sonriendo de felicidad, esos cuatro días ha aprendido muchas cosas y le gusta.

Suelta un grito al chocar con alguien llevándose encima de ella todo el pastel y el té que contenía la bandeja que llevaba, escuchando el fuerte sonido del metal sobre el azulejo.

Con sus ojos marrones ve el piso batido de pastel y té al igual que su ropa, llenándosele sus ojos de lágrimas.

_¡Tanto esfuerzo para nada!..._

-Lo siento…- escucha la voz masculina que llega a reconocer, pidiéndole perdón, pero aun así no tiene caso.

¡Tiro todo!.- reprocha Kagome al alzar la vista mostrándole a aquel hombre de ojos verdes sus lagrimas.

-¡Lo siento mucho, Kagome!.- se vuelve a disculpar, al ver las lagrimas de esa mujer.

-¡¿Oh Kami, Kagome estas bien?.- lo exclama y pregunta una voz masculina atrás de aquel otro hombre.

Ve a Inuyasha salir de la habitación, caminando hacia él mientras suelta unos pequeños sollozos, pasando de largo alado de aquel hombre. Envuelve con sus brazo la cintura de Inuyasha escondiendo su rostro en el pecho de este dando rienda suelta a sus lagrimas.

¡Mou!, ¡ella que se había esforzado!, ¡quería complacer a Inuyasha!.

-Tranquila pequeña…- susurra suavemente Inuyasha envolviéndola entre sus brazos sin importarle que su ropa se haya manchado de pastel y té.

-Vete Kouga.- lo dice Inuyasha sonando algo tranquilo al tener a la mujer que su primo desea quitarle entre sus brazos.

-No lo hice con intención.- se disculpa Kouga al referirse a la bandeja del piso.

-Simplemente vete.- vuelve a repetirlo.

-Volveré Taisho.- amenaza al salir del lugar.

Ve desaparecer a su primo por el pasillo, suspirando con pesar, algunas veces le causaba lastima su propio primo, una competencia absurda ahora la ve desde que tiene a Kagome, tal vez antes de tenerla hubiera aceptado ese reto, pero ahora no.

-Tranquila pequeña…- susurra de nuevo dulcemente al acariciar el cabello azabache que cae como cascada en la espalda de Kagome.

-Es que… yo….- balbucea entre sus brazos al seguir llorando, causándole cierta ternura.

-Por qué no te enseño a limpiar y me platicas todo lo que has aprendido.- lo dice al saber que Kagome aquello le agradara, no le gustaba verla triste y mucho menos llorando.

-¿Enserio?.- pregunta Kagome al dejar que un hipo salga de sus labios.

-Por supuesto, anda ven, tienes que cambiarte y vendremos a recoger esto.- se lo dice con una sonrisa, viendo los ojos de aquella mujer como de un momento opacos se iluminan.

-.-

-¿En verdad te gusto?.- pregunta Kagome al sonreír.

-¡Oh si!, muchísimo, aprendes muy rápido, pequeña.- lo dice sonriendo el mimo ojidorado, al estar orgulloso de Kagome.

-Mañana Kaede prometió enseñarme a cocinar otra cosa, pero lo haré yo solita.- se lo confiesa una Kagome llena de alegría, dejando que la mano de Inuyasha siga en su muslo izquierdo.

-Llegare impaciente a comer.- lo dice al inclinarse a besar los labios de Kagome escuchando como Colmillo ronca al encontrarse a los pies de la cama.

-También haré agua.- lo dice Kagome entre besos, estando acostada disfrutando de los besos y caricias.

-Provocaras que no quiera ir a trabajar.- se lo hace saber al separarse de sus labios.

-Me gusta.- lo dice Kagome sin sentirse obligada a mentir, le gustaría que Inuyasha pasara todo el día con ella.

-Pequeña descarada.- lo dice burlonamente al besar esos labios que tanto adora.

Ríe ante las cosquillas que Inuyasha provoca en sus costados.

-Ya Inuyasha…- susurra Kagome entre risas.

-Bien, bien… pero a dormir.- lo dice derrotado Inuyasha al envolverla entre sus brazos, dejando que Kagome descanse su cabeza en su pecho, el mismo quedando boca arriba, escuchando el susurro de los labios de su Kagome decir _"buenas noches, Inu"._

Mira fijamente el techo blanco de su habitación, respirando lentamente, su pecho sube y baja aquello que comienza a adormecer lentamente a Kagome cayendo en un sueño profundo donde solo él esta presente, desearía poder tener a esa mujer completamente, de la misma forma que la tubo antes de que la misma Kaede los interrumpiera hace días atrás, no había vuelto a llevarla hasta ese limite sin asegurarse que nadie va a interrumpirlos.

_-¿Crees que tu primo se va a quedar con los brazos cruzados?.-_

Se lo había preguntado Kaede, al estar asolas, mientras Kagome esta cambiándose de ropa; tal vez la respuesta sería un _"NO"._

_-Nunca entendí por que ambos siempre se la pasan demostrando quien es el mejor en que, ¡por Kami! Ambos han crecido ¿no creen que deberían de madurar?...-_

Lo termino preguntando algo exasperada la propia Kaede al saber que ella ha estado en muchos de los enfrentamientos de ambos; Kaede tenía razón, desde pequeños tanto Kouga como él han estado compitiendo por cosas que ahora que lo analiza simplemente ha sido para alimentar su ego, solo que con Kagome es diferente, a ella no planea ponerla en ese juego.

_-¿Por qué no te comprometes con ella?.-_

Se lo había sugerido Kaede al preguntarle que hará para que Kouga no le haga daño Kagome, sabía tanto como su nana y él que Kouga no tomaba enserio a las mujeres… como… él.

_¡oh kami!..._

Abre sus ojos desmesuradamente al descubrir algo de su vida.

_¿¡Hasta ahora lo descubres?._

Escucha que una vocecita se lo dice, como si se burlara de él.

_Siempre lo has sabido Inuyasha Taisho, solo que nunca antes te había importado._

Se lo vuelve a decir esa misma vocecita.

¡Kuso!... es cierto… pero con, con Kagome es diferente.

_¿Lo crees?_

Se lo pregunta esa vocecita interior.

¡Por supuesto que lo es!, el mismo sabía que Kagome es enserio.

_¿Por qué?_

Lo pregunta la voz.

¿Por qué?... Por qué Kagome es diferente, sincera, tierna, inocente, bella… y por que… ha…

_¿Cautivado tu corazón?..._

Lo termina de decir esa voz al burlarse de su dueño.

¡Oh por Kami!...

_¿Acaso no lo sabías baka?..._

Se lo pregunta en burla, al reírse.

-¡Kuso!, ¡Cállate!...- lo exclama Inuyasha con el sonido salir de sus labios, ocasionando que Kagome lance un quejido.

_-Cásate con ella hijo, Kagome es una buena mujer y se que te ama.- lo dice Kaede, hacia un Inuyasha de pie._

_-¿Me ama?.- pregunta sin creer._

_-Soy anciana, viví el amor y se reconocerlo.- se lo explica._

¿Tendrá razón su nana?...

_¿Cuándo me darás nietos, Inuyasha?._

Se lo había preguntado su madre hace unas semanas atrás contestándole él, _"nunca",_ solo que ahora…

Gira su rostro al ver a Kagome dormida, entre sus brazos, se ve tan linda, sus pestañas negras y largas, esa nariz pequeña, sus labios carnosos que adora besar cada vez que tiene ocasión, y esos ojos escondidos detrás de esos parpados, los adora cuando muestra felicidad, ternura, tristeza y enojo.

_-¿Qué harás cuando Kagome recuerde la memoria y sepa a que lugar pertenece?...-_

Se lo había preguntado Miroku esa mañana al haberle explicado la pequeña historia de Kagome, siendo incapaz de contestar a su pregunta, como si esas simples palabras le hubieran rebanado el corazón.

¡Kuso!... es tan pronto para tomar una decisión…

_¿Supongo que llevarás a Kagome el sábado?._

Se lo había preguntado Miroku al decirle que el piensa llevar a Sango, y por supuesto que había confirmado aquello.

Planeaba llevar a Kagome, por algo le había comprado ese vestido de tonos rosa que le quedaba de maravilla al vérselo puesto en la tienda.

Siente como el cuerpo de la pelinegra se mueve un poco al suspirar su nombre, abrazándolo aun mas, sonriendo al saber que se ha acostumbrado tanto en esos días a tener a Kagome a su lado.

_¿La dejaras ir cuando llegue el momento Inuyasha Taisho?..._

-.-

No entendía por que Kaede se había llevado tan temprano a Kagome y todavía no están de vuelta ambas.

_La traeré antes de que te vayas a la reunión…_

Lo había prometido esa encina, dejándolo ir a la oficina y volver solo a cambiarse a un traje mucho más elegante; encontrándose con la sorpresa que Kagome no ha llegado con Kaede.

-¡Kuso Colmillo!, ¿Dónde demonios se habrán metido?.- se lo pregunta a su perro el cual simplemente alza una oreja para ver de reojo a su amo, sin tener decencia alguna de levantarse de la cama.

Se encuentra impaciente, no tardan en dar las siete y deben de salir de la casa para llegar a las ocho.

Ve a Colmillo bajarse de la cama, ladrando y así anuncia la llegada de ambas mujeres.

Con cuidado mi niña, no queremos que estropees todo el trabajo.- escucha que Kaede lo dice dulcemente al tiempo que cruza su habitación, para pararse en seco en medio de la sala observando a Kagome en el vestíbulo.

_Hermosa…_

Es la primera palabra que llega a su mente al observar a la mujer de enfrente, el cabello azabache largo cayéndole por la espalda y un poco por los hombros, un maquillaje tenue rosado en sus ojos y labios, haciéndola lucir inocente y sensual; aquel vestido que le queda perfectamente como recordaba, una caída vertical dejando ver sus piernas, sus hombros descubiertos simplemente con dos hilos que sostiene el vestido y por ultimo en la altura de sus pechos una maya rosado que hace lucir todavía mas sexy.

-¡Ni se te ocurra!.- lo exclama Kaede al ver como Inuyasha se acerca a Kagome- si deseas besarla lo harás cuando ya se la hayas presentado a tu madre y padre no quiero que estropees su maquillaje.- lo concluye la propia Kaede al entregarle a Kagome una bolsa pequeña.

Se encuentra en expectativa que Inuyasha le diga algo, simplemente la ve y ella lo ve, sonrojándose al observarlo muy guapo, sintiendo su corazón acelerarse.

-Anda que se les hace tarde.- se los dice la propia Kaede al tomar el abrigo de Kagome de la silla continua.

-Kaede…-

-Si ya se tal vez se queden a dormir en la casa de tus padres, así que me llevare a Colmillo conmigo.- se lo dice al interrumpir al ojidorado.

-Gracias Kaede.- lo dice Kagome dulcemente al salir de la casa.

-No hay de que niña.- se lo dice al sonreírle- dale muchas sorpresas a ese Inuyasha.- se lo concluye al dejarla ir donde Inuyasha la espera dentro del carro.

Entra al carro al ponerse el cinturón, como le enseño Inuyasha, escuchando el ladrido de Colmillo para girarse y despedirse con la mano del perro y de Kaede.

Conduce con cuidado, al poner el radio, sonriendo a Kagome por la expresión que hace al ver cada una de las luces encendidas en los edificios y los espectáculos que se ve hacia el mar.

Le toma un par de minutos divisar la gran casa de los Taisho's, ahí se celebrara el evento del tanto hablar.

_-No se te olvide el evento hermanito…-_

Se lo había recordado esa tarde Sesshomaru, ignorando sus comentarios.

Gira el volante al entrar por el ángulo, rodeando la fuente que su madre mando poner, estacionando el carro detrás de los demás.

-Dejaremos que se lo lleven y lo estacionen.- lo dice al bajar del asiento, al saber que Kagome espera que él le abra.

-Gracias…- susurra Kagome, al tomar la mano de Inuyasha al ponerse de pie.

-Veo que Kaede es una gran maestra.- se lo hace saber al cerrar la puerta, entregándole las llaves de su convertible al hombre.

Le sonríe a Inuyasha al comenzar a subir los escalones de las escaleras a su lado, sintiéndose un poco nerviosa.

-Tranquila pequeña, si deseas irnos puedes pedirlo.- se lo hace saber suavemente Inuyasha al comenzar entrar a la casa, donde ambos mozos piden sus abrigos, dejando a Kagome con el precioso vestido y a él con el traje- Te presentare a mis padre, para poder besarte después.- se lo dice al estirar su brazo en signo que pase el suyo por ese lugar, cosa que Kagome hace caso al mismo tiempo que se sonroja.

Camina por el salón, observando como todos se les quedan viendo, los hombres recorren con su mirada el cuerpo de la acompañante de aquel Taisho, mientras que las mujeres se quedan sorprendidas, por el simple hecho de que esa mujer aparezca ahora y a lado de Inuyasha Taisho.

Divisa a su madre a un lado de su padre, ambos sonriendo, se acerca a ellos con Kagome a su lado, esperando alguna reacción de su madre y padre, pero parece ser que sonríen aun mas, ve a su hermano y primos, reunidos en familia, Miroku acompañado de Sango, Sesshomaru de su esposa y Kouga acompañado de una mujer pelirroja.

Muestra su sonrisa triunfante al posarse enfrente de aquel grupo familiar, dejando que todos los presentes observen a la hermosa mujer de su lado.

-Hijo…- lo llama su madre, al darle una sonrisa de bienvenida.

-Inuyasha.- lo dice su padre, al sonreírle.

-Mamá, papá les presento a Kagome.- se los dice al saber que ocho miradas se encuentran sobre Kagome, que instintivamente se acerca mas al ojidorado.

**Continuaraaaaaa!...**

**¡Konichiwa chicas!, lamento no habérselos mandado ayer, pero no estuve en mi casa, así que desde hoy muy temprano tienen la continuación, sobre Water Drops, en esta semana tienen el capitulo, ya salgo el lunes de la escuela y me pondré a trabajar sobre el, muchísimas gracias por su paciencia.**

**Espero que disfruten el capitulo,**

**Mil gracias por sus mensajes.**

**Se despide**

**Fesabi.**


	5. Rival

**Capitulo V.- Rival.**

-¿No entiendo por que esa mujer?.- lo dice aquella voz masculina al ver a su hijo con la mujer que hace unos momentos atrás les presento.

-Yo me siento feliz.- se lo hace saber la mujer de su lado.

-¿Y si ella quiere la fortuna de los Taisho como las demás?.- lo pregunta preocupado.

-¿Esa criatura se te hace así?.- lo contesta con esa pregunta hacia su esposo.

-No…- reconoce al seguir fijando su mirada dorada en su hijo feliz con aquella chiquilla entre sus brazos.

-¿Entonces señor Inu-Taisho?.- se gira al ver a su esposo a los ojos, de aquellos que toda mujer se ha enamorado, pero ella ha sido la única que los ha cautivado.

-Confió en mi hijo…- lo dice al suspirar, aunque puede ver el brillo en los ojos de su Izayo- ¿tu sabes algo verdad?.- se lo pregunta de forma acusadora.

-¿Qué te hace pensar eso?.- lo finge.

-¡Tu sabes algo!.- lo exclama al saber que su sospecha es cierta

-Tal vez algo, Kaede me lo dijo.- responde con una sonrisa.

-¡Por eso no estas tu preocupada!.- se lo reprocha al rodearla entre sus brazos.

-Soy una madre, ¿Qué mas puedo hacer?.- se lo pregunta sonriente al dejar que su esposo la acerque a él.

-Tal vez podría entretenerte un rato después de que los invitados se vayan.- se lo hace saber roncamente.

-Es usted un hombre muy… muy seductor señor Taisho.- lo dice Izayo con una enorme sonrisa en sus labios, dejando que todo presente en la fiesta seguía disfrutando de ella, su hijo mayor, bailando con su esposa.

Unos ojos verdes al igual que azules se encuentran viendo aquella pareja que baila, Inuyasha sosteniendo con sus manos la cintura de Kagome, mientras que esta con sus brazos los enrolla en el cuello del ojidorado.

Sonríe a lo que Inuyasha le esta diciendo _"bellísima",_ ocasionando que también se sonroje.

Aun no puede creer lo que Kaede le hizo a Kagome con esa trasformación, su corazón se hincha de orgullo al saber que todas las miradas son para él y los hombres solteros del lugar se manteen a distancia

-¿Quieres seguir bailando?.- pregunta suavemente al inclinarse un poco para que Kagome pueda escucharlo.

-¿Tu quieres?.- pregunta tímidamente la pelinegra

-Esta noche estoy a tus ordenes.- se lo hace saber sonrientemente.

-Entonces quiero seguir.- responde una Kagome feliz, dejando que la música lenta sigua guiando sus pasos.

-.-

Cierra su puño al contemplar aquella escena, sintiendo esas ganas primitivas de golpear a aquel hombre que se ha fijado primero en esa mujer hermosa.

-¿No quieres bailar?.- escucha que le pregunta su acompañante pelirroja.

-No.- responde secamente

Suspira con pesar, Kouga la había invitado a la fiesta de su familia, tonta de ella ilusionándose por que la veía más que una simple mujer, pero solo fueron ilusiones suyas. Envidiaba enormemente a aquella chica, llamada Kagome, ella había cautivada a Inuyasha de una forma única y se veía desde lejos que aquel Taisho estaba enamorado por esa mujer; si tan solo Kouga la mirara de esa forma.

-Maldito Inuyasha.- maldice entre dientes al seguir viendo como este sigue bailando con la mujer que el quiere.

-¿Hacen una linda pareja no?.- pregunta tímidamente hacia el hombre de ojos verdes a su lado.

-¡Keh!, no por mucho tiempo.- hace saber con rencor.

Se queda asombrada por las palabras de Kouga, ¿Qué quiere decir con esas palabras?.

-¿Por qué no te vas un rato por ahí?.- lo sugiere Kouga hacia la mujer que lo acompaña.

-Pero…-

-Ayame por favor, solo te invite por compromiso, no te hagas ilusiones tontas que no tienen nada que ver.- lo dice duramente aquel _playboy_ como lo ha catalogado la mayoría de las mujeres.

-Kouga…-

-Vete.- interrumpe arrogantemente, sin ser consiente que aquella mujer, se le llenan los ojos verdes esmeralda de lagrimas, al mismo tiempo que sus labios tiemblan.

Se da la vuelta tratando de guardar la compostura ante las frías palabras de aquel hombre que ama aunque este no se lo merezca, se encamina hacia el tocador donde podrá tener un poco de estabilidad emocional.

-.-

-Vaya si que mi hermano atrapo a una mujer hermosa.- lo dice en voz alta al estar a un lado de su esposa que como respuesta recibe un codazo en su estomago.

-¡Hey!.- se queja de aquel golpe.

-¡Deja de ver a esa mujer!.- se lo reprocha.

-¿Celosa?.- pregunta burlonamente aquel ojidorado hacia su esposa.

-¡Claro que no!.- exclama mientras que miente, así mismo sus mejillas se sonrojan.

-¡Claro que si!.- se lo contradice, al sonreír, orgulloso de que todavía produzca aquel toque en su pequeña mujer a pesar de los años juntos.

-Mentiroso.- se lo reprocha sin ver a su esposo.

-¡Bah!, Rin… ¿Por qué no desaparecemos un rato y te enseño todo lo que puedo hacer?.- se lo pregunta roncamente con aquella voz sexy al abrazarla.

-¡Sesshomaru!.- exclama avergonzada aquella pelicafe.

-No tenemos a los niños.- se lo hace saber roncamente al inclinarse a morder aquel lóbulo.

-¡¿Qué van a pensar de nosotros?.- exclama y pregunta su esposa.

-Que somos una pareja que sabe disfrutar de los placeres del matrimonio.- responde al bajar sus labios por el cuello desnudo de su mujer al está llevar un vestido rojo de noche.

-Mmmm… no lo se…- lo concluye con un gemido ahogado.

-Yo se que podría convencerte.- lo susurra roncamente aquel hombre de mirada dorada como el ámbar fundido en fuego.

-.-

-¿Me besas?.- pregunta inocentemente la voz de una mujer.

-No tienes por que preguntarlo.- responde aquel hombre al abrazarla.

-Me gusta estar así.- confiesa la pelinegra.

-A mi me encanta verte a la luz de la luna.- aspira el aroma a mar y jazmín que desprende Kagome.

-¿Por qué aquí no hay nadie?.- se lo pregunta al dejar que Inuyasha se incline a rozar sus labios con los suyos, arrancándole unos suspiros.

-Por que es la terraza.- se lo hace saber simplemente al capturar los labios de aquella mujer que lo ha hechizado, escuchándola gemir al abrir sus labios e introducir su lengua lentamente.

Le estrecha aun manos hacia su cuerpo, lanzando un gruñido al sentir como la cadera de Kagome roza con su miembro.

Apenas es conciente de la pequeña brisa que se encuentra en el ambiente, la temperatura en sus cuerpos aumente por la forma de aquel beso.

Siente como las manos de Kagome descienden desde su cuello hasta su pecho, jugando con el botón de la camisa que hay debajo de su corbata, ocasionando que le quede un poco de cordura a su mente, antes de perderse en el deseo.

-Kagome…- lo susurra entre un gemido al separarse suavemente de sus labios escuchando un reproche salir de los labios de aquella mujer, sonriendo a pesar de aquel deseo abrasador que lo envuelve.

Disfruta de la visión que sus ojos dorados le proporcionan, los labios hinchados de aquella mujer y esos ojos marrones con un brillo que lo derrite y al mismo tiempo enciende a un mas su cuerpo.

-Inuyasha.- escucha el murmuro de su nombre en los labios de Kagome.

-Te traeré un vaso.- escucha como se lo dice al separarse un poco de ella.

-Pero…-

-Anda pequeña, siéntate mientras voy por las bebidas.- se lo dice al dejarla en la banca de aquel lugar.

No entiende que sucede, siente su cuerpo inflamado y sus pecho incómodos al igual que algo en su vientre crece, es como la ocasión que estuvo con él en la cama, cuando la beso y olvido todo.

Sonríe ante lo que tiene en mente: _"pedirle de nuevo a Inuyasha que la bese"_.

-¡Vaya, vaya!.- gira su rostro al escuchar ese voz masculina que no reconoce.

No se mueve del lugar, simplemente espera a que aquel hombre aparezca ante ella.

-Veo que mi primito te dejo sola.- se lo dice con una sonrisa, que ocasiona que Kagome se levante y de pasos hacia atrás.

-¿Qué quiere?.- pregunta débilmente.

-¿Qué tiene ese idiota que no tenga yo?.- pregunta con reproche, mientras sus ojos verdes desprenden fuego.

-Yo… yo…-

-Ven acá preciosura.- se lo dice al avanzar hacia ella sin darle oportunidad de salir de aquel lugar, atrapándola entre la pared, barandal y la banca.

-¡Suélteme!.- exclama Kagome al hacerse hacia un lado cuando las manos de Kouga se posan sobre las suyas.

-¿Qué tiene Inuyasha que no tenga yo?.- vuelve a preguntarse al envolverla entre sus brazos, sintiendo como está se retuerce.

-¡Auch!.- escucha como Kagome lo exclama al hacer un gesto de dolor, fijándose en sus manos, que aprisionan los brazos de aquella pelinegra, lastimándola

Sube su mirada hacia los ojos de Kagome, viendo como sus ojos marrones se llenan de lágrimas.

-Yo lo siento…- lo susurra en disculpa Kouga al libelarla.

-¡¿Pero que demonios?.- ambos escuchan una exclamación obligándolos a girar sus rostros.

-¡Inuyasha!.- grita Kagome con lagrimas en sus ojos, al sobarse sus brazos lastimados.

-¿Qué le has hecho lobo?.- pregunta Inuyasha hacia su primo, sin poder golpearlo por que lleva las dos copas de cristal en sus manos.

-Yo… yo…- balbucea aquel hombre al sentir como Kagome pasa a un lado suyo y corre a los brazos de su primo.

-Largo de aquí antes de que te rompa la cara.- amenaza fríamente Inuyasha al querer golpear a su primo pero no puede por tres simples razones, la primera le prometió a su madre nada de escándalos, la segunda tiene a Kagome entre sus brazos y la tercera las malditas copas.

-No me iré.- responde fríamente aquel Taisho.

-Lobo, estas llegando a mi limite.- se lo hace saber fríamente.

-Y tu también bestia, estoy arto de que siempre consigas a las mujeres que yo quiero, y esta vez no me voy a retirar.- se lo hace saber, al darle pelea.

-¿Pretendes hacer una escena aquí?.- se lo pregunta al recordarle en que lugar se encuentran.

-No me importa.- responde desafiante.

Suspira y pide perdón en su mente al saber que su madre lo regañara después.

-Kagome no te quiere a ti, date por vencido.- dice aquello al picar a su primo.

-¡Ven y pelea como hombre, bestia!.- exclama furioso aquel ojiverde.

-Así tú lo pediste lobo.- suspira derrotado.

-Kagome…- la llama al ver como su pequeña esta aferrada en su pecho.

Alza su rostro al demostrarle las lágrimas.

-Puedes sostener esto.- lo dice al señalarle las copas de lo cual Kagome asiente y las toma- no te acerques.- lo susurra al inclinarse a besar sus labios, escuchando como su primo gruñe ante ello.

-¡Cuando quieras primo!.- lo dice al desabrocharse el saco y ponérselo a su pequeña en los hombros.

Un grito sale de los labios de Kagome al producirse el primer golpe.

-.-

Dentro del salón todo mundo se encuentra disfrutando de la fiesta, hasta que se escucha el grito de una mujer provenir de la terraza llamando la atención de todo individuo dentro.

-¿Qué sucede?.- pregunta Izayo al caminar entre la multitud.

Miroku junto con Sango, su tío y padre siguen a Izayo.

-¡Oh por Kami!.- exclama aquella mujer de ojos cafés.

-¿Qué demonios esta sucediendo?.- pregunta el padre de Miroku al ver aquella escena, ambos Taisho golpeándose mutuamente.

-Kagome, ven conmigo.- la llama Sango al ver a aquella mujer cerca de la puerta sollozando al ver aquella escena.

-Inuyasha…- murmura al estar cerca de Sango.

-Todo saldrá bien.- se lo dice al reconfortarla.

-Si.- responde débilmente

-¡Basta!, ¡basta! Y ¡Basta!.- gritan ambos Taisho's, padres de cada uno.

El ultimo golpe es certero proporcionado por Inuyasha al dejar a su primo estrellado en el barandal.

-¡Demonios!, ¿Qué no pueden comportarse?.- pregunta furioso uno de los grandes Taisho.

-Padre.- susurra Inuyasha.

-Debiste de impedirlo Inuyasha.- se lo reprocha.

-¡¿Crees que iba a dejar a ese lobo sin su lección, después de lastimar a mi prometida?.- lo anuncia furioso Inuyasha, ocasionando que las mujeres exclaman de sorpresa en especial su madre, que sus ojos brillan al ver a su hijo.

-¿Qué mi hijo, hizo que?.- pregunta desconcertado el padre de Kouga.

-Lastimo a Kagome.- vuelve a repetirlo con furia.

-¿En cierto eso jovencita?.- pregunta aquel hombre a una Kagome llorosa, la cual asiente un si en silenció.

-El espectáculo acabo, así que por favor seguir en lo que estaban.- lo dice el señor Inu-Taisho a los presentes que se retirar a los lugares de los cuales los interrumpieron, dejando solo a la familia- Y tu jovencito, vete a tu habitación y que mi futura nuera te ayude a curarte.- se lo dice su padre, al asentir un si y llevarse a Kagome consigo, la cual deja las copas con su primo y su secretaria.

-.-

-¿Te duele mucho?.- le pregunta Kagome inocentemente ocasionando que sonría al verla preocupada.

-Un poco, pero si me das un beso puede curarse.- se lo hace saber al atraerla entre sus brazos, sin importarle que le duele un poco el costado derecho y los labios al saber que se encuentran sangrando.

-Pero tu papá dijo…-

-¡Que importa lo que aya dicho ese viejo!.- exclama fastidiado al interrumpirla.

Sonríe mientras se inclina a besar los labios de Kagome, no llega a concentrarse en ese beso sin ser interrumpido por un par de pasos cerca.

-¡Ya decía yo que no ibas a curarte!.- su madre aparece al ver aquella escena embozando una sonrisa.

-Mamá…- la llama al querer decirle con ello que se vaya.

-Le daré el botiquín a Kagome para que te cueree.- se lo hace saber con una sonrisa al ver a su futura nuera.

Suspira derrotado al seguir a su madre con Kagome a su lado, hacia su antigua habitación.

-Aquí tienes cariño y cuida muy bien de él.- se lo dice al entregarle la caja.

-Buenas noches mamá.- se despide Inuyasha con una sonrisa.

-Le deje a tu prometida un camisón para que lo use, aunque no se si llegue a utilizarlo.- lo concluye son una enorme sonrisa, ocasionando un sonrojo en su hijo.

-Adiós.- se despide Kagome

-Hasta mañana.- es lo último que se escucha de la voz de su mamá al cerrar la puerta detrás de ellos.

-¿Cómo te curo?.- pregunta suavemente Kagome al enseñarle la caja.

-Es fácil, déjame te guió.- lo dice al sonreír, tomando la mano de Kagome al sentarla a un lado de él.

Abre el botiquín, enseñándole cuidadosamente a Kagome que es lo que debe de hacer.

-¿Te duele?.- pregunta al ver el gesto que hace Inuyasha al ponerle el algodón con agua oxigenada como él mismo le explico.

-Solo un poco.- responde al dejarse curar aquellas leves heridas, aunque aquel lobo se había llevado unas cuantas mas que él.

-¿Te pongo la pomada?.- se lo pregunta al enseñarle aquel tubo.

-Si.- responde simplemente al desabrocharse la camisa con la corbata, depositándolas en la silla que hay dentro de su habitación.

Una habitación sencilla, con una cama individual, colchas, un guarda ropa con unos mueves y una silla dentro.

-¿Dónde la pongo?.- hace aquella pregunta al poner sus manos llenas de aquella espesa pomada.

-Aquí por favor, y debes de hacer masaje.- lo dice al sentir como su cuerpo se estremece al sentir las manos de Kagome sobre su costado derecho.

Se concentra en realizar el masaje suave, asombrándose de aquella estructura masculina, sube suavemente sus manos por el pecho de Inuyasha suspirando al sentir como tiembla un poco el ojidorado.

-Kagome.- la llama al gemir un poco.

-¿Si?.- responde al subir su mirada encontrándose con la de Inuyasha.

Se deleita con sus ojos dorados el ver a Kagome, de aquella forma inocente y tan sensual.

-Bésame…- susurra Kagome al exponer sus labios

No hace algún comentario alguno, simplemente se inclina a capturar los dulces labios de su Kagome, envolviéndola entre sus brazos. Se dedica a besar los labios de Kagome, aunque poco a poco comienza a reclinarla para dejarla acostada en la cama, él encima de ella, escuchando unos suspiros salir de los labios de aquella pelinegra.

Las manos de Kagome se mantienen inquietas en su pecho, sonriendo entre el beso al saber que ella no sabe que hacer, pero él se encargara de guiarla en todo.

Desliza sus manos por el costado de Kagome, sintiendo la tela del vestido estorbar en lo que desea hacer, bajándolas hasta el muslo de Kagome, para llevarla de regreso subiendo poco a poco aquella tela que la cubre. Despega sus labios de los de Kagome, al comenzar a bajar lentamente por la mandíbula, escuchando los suspiros de su Kagome.

Con mucho cuidado posa sus manos en la espalda de Kagome buscando el cierre de aquel vestido que encuentra fácilmente, para comenzarlo a bajar lentamente, dando paso a sus dedos al sentir el calor y suavidad de aquella piel femenina.

-Eres deliciosa…- susurra al besar el cuello de Kagome escuchando como esta gime ante la respuesta.

Baje lentamente sus labios hacia el nacimiento de su pecho al bajar al mismo tiempo la tela del vestido.

Apenas es conciente de lo que esta sucediendo, deja que Inuyasha haga con ella lo que desee, puede sentir en un interior un calor que comienza desde su vientre y se expande por todo su cuerpo, al igual que algo húmedo que comienza a formarse en su interior.

Gime al sentir como sus pechos son capturados por los labios de Inuyasha, arqueándose un poco al darle facilidad de saborearlos y quitarle el vestido.

El vestido al igual que los zapatos, se encuentran en el suelo, quedándose solo con una prenda en su cuerpo.

Baja sus labios lentamente, por aquellos senos besando cada centímetro de la piel de Kagome, escuchando los gemidos y ruegos de ella.

Sonríe al saber que dentro de poco él podrá perderse dentro de ella, simplemente aquel pensamiento comienza a excitarlo a un mas, retira con cuidado la ultima prenda del cuerpo de Kagome, al aventarla por algún lugar de la habitación. Sus labios bajan por el muslo, a si mismo que sus manos se concentran en quitarse el pantalón, liberando aquel miembro que pide a gritos estar dentro de aquella mujer. De la misma manera se quita la última prenda en su cuerpo quedando desnudo para comenzar a subir por el cuerpo de Kagome, escuchando como esta gime y lo llama.

De nuevo vuelve a concentrarse en aquellos pechos que muerde, chupe y lame alrededor del pezón duro. Siente como Kagome comienza a acomodarse debajo de él, para encajar sus cuerpos a la perfección, siente las manos de la pelinegra en su cuerpo, precisamente en su espalda. Gruñe al saber que dentro de poco la entra lista para él, el cuerpo comienza a dolerle y la razón no puede prevalecer tanto tiempo.

Se pega aun más al cuerpo de Inuyasha abriendo sus piernas inconcientemente, gimiendo al sentir como algo esta rozando su cavidad femenina, obligándola a hogar gemidos en su garganta y que aquella respiración se acelere.

_¡Oh Kami!..._

Comienza a sentir el liquido salir de Kagome, envolviendo su miembro del cual poco a poco comienza a entrar sin prisa, cerrando sus ojos pero no sin antes envolver los labios de Kagome con los suyos, para llevarla al éxtasis. Da un pequeño empujan al sentir como su miembro acaba de romper por completo aquella barrera, sonriendo al saber que toda su sospecha es cierta… su Kagome es _virgen…_

Mueve sus caderas lentamente al percibir una pequeña queja en sus movimientos por parte de Kagome.

-Tranquila pequeña, pronto pasara.- lo susurra débilmente al seguir besándola de nuevo, de lo cual siente como Kagome se acostumbra rápidamente, para escuchar aquella dificultar de respirar como en su cuerpo y en el cuerpo de Kagome, comenzándola a llevar al clímax poco a poco, seguir chupando, lamiendo y mordiendo cada centímetro de aquella piel.

Entra y sale, poco a poco hasta hacerse un rito acelerado causando embestidas en su cuerpo como en el cuerpo de la chica.

Se detiene dentro del cuerpo de Kagome al sentir como todo en su interior explota de la misma forma que en el cuerpo de Kagome al escuchar su grito y el de el muy lejanos.

Cierra sus ojos y se aferra al cuerpo de Inuyasha clavándole sus uñas al comenzar a sentir aquella descarga eléctrica que comienza desde su vientre hasta explotar en su cuerpo ocasionando que grite.

Cae pesadamente encima del cuerpo sudoroso de Kagome, la cual trata de respirar tranquilamente pero aquello es inútil al tener su corazón acelerado. Todo a su alrededor se queda en silencio esperando a que tanto el y ella comiencen a tranquilizarse.

-Inuyasha…- susurra débilmente al llamar la atención de él.

-Eres mía…- se lo dice con posesión al abrazarla y besarla suavemente.

Sonríe a pesar de que su cerebro no comprende esas palabras, pero si su corazón.

Cierra sus ojos marrones lentamente sin quitar esa sonrisa de sus labios, para poco a poco perderse en un mundo de sueños donde solo existe Inuyasha y ella.

Es consiente de cómo poco a poco Kagome queda dormida después de aquella explosiva actividad, moviéndose un poco para salir de su interior escuchando un sonido de protesta salir de los labios de Kagome, sonriendo aun mas ante aquello.

La toma entre sus brazos, para acomodarla debajo de las cobijas con él, descansando de toda aquella larga y satisfactoria actividad.

Cierra sus ojos dorados, donde Kami lo lleva al mundo de los sueños ha alcanzar a su Kagome... _solo suya…_

-.-

Esa mujer que acompaña aquel joven Taisho se le hace muy conocida, no podía equivocarse cuando vio aquella pulsera que solamente tiene una gemela que él pose en su poder.

_Kagome…_

Ese es el nombre de aquella chiquilla que escapo, necesitaba la pulsera para tener el control de lo que desea, poder recuperar lo que desde el principio fue suyo.

-.-

Se mueve solo un poco, sin despertarse por completo, seguir durmiendo.

Siente como la mujer a su lado se mueve un poco enrollando sus piernas con las de él, ocasionando que su cuerpo responda ante ello, abriendo sus ojos dorados por completo.

Gira su rostro viendo a la pelinegra de entre sus brazos, sonriendo ante aquella sensual imagen, labios rojos e hinchados al igual que su cuello y podría jurar que su cuerpo se encuentra igual, solo que no alcanza a verlo por la manta que los cubre.

-Inu…- la escucha suspirar entre sueños a apretarse Kagome más hacia su cuerpo.

Ve a su alrededor, su antigua habitación ha cambiado algo, el color es azul cielo, el armario se encuentra a su derecha a un lado de la puerta cerrada, enfrente un espejo rectangular que los enfoca a ambos, él con Kagome entre sus brazos, cubiertos por las cobijas azul marino que su madre les dejo.

Las persianas que cubren la ventana a un lado derecho, siendo consiente que la poca luz se filtra entre ellas.

_-¿Así que traes a tu nueva conquista?.-_

_-Y a ti que te importa Masako.- se dice fríamente al tomar las dos copas de vino._

_-No duraras mucho con "esa".- lo escupe aquella mujer de cuerpo de modelo y ojos azules._

Ahora que analiza las cosas, no entiende como él pudo involucrarse con Masako, aquella modelo que lo único que deseaba de él es el apellido Taisho y su dinero, y claro lo que este pueda comprar.

-¿Inu?.- la voz femenina lo saca de aquellos pensamientos, sonriendo al ver a su Kagome despierta.

-¿Qué pasa pequeña?.- se lo pregunta dulcemente al atraerla hacia su cuerpo desnudo.

-Tengo hambre.- se lo hace saber sonriéndole a su Inuyasha, dejando que este acaricie con sus manos su espalda desnuda.

-Si nos vestimos podremos bajar a desayunar con todos.- lo informa al dejar que Kagome se incline hacia delante para besarlo.

Responde aquel beso, es la primera vez que Kagome toma iniciativa ante un beso, en otras ocasiones ella se lo pide y el la besa plenamente, solo que ahora es diferente.

-Buenos días.- se separa Kagome de sus labios al darle aquel saludo con una sonrisa.

-Bueno días, pequeña.- responde al aplastarla entre su cuerpo y sus brazos, sintiendo los pechos desnudos sobre su pecho.

-Tengo hambre, Inu.- se lo vuelve a decir al hacer aquel gesto de niña pequeña que no la ha alimentado, ocasionando una carcajada por parte del ojidorado.

-Si me besas podría dejarte salir.- se lo dice roncamente al encender aquel deseo primitivo.

-Kaede dice que eso es chantaje.- se queja la propia Kagome al hacer una mueca recordando las palabras de la anciana.

-Kaede es una metiche.-le responde fastidiado de que Kaede se meta en su relación.

-¿Metiche?.- pregunta confundida.

-Una persona que se mete en los asuntos de otras.- explica, al dejar que Kagome se recueste en su pecho, sintiendo a continuación caricias en sus pectorales.

-Ella es buena.- se lo dice al defender un poco aquella anciana.

-¡Feh!, no me gusta hablar de Kaede, ¿no quieres tomar un baño?.- se lo termina preguntando al cambiar de tema.

-Inu…- susurra suavemente al levantar su rostro y fijar su mirada en la dorada del chico, como si con ello le recordara cierta "cosa".

-Sería algo rápido.- responde al saber que es lo que le dice Kagome.

-¿Me llevaras?.- pregunta emocionada Kagome al tumbarse a un lado de Inuyasha, haciendo un poco una mueca de dolor.

-¿Te duele un poco?.- preocupado le pregunta el pelinegro.

-Solo un poco.- responde sonriente.

-En la tarde te sentirás muy bien, se que es solo en la primera vez.- se lo hace saber, al inclinarse a besar sus labios.

-¿La primera vez?.- pregunta confundida.

-La primera vez en hacer el amor, pequeña.- responde al besar sus labios, escuchando como Kagome suspira y comienza a entregarse enteramente a sus labios.

-¡Oh!.- exclama si con ello comprendiera todo pero en realidad no es así, ocasionando una sonrisa en Inuyasha el saber que su Kagome no sabe de aquellas cosas y él gustoso de enseñarle todo.

-Inuyasha hijo, el desayuno esta en unos minutos.- ambos escuchan la voz femenina dentro de la habitación, girándose al ver a la madre de Kagome.

-¡Demonios mamá!.- exclama Inuyasha al tomar un poco las cobijas y cubrirlos hasta la barbilla a ambos tanto a Kagome como él.

-Solo vengo a avisar del desayuno.- se lo hace saber con inocencia, a pesar de que es una mentira quería saber como iba la relación de su hijo con su futura nuera.

-¡Sal de aquí!.- grita furioso Inuyasha al ver a su madre en la puerta de _su habitación._

-Los esperamos en veinte minutos, iré a despertar a mi otro hijo.- se despide con una sonrisa para salir del lugar.

-Anda pequeña tenemos que bajar.- se lo hace saber a Kagome en un tono derrotado y furioso por esa interrupción, nunca tenía la privacidad en esa casa, por ello cuando tuvo la oportunidad se fue a vivir al lugar donde vive actualmente.

-Me encantaría.- responde sonriente.

-.-

Suelta un suspiro al ver como Kagome se encuentra durmiendo en su cama, una vez que regresaron de la casa de sus padres, Kagome no le menciono que tenía sueño pero los bostezos fueron suficientes para darse cuenta que esta cansada.

La ve en medio de la cama, con una camisa suya puesta, ya que en la casa de su madre no hay ropa femenina y no deseaba que su madre le diera algo, decidió darle algo de ropa suya, una camisa que usa en el colegio y unas bermudas, dejándole expuestas aquellas hermosas piernas.

Esta descalza a causa de que no hay calzado que el pueda prestarle, pero Kagome no le importo estar entre sus brazos, fue todo lo contrario no quería bajarse de ellos.

_-Me gusta estar así…-_

Se lo había susurrado al mismo tiempo que él la había tomado entre sus brazos para bajar a desayunar con su familia, la cual los recibieron asombrados de que Kagome estuviera con él de esa forma.

Se encamina hacia la cocina, Kaede había avisado que ese día no estaría con ellos, así que él deberá de hacer de comer y cenar, aunque cree que en la cena saldría a tomar algún bocadillo con Kagome.

Adora a ese pequeña que Kami le mando, aun no sabe nada del pasado de Kagome aunque desde esa mañana había tomado la decisión de no hurgar en el pasado de Kagome, tal vez fuera egoísta pero no desea perderla.

_¿Enserio deseas tener un futuro con esa chiquilla?..._

Se lo había preguntado su padre al llamarlo a solas, dejando a Kagome con su cuñada, madre y hermano.

Y ante esa pregunta él mismo había respondido un _si…_

Desea tener un futuro con Kagome, no le importaba lo demás, deseaba tenerla a su lado, ahora comprendía a su hermano cuando se enfrento a su padre para casarse con Rin.

-.-

Se encuentra agotado, es viernes y necesita descansar de todo el trabajo que tuvo en la semana, no le parecía divertido que su padre le cargara de trabajo ahora que sabe que Kagome vive con él, es como si no quisiera dejarlo llegar a casa temprano.

Ha pasado dos semanas desde aquella reunión familiar y esa noche deliciosa que tuvo con Kagome.

Abre la puerta de la casa, notando que no hay nadie dentro, Colmillo no va a saludarlo y Kagome tampoco.

Deja el maletín en la mesa de un lado de la puerta junto con las llaves encontrándose con una nota hecha por Kaede.

_Inuyasha:_

_Fuimos a comprar comida, no tardamos…_

¡Feh!, ¿no pudieron esperarlo?, y él que se había esforzado por llegar temprano a casa, y todo aquello es inútil al no tener su Kagome con él.

Camina hacia su habitación o más bien la habitación que comparte con Kagome, sonriendo al pensar en ello, desde la noche de la fiesta tiene a Kagome con él en todo el sentido de la palabra, _suya…_

Comienza a desabrocharse, el saco junto con la corbata y la camisa, dejándolas en la silla, sin percatarse que tiene compañía.

-Sigues siendo un hombre deseable, querido.- escucha aquello dejando a un ojidorado helado.

-¿Qué demonios haces aquí, Masako?.- pregunta furioso Inuyasha al darse la vuelta y quedar solo con los pantalones, calcetines y zapatos puestos.

-Pensé que con dos semanas alejada de ti, te darías cuenta de que _esa _no es mucho mejor que yo.- se lo hace saber con voz seductora.

-¿Cómo entraste?.- pregunta fríamente al ojidorado.

-Con esto.- lo dice al enseñarle unas pequeñas llaves, un duplicado de las suyas.

-Devuélvemelas y lárgate.- ordena Inuyasha

-Pero Querido…-

-Te lo dije hace dos semanas, no te quiero de nuevo en mi vida.- se lo repite al interrumpirla, tomándola del brazo para sacarla de su habitación.

-Estas viviendo con _esa _¿verdad?.- se lo termina preguntando enojada.

-Y eso a ti que te importa.- responde fríamente aquel ojidorado.

-Es una zorra… auch.- insulta y se queja al sentir como la mano de Inuyasha lastima su brazo.

-Respeta a mi prometida o veras de lo que soy capaz.- amenaza fríamente Inuyasha.

-¡¿Prometida?.- chilla aquella mujer.

-Me casare con ella, así que largo de mi vida.- se lo informa al abrir la puerta y sacarla de la casa.

-¡Eres un imbecil Inuyasha Taisho!.- grita desde la calle Masako.

Simplemente se dedica a cerrar la puerta, suspirando de cansancio, esa mujer era una amenaza para todo hombre que se fijara en ella por accidente.

-¡Colmillo no!.- escucha el grito de una voz que conoce perfectamente, ocasionando que abra la puerta rápidamente.

-¡Quítame a este animal salvaje!.- el chillido de aquella mujer se escucha fuertemente.

-¡Colmillo!.- grita Kagome al tratar de llamar la atención de aquel perro blanco, que se encuentra mordiendo el vestido de esa señorita.

Ve a su nana reír sin hacer nada, por ayudar a Kagome a detener a Colmillo.

-¡Colmillo dentro!.- grita al llamar la atención del perro y las tres mujeres, el cual hace caso y entra obedientemente a la casa.

-¡Inuyasha!.- a continuación el grito de felicidad de Kagome, al correr hasta el mostrándole que en esa ocasión lleva una falda blanca y una playera de tirantes azul cielo que hacen juego con las sandalias.

-¿Cómo te fue pequeña?.- le pregunta suavemente al recibirla entre sus brazos.

-¡Muy bien!.- exclama feliz Kagome al abrazarse de aquel hombre.

-¡¿Así que esa es la mujerzuela?.- se escucha un grito y pregunta a la vez, llamando la atención de tres individuos.

-Largo.- ordena Inuyasha sin soltar a Kagome.

-No antes de cobrarme lo que me debes, _querido.-_ lo último lo dice con burla, al ver a Inuyasha con _esa_ mujer entre sus brazos.

**Continuaraaaaaa!...**

**¡Konichiwa!... ¿Cómo están?... ni como disculparme con ustedes, se que me he tardado tanto tiempo, lo único que puedo hacer es darles este capitulo largo, y vernos el jueves con la continuación.**

**Muchas gracias por sus mensajes.**

**Y muchas gracias por su paciencia…**

**Se despide**

**Fesabi**


	6. Delirio

**Capitulo VI.- Delirio.**

-No antes de cobrarme lo que me debes, _querido.-_ lo último lo dice con burla, al ver a Inuyasha con _esa_ mujer entre sus brazos.

-Lárgate de aquí Masako.- vuelve a repetirlo Inuyasha.

-¿Y perderme ver la cara de tu adorada mujercita cuando le diga que he tenido sexo contigo?.- lo dice cínicamente al ver la cara que pone Kagome y es precisamente una que la deja a ella helada.

Se encuentra confundida no entiende las palabras de aquella mujer, pero viendo la cara de Inuyasha como este le sonríe, no la da importancia alguna, en cambio le devuelve la sonrisa.

-Iré a preparar la comida.- lo anuncia Kaede, al pasar de largo de aquella diva.

-Vamos pequeña.- lo dice dulcemente a Kagome, la cual se abraza a su cuerpo al caminar al interior de la casa dejando aquella mujer colgada.

¡Maldito Inuyasha Taisho!...

_¡Se vengaría!..._

-.-

-¡Ayudare a Kaede!.- lo exclama Kagome al besar suavemente los labios de Inuyasha e incorporarse del sofá.

-¡Oh no jovencita, usted se quedara conmigo!.- se lo hace saber con adoración al atraparla entre sus brazos.

-¡Inuyasha!.- reprocha Kagome al atraparla entre el sillón y su cuerpo.

-¿Qué?.- pregunta con inocencia, al dejar caer su cuerpo encima de Kagome.

-Suéltame.- se lo dice al empujarlo un poco con ayuda de sus manos.

-¿Y si no quiero?.- se lo pregunta con una sonrisa, al ver los ojos marrones llenos de vida.

-Le gritare a Colmillo para que me ayude.- lo amenaza al hacer un puchero.

-Ese perro no te hará caso.- se lo asegura.

-Colmillo me quiere.- se lo hace saber con una sonrisa.

-¿Cómo sabes que….-

Un ladrido interrumpe aquella pregunta, iluminando aun más los ojos marrones de Kagome.

-¡Colmillo dile a Inuyasha que me deje!.- lo exclama Kagome hacia el perro que da un ladrido como si aquello lo comprendiera.

-Me debes lealtad a mi.- lo dice hacia su perro, el cual simplemente mueve la cola blanca.

-¡Colmillo ayúdame!.- se lo dice Kagome al fingir un chillido y un puchero salir de sus labios, ocasionando que el propio perro blando muerda el pantalón de su amo.

Colmillo suéltame.- lo dice el ojidorado al sentir como su perro sigue jalonándolo del pantalón que lleva puesto.

-¡Sigue así Colmillo!.- lo anima Kagome al empujar a Inuyasha un poco de encima de su cuerpo.

-¡Eso es trampa!.- chilla Inuyasha acusando a ambos, solo que de un momento a otro cae al suelo.

-¡Eres un perro adorable!.- grita riendo Kagome al abrazar a Colmillo el cual se encuentra en el sillón, el lugar que ocupaba su amo.

-Traidor.- murmura al fulminar con la mirada aquel canino de manta blanca.

-¡Te quiero tanto!.- lo dice llena de felicidad Kagome abrazando por el cuello a Colmillo el cual ladra.

-¡Hey, y yo que!.- reprocha.

-Yo también te quiero.- lo dice Kagome al inclinarse a besar el cachete de Inuyasha.

Aprovecha aquel acercamiento para envolver de nuevo entre sus brazos a Kagome y jalarla hacia el tumbándola en el suelo.

¡No es justo!.- exclama derrotada Kagome al sentir sus manos en el costado de su cabeza y sus piernas juntas.

-Ahora es solo mía, pequeña.- se lo dice con una sonrisa seductora ocasionando que un sonrojo se haga presente en las mejillas de Kagome

Se inclina a besar los labios de Kagome, moviendo los suyos primero lentos, esperando a que Kagome se entregue por completo a él como suele hacerlo, abre lentamente sus labios, escuchándola gemir, y aquella sensación de rendición ante sus encantos.

-La comida esta lista.- lo anuncia Kaede al entrar a la sala con las ollas.

De mala gana se separa de los labios de Kagome, prometiéndose que después de que Kaede se vaya él disfrutara de Kagome.

-Vamos a comer pequeña.- lo susurra cerca de su oído al besar su cachete y darle la mano para levantarla del piso.

Hace un gesto de inconformidad en su rostro, se siente también con aquella desesperación de no poder seguir besando a Inuyasha.

¡Mou!... ¡quiere que Inuyasha la bese!...

Camina con pesar agarrada de la mano de Inuyasha hasta la mesa, donde se sienta en la silla con ayuda de su ojidorado, pero esta inconforme y molesta.

¡Mou!...

-¿Qué tienes pequeña?.- le pregunta al verla hacer una mueca.

-Bésame.- responde al alzar su mirada marrona hacia la suya dorada.

-¿No podrías esperar?.- se lo pregunta al tomar asiento a su lado.

-No.- responde sinceramente al fijar su vista en los labios de Inuyasha.

-Entonces ven acá.- se lo dice al indicarle que se siente en sus piernas, lo cual Kagome hace, rodeando con sus brazos el cuello de Inuyasha y atrayendo sus labios a los suyos, suspirando de placer al sentirlos.

Se mantiene ocupado en los labios de Kagome que no se percata que Kaede ya esta en la sala y sonriendo.

¡Feh! Que importa esa mujer, total su madre y ella ha conspirado para que él decida ya casarse con Kagome.

Tal vez con más calma después lo decidirá

-.-

Un grito se escucha por toda la habitación oscura despertando a su compañero de a un lado que se incorpora al igual que ella.

Su respiración es agitada y su cuerpo esta temblando de miedo, su corazón acelerado y su mente bloqueada con la ultima imagen.

_Oscuridad…_

-¿Oh pequeña que sucede?.- pregunta al atraerla entre sus brazos sintiendo como Kagome tiembla entre sus brazos, para comenzar a sollozar.

-Fue horrible…- murmura entre sollozos.

-¿Qué fue horrible, pequeña?.- pregunta suavemente al tratar de tranquilizarla.

-Estaba oscuro, con luces blancas y ruidos espantosos…- balbucea al recordar aquella pesadilla.

-Sshhh… tranquila, yo estoy a tu lado.- susurra Inuyasha al acostarse con Kagome abrazada a su cuerpo.

Con sus manos da caricias en el cuerpo de Kagome, una en su espalda y otra en su brazo, consolándola de aquel mal trago.

Es la segunda noche que Kagome tiene pesadillas, la primera fue hace tres días atrás, levantándose asustada pero sin recordar el sueño y ahora logra recordar algo, pero sigue asustada y llorando entre sus brazos aunque poco a poco comienza a calmarse. Se encuentra preocupado, Kagome no debería de tener pesadillas, ella no recuerda su pasado, así que su pregunta es ¿Por qué?.

Que tiene que ver: _oscuridad, luces blancos y sonidos espantosos…_

Presentía que algo anda muy mal, pero no sabía que podía hacer para ayudar a su Kagome, se encuentra algo preocupado y no sabe que hacer.

-.-

-¿Por qué no puedo acompañarte?.- pregunta Kagome al cruzar sus brazos debajo de su pecho e inflar los cachetes, en forma de disgusto.

-Por que tengo que trabajar.- se lo responde y es cierto, no puede tener a Kagome en la oficina cuando él debe de concentrarse en los asuntos de la empresa no de desnudar a la mujer que esta en el pasillo, de por si es difícil concentrarse con Kagome en casa, será mucho mas difícil hacerlo con Kagome en la oficina.

-Puedo ayudarte.- se lo sugiere como hace unos minutos atrás.

-No podré concentrarme.- se lo dice con un suspiro derrotado.

-Llévame contigo Inuyasha.- se lo vuelve a repetir, al estar sentada en la horilla de la cama.

-No puedo Kagome.- trata de hacer entrar en razón a su pequeña, pero parece ser que es inútil.

-¡Pues bien no me lleves!.- exclama enojada Kagome al cerrar sus ojos, ocultando aquellas lagrimas que desean salir por el rechazo de su Inu.

-Comprende Kagome.- lo dice al sentarse a su lado, pero sabe que es inútil

Hace días que Kagome se comporta algo extraña, lleva toda la semana con pesadilla tras pesadilla, sin poder descansar bien y aquello lo sabe por las ojeras que aparecen debajo de sus ojos, lo cansada que esta físicamente al hacerle el amor y sin contar aquella sombra de tristeza en sus ojos marrones.

-Esta bien Kagome, vienes conmigo.- lo dice con un suspiro.

-Ya no quiero ir contigo.- lo dice al seguir con sus ojos cerrados ignorando lo que Inuyasha le ha dicho.

-¿Qué demonios?.- pregunta furioso al levantarse de la cama.

-Ya no quiero ir contigo.- vuelve a repetirlo al levantarse e irse al cuarto de baño.

-Pero Kagome…-

-Solo vete.- se lo hace saber al cerrarle la puerta en la cara.

-¡Pues bien me voy y regreso tarde!.- exclama Inuyasha desde la habitación sin escuchar alguna respuesta de Kagome.

Sale del lugar ignorando a Colmillo que le da los buenos días al ladrar y mover su rabo blanco.

De deja caer lentamente con su espalda pegada a la puerta, sollozando dentro del baño, sintiendo como algo en su corazón ese sentimiento de temor, de angustia y el poder perder lo que mas quiere.

Cierra sus ojos de los cuales las lágrimas siguen rodando sus mejillas.

_Se encuentra en medio de aquella oscuridad, ve como luces como si fueran centellas atraviesan el lugar pero dejando burbujas a su alrededor, como si estuviera debajo del agua._

Cada vez el sueño se hacía un poco mas claro, pero aterrador.

_Personas peleando, sangre en aquel lugar, animales, podía peces muertos al igual que humanos y delfines, lanzas de oro y filosas._

_Trata de parar todo aquello, con sus gritos pero todo es inútil llorando al ver su impotencia ante lo que ocurre._

_Alguien la toma de la mano, simplemente viendo como esa persona tiene en su muñeca una pulsera igual a la suya._

Es ahí donde esta mañana había acabo del sueño, y se encontraba asustada por eso quería que Inuyasha la llevara con él, se sentía muy segura a su lado, pero él se había negado.

Era tan difícil explicarle algo a Inuyasha que ella ni ha llegado a comprender, tenía mucho miedo pero no sabía de que. Con sus manos abraza su cuerpo, sintiendo un poco de protección pero mínima, si tan solo Inuyasha estuviera a su lado.

_¡Oh Inuyasha, por favor ven a mi lado!..._

Lo ruega al dejar que las lágrimas sigan su curso.

-.-

No puede evitarse sentirse culpable, ese día Kaede había anunciado que iría con su madre de compras, les preparo el desayuno dejando la comida para después, diciéndoles:

_Volveré antes de la comida…_

Sabe que no es correcto el dejar a Kagome sola, más cuando toda esa semana ha estado teniendo pesadilla tras pesadilla.

_Tengo miedo Inu…_

Se lo había susurrado entre sollozos al abrazarla después de tener su última pesadilla.

¡Kuso!... es un autentico idiota en todo el sentido de la palabra, Kagome tiene mucho miedo y solo desea estar con él.

¿Como no se dio cuenta antes de las cosas?.

Avienta los papeles que tiene en sus manos en el escritorio para ponerse de pie e ir por esa mujer.

-Voy a salir Sango.- lo anuncia hacia su secretaria.

-Pero señor Taisho…- lo detiene.

-¿Qué sucede?.- pregunta al maldecir mentalmente los día de oficina.

-Acaba de llegar su cita.- le informa al saber que algo ocurre con su jefe, desde que llego se encuentra distraído.

Maldice al entrar de nuevo al despacho seguido de aquel hombre de traje, no va poder ir por Kagome por el momento.

¿Y si le habla por teléfono?... si eso hará ahora que termine con aquel cliente.

-.-

Apenas se ha levantado de nuevo, por lo menos no ha tenido alguna pesadilla, es como si algo de su cuerpo hubiera descansado un rato.

Se levanta de la cama, al caminar descalza por la casa, viendo a Colmillo saludarla y estar a su lado, agachándose a acariciarlo.

-¿Quieres pasear un poco?.- se lo pregunta, lo cual recibe como contestación un ladrido- Vamos, pequeño.- se lo dice al abrir la terraza que da hacia la playa.

Con sus ojos marrones ve aquel mar cristalino, el sol iluminar todo el lugar y el cielo despejado, dejando que las gaviotas gocen de todo aquello.

Camina un poco a lado de Colmillo el cual corre alrededor de ella feliz.

Llega hasta un lugar donde se encuentra rocas colocadas de diferentes tamaños, el poder tomar asiento sobre ellas y contemplar la vista que da hacia el mar. Suspira con pesar, cerrando sus ojos al quererse embriagar de toda aquella esencia de paz, pero es algo inútil ya que el sentimiento persiste.

_Siempre te cuidare, pequeña…_

Las palabras de Inuyasha vuelven a su mente, ocasionando que su corazón se acelere un poco y algo calido la envuelva.

Fija su vista en colmillo, al sonreír.

_Siempre te cuidare, pequeña…_

Inuyasha nunca dejaría que nada malo le pasara.

_Cuando quieras hablarme por teléfono, solo debes de marcar estos dígitos._

Se lo había dicho en una ocasión el propio Inuyasha al saber que debía él de ir a trabajar y ella aprendió todo, su sonrisa se amplia al saber que regresando a casa le hablara por teléfono.

-Vamos Colmillo hay que hablarle a Inuyasha.- se lo dice a Colmillo al este contestarle con un ladrido.

-.-

Uno, dos, tres, cuatro y cinco tonos y el teléfono de la casa no se descuelga, colgando el suyo al estar preocupado.

¿Habrá salido?...

¡Demonios!, ¿Dónde podría salir?.

¡Ya basta!, ira a casa y averiguara por que Kagome no le contesta el teléfono.

Sale del despacho ignorando cualquier llamado de Sango, simplemente decirle.

_Pospón mis citas…_

Se encuentra preocupado por Kagome y aquello no lo ha dejado tranquilo en la mitad de la mañana.

-.-

Esta apunto de tomar el auricular solo que un ruido le llama la atención.

-¿Hola?.- pregunta al caminar hacia la habitación donde Inuyasha le tiene prohibido ir.

-¿Quién anda ahí?.- pregunta al no recibir alguna contestación, seguir caminando hacia la puerta para detenerse y suspirar de alivio que no se escucha nada de nuevo.

Colmillo ladra cosa que hace que Kagome salte en ese sitio de susto.

Se escucha otro ruido llamando la atención tanto del canino como la pelinegra.

-¿Quién esta ahí?.- pregunta al poner su mano en la manija de la puerta, y comenzar a girarla.

Abre la habitación y ve la luz a de la alberca iluminar el lugar, solo que esta es cubierta por un cristal que es retirado por medio de un botón, según lo que le explico Inuyasha.

Se asoma un poco con Colmillo a su lado, observando que el lugar se encuentra solo.

Suspira de alivio al ver que todo esta en orden, y se encamina a regresar a la puerta, solo que algo le llama la atención algo tirado en el azulejo que hay alrededor de la alberca algo brilloso y dorado.

Se acerca con cuidado, al recogerlo, viendo que es redondo y con brillo, preguntándose si es igual a lo que Inuyasha le ha comprado… ¿anillo?.

El ladrido de Colmillo la asusta al igual que la puerta se cierre, dejándola encerrada en ese lugar.

-Vaya, vaya… pero si no es nada menos que la mujercita de Inuyasha.- escucha la voz femenina haciendo eco en el lugar.

-Pero si es usted.- responde Kagome al ver a la mujer que se acerca a ella.

-Claro cariño y déjame decirte… adiós…- lo ultimo lo dice con burla al aventar a Kagome hacia la alberca, la cual grita y cae al agua.

Se impulsa con dificultades hacia la superficie, manteniéndose muy poco tiempo en el exterior.

-Eso le sucede a Inuyasha por jugar conmigo.- lo dice aquella mujer al ver como la otra se ahoga y trata de pedirle ayuda, con pasos elegantes se acerca al panel que hay en la pared, presionando un botón para comenzar a cerrarse la puerta de cristal encima del agua de la alberca.

-¡Ayúdame!.- grita Kagome desesperada al sentir como todo se ve borroso.

-Adiosito, cariño.- se despide al darse la vuelta y salir del lugar.

Ve borrosamente a colmillo cerca de la horilla ladrándole, el cual trata de ayudarla, pero es inútil por que el vidrio se cierra sobre su cabeza.

Golpea con sus puños el vidrio pero es inútil, sus ojos comienzan a cerrarse y todo su cuerpo se relaja, teniendo como ultima visión de aquel perro blanco.

Su cuerpo poco a poco cae en la profundidad de la alberca, sintiendo el golpe pero sin esfuerzo de poder salir de nuevo.

_Inuyasha…_

Y así todo se vuelve negro…

**Continuaraaaaa!...**

**¡Konichiwa chicas!, bueno se que les traiga la continuación muy tarde, pero hoy me voy de viaje y desee dejárselas antes de irme, estaré una semana fuera, pero mi hermanaza se encargara de publicar la continuación que le dejo cuando ella crea que sea necesario en esta semana, así que es decisión de ella el publicar el capitulo siguiente.**

**Muchas gracias por sus comentarios… **

**Nos vemos el día que llegue el 1 de junio.**

**Espero sus comentarios…**

**Se despide**

**Fesabi**


	7. Pasado

**Capitulo VII.- Pasado.**

Abre con desesperación la puerta de su casa, al entrar y aventar todo al suelo.

-¡Kagome!, ¡Kagome!.- grita desesperado sin ninguna contestación- ¡Demonios Kagome, si lo estas haciendo para preocuparme, lo estas consiguiendo.- lo dice en voz ata al buscar en la recamara pero no hay nadie, ni siquiera Colmillo.

Comienza a escuchar los ladridos de Colmillo al igual que sus aullidos, llamando su atención al encaminarse donde provienen, sintiendo como frío le recorre la espalda al ver de donde están saliendo. Abre la puerta y ve a Colmillo tratar de alcanzar el panel de control de la alberca, pero Kagome por ningún lado.

Gira su vista hacia la alberca, observando una mancha en el interior de esta, sintiendo como su sangre se congela al saber quien es.

-¡Oh Kami, Kagome!.- grita desesperado, al apretar el botón y comenzar a ver como se abre lo suficiente para el mismo tirarse por Kagome.

Con el corazón en la boca llega hasta el fondo, donde Kagome se encuentra, tomándola entre sus brazos y comenzar a subir con ella. La empuja hasta la horrilla, viendo como su Kagome esta convertida en aquella especie, aliviándose un poco por la suerte de aquella mujer. Sale del lugar, al comenzar a sentir si el corazón de Kagome late y lo nota demasiado débil, pulsaciones que apenas se alcanzan a percibir.

-¡Por Kami!, ¿Qué has hecho Kagome?.- pregunta desesperado al tratar de darle oxigeno con su boca.

Siente como Colmillo lo empuja un poco llamando su atención al traer consigo una toalla del armario.

-Gracias.- lo agradece al comenzar a secar a Kagome.

-Una luz ilumina el lugar, volviendo a Kagome a la normalidad y con ello el que la pelinegra se incorpore y escupa el agua que se encontraba en sus pulmones.

Se deja caer en el mármol frío, abriendo sus ojos al ver a Inuyasha mojado a su lado.

-Inuyasha…- susurra débilmente.

-¡Oh Kami, Kagome estas bien!.- exclama al abrazarla sin importar que esta este desnuda.

-¡Tuve mucho miedo!.- exclama al comenzar a sollozar Kagome.

-¡Te dije que no entraras a este lugar!.- se lo dice furioso al seguir abrazándola

-Lo se… pero escuche ese ruido.- lo murmura al saber que merece aquel regaño.

-¿Qué ruido?.- pregunta al tomarla entre sus brazos y caminar hacia la salida, con Colmillo a su lado.

-Estaba esa señorita aquí.- se lo informa al seguir abrazando por el cuello.

-¿Quién?.- pregunta preocupado.

-Una que vino hace tiempo, me empujo…- lo murmura con un sollozo.

_¡Infeliz!..._

En esos momentos desea con todos sus fuerzas el tener a esa mujer enfrente y golpearla, por lo que acaba de hacerle a Kagome, tal vez un con un poco que se llegue a tardar podría ser inevitable.

La deposita con cuidado en la cama, sintiendo como Kagome no quiere dejarlo ir.

-Pequeña, necesito secarte y cambiarme.- se lo hace saber cosa que Kagome niega con su cabeza un no.

-Pero pequeña…- es inútil Kagome no planea dejarlo, lo único que le queda como remedio es bañarse con ella.

Entra al baño con la mujer entre sus brazos, al comenzar abrir con una mano las llaves, nivelando la temperatura del agua, el de la alberca es fría por que hay un ducto que da hacia el mar, solo que él mismo mando poner una maya para que ningún animal aparezca en el interior de su piscina.

Con cuidado deposita Kagome en el azulejo.

-Déjame desvestirme.- se lo dice al quitar sus brazos de su cuello.

Asiente un si al bajar la mirada, dejando que todavía las lágrimas se deslicen por sus mejillas.

Tuvo mucho miedo… estar en ese lugar y sentir como se ahogaba poco a poco.

-Ven pequeña.- la llama al estrecharla entre sus brazos, sintiendo su piel fría primero y como poco a poco se calienta la suya y la de Kagome.

-Tuve mucho miedo Inu…- murmura débilmente al rodearlo con sus brazos, aplastando sus pechos desnudos con el del ojidorado.

-Yo también tuve miedo, pequeña…- se lo hace saber, dejando que ese sentimiento poco apoco se desvanezca al tenerla a su lado, el miedo de perderla se ha hecho insoportable.

-.-

No ha regresado a la oficina y no planea hacerlo, al llamar y decirle a Sango que se tome el resto de la tarde, sin explicarle el motivo. Sigue abrazando fuertemente a Kagome, sin separarse de su lado ningún momento.

-Nunca me dejes Inu…- escucha como murmura Kagome entre sueños.

-Nunca te dejare, pequeña.- le responde suavemente al besar su frente.

Debía de encontrar a esa mujer, y hacerle pagar por lo sucedido y ya tiene una idea de cómo hacérselo pagar. Mucho mas al rato hablaría con su hermano, se tomaría unas vacaciones y en ese mismo tiempo anunciara la boda que habrá.

Su madre y Kaede estarán contentas y el podrá dejar de sentir ese dolor inmenso en su corazón al saber que pudo peder a Kagome, el volver a quedarse solo sin tenerla a su lado.

_Su Kagome…_

-.-

-¡Que si mamá!.- lo exclama fastidiado hacia el otro lado de la línea.

-Pero hijo…-

-Tengo que colgar, Kagome esta vomitando el desayuno en el baño.- se lo hace saber al poner aquella escucha para dejar que su madre deje de fastidiarlo un rato.

-¿Hablas enserio?.- pregunta ilusionada.

-¡Demonios madre!, ¿para que mentiría?.- pregunta al caminar dentro de la habitación y ver a su Kagome hincada a un lado del retrete.

-Entonces prepare todo para que se casen en una semana.- se lo dice hacia su hijo.

-Y quiero el vestido blanco.- se lo recuerda a su madre.

-Hijo…-

-Cuando tome a Kagome era virgen.- lo confiesa al sonrojarse un poco, ¿Por qué demonios tiene que estar diciéndole aquello a su madre?.

-Todo en orden.- responde Izayo sonriente.

-Estaremos dentro dos días.- se lo hace saber al colgar la línea telefónica.

Con un suspiro cuelga el teléfono inalámbrico aventándolo hacia la cama donde rebota dos veces.

-¿Te sientes bien pequeña?.- pregunta al ayudarla a levantarse para enjaguarse la boca.

-Me llevas a la cama.- se lo dice al dejarse tomar entre los brazos de Inuyasha.

-Claro.- susurra al llevarla a la cama donde la deposita y comienza a desabrochar la playera manchada, quitándosela por completo, al aventarla al baño.

En esa ocasión Kagome lleva un sostén de color azul cielo, que se abrocha de la parte de enfrente, en medio de sus senos.

Con su dedo índice recorre con cuidado aquella calida piel, rodea los contornos de los senos de Kagome, escuchando como suspira débilmente.

-¿Qué haces?.- pregunta en susurro Kagome.

-Mi mandote.- responde con una sonrisa.

-¡Mou!, no es cierto.- se lo reprocha.

-¿Mou?.- pregunta sorprendido Inuyasha al embozar una sonrisa.

-Es como muu, no es justo.- se lo explica.

-¿Y donde lo viste?.- pregunta curioso.

-En la televisión.- responde al dejar que Inuyasha siga con aquella caricia en su estomago.

-Eso no es educativo.- responde al inclinarse a besar los labios de su mujer, por que Kagome es suya desde que la encontró.

Estira sus brazos al rodear el cuello de Inuyasha sonriendo al atraerlo hacia ella, sintiéndose sexy y peligrosa como lo había escuchado en aquel programa de televisión.

-Harás que pierda el control…- lo murmura Inuyasha entre aquellos besos.

-Eso pretendo.- lo dice de forma sexy Kagome.

-Pervertida…- lo dice al gemir y a si mismo dejarse tumbar en la cama, donde Kagome comienza a subir encima de él.

No responde ante aquello, por que no sabe muy bien que es pervertida pero le gusta que Inuyasha se lo diga.

-Ya decía yo que estos días serán maravillosos.- lo dice el ojidorado al desabrochar el sostén de su Kagome, enfocando sus ojos en esos dos pedazos de montañas de piel tentadora para sus labios y manos.

Se inclina de nuevo a ofrecerle sus labios de Inuyasha, siento como dentro de ella se vuelve en un calor indescriptible pero hermoso.

_Eres solo mía…_

-.-

-¡Inuyasha!.- lo llama una Kagome impaciente, se encuentra en el sillón de la sala esperando a que el ojidorado salga de la habitación e irse a casa de la madre de Inuyasha.

-¡Ya voy Kagome!.- escucha como Inuyasha se lo dice, ocasionado que cruce sus brazos debajo de sus pechos, los siente algo sensibles y pesados que lo normal y aquello le molesta.

Ve como Colmillo se estira lentamente en el sofá largo, sintiendo algo de envidia que el pueda volver a dormir y ella no.

-Vamos.- lo dice al ver como Kagome mantiene los ojos cerrados.

-¿Podemos regresar temprano?.- se lo pregunta al abrir sus ojos he enfocarlos hacia donde esta Inuyasha.

-Claro yo no veo el inconveniente, pero ¿Por qué?.- termina preguntado extrañado por la petición.

-Estoy cansada y quiero dormir.- se lo hace saber al ponerse de pie.

-Como tú quieras pequeña, pero anda que nos esperan.- se lo hace saber con una sonrisa al encaminarse hacia la puerta.

Cruza la puerta, al esperar que Inuyasha cierre bien la casa, se encamina hacia donde esta el carro.

-Kagome hay algo que quiero darte.- lo comienza a decir al meter su mano a la chamarra que lleva puesta.

-¿Qué cosa?.- pregunta extrañada.

-¿Ya te he dicho que te ves hermosa?.- se lo pregunta al recorrer con su mirada la vestimenta de ese día de Kagome, un pantalón pescador con una sandalias rojas al igual que la playera que lleva encima, un costado de los hombros descubierto y el otro cubierto de la misma manera con el otro hombro, sus pechos perfectamente delineados y la tela suelta hasta su vientre.

-¿Qué tiene que ver eso?.- se lo pregunta curiosa, al no comprender que es lo que quiere Inuyasha.

-¿Sabes que vamos a casarnos verdad?.- se lo pregunta maldiciéndose mentalmente que le sea tan difícil darle el anillo de compromiso a aquella pelinegra.

-Si.- responde simplemente al dar un paso hacia enfrente.

-Entonces, hay algo que debo de darte.- se lo vuelve a decir nervioso tomando con su mano libre la mano que corresponde a depositar el anillo.

Se encuentra confundida al no comprender que sucede, pero atentamente observa cada uno de los movimientos de Inuyasha.

-Con este anillo Kagome, quiero hacerte saber que eres oficialmente mi prometida.- se lo dice al introducir el anillo bañado en plata con una piedra preciosa en el centro.

-¡Oh!.- exclama al ver aquella joya.

-Eres lo mas valioso que tengo en esta vida.- se lo hace saber al inclinarse a besar los labios de Kagome la cual responde gustosa aquel beso.

_Su prometida…_

-.-

-Hace mucho pero mucho tiempo, se creía que los anillos de matrimonio eran parte de ritual que intercambiaba una alianza, el círculo del anillo representa que no hay principio ni fin.- se lo explica al tener a su mujer entre sus brazos.

-¿Por qué?.- pregunta curiosa.

-Por la creencia antigua de en el dedo anular de la mano izquierda es la vena de ese dedo llega directamente hacia el corazón.- se lo explica al dejar ver su anillo.

-¿Y eso es bueno?.- pregunta inocentemente.

-Es una creencia que fue iniciada por los egipcios y las demás culturas la adoptaron, hasta formarla parte de nuestras tradiciones.- se lo explica brevemente, al dejar que Kagome siga recargada con su cabeza en su pecho.

-Yo te quiero mucho.- se lo dice al besar el pecho desnudo de Inuyasha.

-Yo también te quiero…- responde al besar la cabeza de su Kagome.

_Tu mamá me dijo que el querer a alguien es sentir muchas cosas dentro…_

Se lo había explicado algo confundida Kagome, sonriendo al saber que Kagome es demasiado inocente para muchas de las cosas y la adora de esa forma.

_-No la dejes ir, hijo…-_

Se lo había dicho su propio padre al ver a su futura nuera.

Y él había contestado: _nunca…_

Dentro de unos días se casa con Kagome, y aquello lo llena de gozo, su madre al igual que Rin se encargan de los preparativos y claro sin contar Kaede que se encuentra todo el día en casa de su madre, haciendo "cosas" para la boda; aquello no le molesta en absoluto por que así tiene tiempo de pasar algo de tiempo con Kagome.

_-¿Así que mi primo se casa?.- pregunta burlonamente aquel hombre de ojos azules._

_-¿Y tu cuando?.- contra ataca con aquella pregunta._

_-Hasta que Sanguito me de el si.- responde con pesar al ver de reojo a la mujer e sus sueños, solo que esta no le ha una oportunidad concreta al decirle "pervertido"._

_-Yo que tu, esperaba sentado.- se lo hace saber burlonamente._

_-Ja-ja-ja…- _

Miroku lo había felicitado por su aparente boda, Sesshomaru simplemente le había dicho _"felicidades"_ y claro un _"espero que la trates bien"_, ¡feh! Como si él no tratara de maravilla a Kagome.

Por otro lado su otro primo no ha aparecido aunque Miroku asegura que ya sabe de su boda con Kagome, ya que el tío se encargo de anunciarla; aunque puede apostar que Kouga esta enojado por que el no pudo ganar en esa ocasión.

¡Feh! Que importaba, el se merece a Kagome y ese lobo que se quede con la única mujer que lo ha valorado y ha aguantado todos sus desprecios… _Ayame…_

Dentro de unos días Kagome dejara de ser solo Kagome para convertirse en Kagome Taisho y aquello lo llena de orgullo.

-.-

Escucha el teléfono seguir soñando sin querer levantarse a contestarlo, si es ese idiota que llame todo lo que quiere a ella que no le moleste ya tubo suficiente con la otra ocasión para soportar mas de sus desprecios.

_¿Por qué no te vas y me dejas solo?..._

Se lo había dicho Kouga al haberla invitado de nuevo a una reunión, siempre es lo mismo se ilusiona el salir con él y ese idiota la deja plantada en la fiesta al irse con otra mujer.

¡Pues bien, que se quede con las mujeres de su harén… ella ya no lo necesita!.

_Anda amiga, date tu lugar… Kouga Taisho nunca se fijara en ti como tu deseas, busca a otro hombre…_

Se lo había sugerido Sango al haberse hecho amigas en aquella fiesta hace un mes y medio atrás.

Y eso es lo que planea hacer, esta decidida apartar de su vida, mente y corazón aquel Kouga Taisho.

Las lágrimas surcan sus ojos, y es la última vez que llorara por aquel hombre bueno para nada.

_Deja que el tiempo cure todo…_

Sango le ha abierto tanto la mente que se lo agradece, el estar enamorada de Kouga desde que tiene dieciséis años no ha ayudado mucho, siempre esta con él y para él, olvidadse completamente de ella y sus cosas, pero hora cambiara, después de ocho años dejara a un lado a ese _Kouga Taisho…_

_-¡Demonios Ayame!, ¿Por qué no me contestas?...-_

Escucha la voz de Kouga en la contestadota al dejarle en esos momentos un mensaje, no planea contestarle en lo que le queda de vida.

Ahora que le ve futuro a su vida no dejara que ese Taisho se la estropee, quiere casarse, tener hijos y alguien que le ame por lo que es, un hombre que quien compartir sus penas, alegrías y triunfos.

¡Eso haría!... buscar un hombre para ella…

_Se casara y será feliz con un hombre a su lado…_

-.-

-¿Nerviosa?.- le pregunta a la mujer vestida de blanco, un precioso vestido de novia, el cual tiene un hermoso corcel, una falda larga con una cola de suave seda, y aquel velo de novia que es sujetado por flores blancas por aquel cabello azabache.

-Quiero ver a Inuyasha…- lo susurra al verse en el espejo.

-Dentro de unos minutos Sesshomaru te conducirá por el pasillo.- se lo informa la madre de Inuyasha.

-¿Sesshomaru?...- murmura débilmente, se siente nerviosa en presencia de ese hombre un poco más alto que Inuyasha, haciéndola sentir más pequeña.

-Mi marido no muerde.- asegura Rin al estar vestida como dama de honor al igual que Sango, ambas de vestidos violetas a diferencia de Izayo que esta de rosa.

-¿Preparadas?.- lo dice una voz masculina de ojos azules oscuros.

-¿¡Miroku que haces aquí!.- exclama y pregunta Sango, al ver a su novio.

-Estas muy hermosa Kagome, ¡ya quiero ver la cara de Inuyasha cuando te vea!.- se lo hace saber feliz, de la impresión que le dará a su primo.

-Váyase de aquí muchachito.- lo ordena Izayo hacia su sobrino

-Solo vengo a decirles que ya esta todo preparado en la estancia e Inuyasha esta desesperado por tener a su Kagome.- lo termina diciendo en forma burlona al cerrar la puerta rápidamente.

Baja las escaleras, al ver solo algunas pocas personas en el lugar, bueno solo a la mitad de Tokio como él decía, según Inuyasha había querido una boda más "discreta" pero parece ser que su tía no concuerda con ello.

Ve a su primo estar a un lado de la mesa donde el sacerdote esta esperando que empiece la ceremonia al igual que el hombre del registro civil, Inuyasha había decidido casarse con Kagome por ambos medios, humano y religioso.

_No me casare con Kagome simplemente del lado religioso, ella nunca me llevara a la bancarrota._

Se lo había asegurado y el confiaba en ello, por el poco tiempo que lleva conociendo a Kagome puede creer aquello.

-¿Qué tanto hacen?.- pregunta nervioso y desesperado aquel ojidorado vestido de smoking.

-Están dejando hermosa a tu futura esposa.- responde sonriente al posarse a un lado de Inuyasha, al ser el padrino de la ceremonia con Sesshomaru.

-¡Feh!, ya me quiero casar…- lo dice impaciente.

-Primo no seas…-

Se calla al escuchar como la orquesta comienza a sonar dando el anuncio de que la novia ha comenzado a bajar por las escaleras de mano de Sesshomaru, primero entran las damas de honor, haciendo lucir aquellos vestidos violetas, después entra su tía con su tío ambos vestidos elegantemente al posarse en las sillas situadas hasta enfrente al tener una vista exclusiva.

Sonríe al ver como Inuyasha se queda sin aliento al ver entrar a Kagome del brazo de Sesshomaru.

-Hermosa…- susurra débilmente, al ver a Kagome.

Sus ojos dorados se iluminan al sostener a Kagome de la mano, sintiendo un calor por todo su cuerpo y una sensación en la boca de su estomago.

Las palabras se hacen presente por todo el lugar, dejando a casa uno de los invitados escuchen atentamente las palabras de aquel hombre religioso.

Con sus ojos verdes, ve como su primo se casa con Kagome, a unos cuantos metros a un lado y enfrente esta la mujer que no le ha contestado ninguna de sus llamadas desde hace dos semanas atrás.

-¿Sucede algo cariño?.- pregunta la mujer que lo acompaña.

-Nada.- murmura sin apartar la vista de aquella mujer pelirroja que esta en brazos de aquel hombre.

Escucha los aplausos de todos al declararse marido y mujer Kagome e Inuyasha.

Ve a Ayame acercarse con aquel hombre a su lado el cual esta vestido de traje y ella de un vestido verde que le sienta de maravilla, abrazando a los novios y deseándoles felicidad.

-.-

-¿No estas cansada pequeña?.- pregunta al abrazar a su esposa.

-No mucho.- susurra feliz al ver que todo mundo se encuentra disfrutando de la fiesta.

-Aquí cerca hay playa, ¿quieres ver el atardecer?.- se lo pregunta, al besar el cuello de su mujer.

-¿No se molestaran?.- se lo pregunta al ver a las personas disfrutando de aquella fiesta.

-¡Bah!, ni lo notaran.- se lo asegura al tomar su mano y caminar por el sendero del jardín que hay en la parte de atrás llevando a un pequeña playa privada.

-¿Estas feliz?.- se lo pregunta al atraerla entre sus brazos.

-Mucho…- responde Kagome al estar embriagada de toda aquella felicidad.

-Te amo…- murmura Inuyasha al inclinarse a besar sus labios sintiendo como su corazón se acelera ante el descubrimiento de su declaración.

-Yo también te amo.- responde Kagome al sentir tanta dicha en su corazón por aquella simple palabra.

Corresponde aquel beso al entregarse a ahora su esposo, dejando que el la conduzca.

-¡Kagome!... ¡Kagome!...- escuchan ambos como alguien les grita y no es precisamente alguien de la fiesta, si no alguien que viene llegando del mar.

Se separar del beso al girar su rostro y ver aquel hombre que corre hasta ellos, con un pantalón y camisa, estando descalzo.

-¡Oh Kagome!, he estado buscándote por todos lados!.- exclama jadeante aquel hombre.

-¿Quién es usted?.- pregunta fríamente Inuyasha sin soltar a Kagome de entre sus brazos.

-Hoyo…- responde a aquel hombre que esta abrazando a Kagome.

-¿De donde conoce a Kagome?.- se lo pregunta curioso y furioso a la vez.

-Soy su prometido.- responde aquel hombre de ojos cafés y cabello del mismo color.

**Continutaaaaa!...**

**¡Konichiwa chicas!, bueno este capitulo lo ha publicado ****Milagros,**** la cual me esta haciendo el favor mientras yo disfruto de unas vacaciones en los Cabos, La paz… México….**

**Por favor no me maten… son cosas de mis padres, yo me negué a ir pero ellos me obligan y hay que hacer ese sacrificio. T-T…**

**Mil gracias por sus mensajes… y bueno aquí ya hay boda, pero parece ser que las cosas se complican, esperen con ansias el próximo capitulo…**

**Se despide**

**Fesabi**


	8. Secreto y pulseras

**Capitulo VIII.- Secreto y pulseras.**

-Soy su prometido.- vuelve a repetirlo aquel hombre.

-¿Prometido?.- vuelve a preguntarlo al asombrarse por lo que ha dicho aquel hombre.

-Ambos estamos prometidos desde cuna.- se lo explica al ver a su prometida en brazos de aquel hombre.

-¿Quién eres?.- pregunta fríamente aquel ojidorado.

-Hoyo Akitoki, príncipe de uno de los siete mares.- anuncia con una sonrisa arrogante, al desafiar al ojidorado con la mirada.

-¿Príncipe?.- murmura Kagome al no comprender que es lo que sucede.

-Tu también eres princesa Kagome.- se lo hace saber acusando asombro en ella e Inuyasha.

Kagome observa a Hoyo con detenimiento y curiosidad, siente como aquel hombre se le hace conocido, pero también como su pecho se oprime un poco y aquello ocasione que abrace a un mas a Inuyasha, al no querer separarse de él.

-Kagome es mía.- lo dice aquel hombre vestido de traje, al dejarle en claro que no permitirá que Kagome se vaya con él.

-Kagome es mi prometida.- vuelve a decirlo al dar un paso hacia enfrente aquel hombre castaño.

-Kagome es _mi esposa_**.-** concluye sonriente al ver la cara de asombro de Hoyo.

-Eso no…-

-Acabamos de casarnos.- se lo hace saber con una sonrisa satisfactoria.

-Kagome… tu… yo….- comienza a balbucear Hoyo.

-Kagome no recuerda su pasado, se su nombre por que esta grabado en una pulsera que traía.- se lo explica suavemente al saber que aquel hombre le guste o no es el que puede decirle todo acerca de su ahora esposa.

-¿No recuerda nada?.- pregunta atónico Hoyo.

-La encontré en la playa a unos metros de mi casa, cuide de ella y trate de buscar información de ella, pero fue inútil.- concluye al explicarle brevemente como conoció a Kagome.

-¡Por Kami!... ¡¿sabes que consecuencias trae esto?.- pregunta exaltado el propio Hoyo.

Se queda callado al no comprender por que la exaltación de aquel hombre y el terror que muestra su rostro.

-Necesito hablar contigo.- se lo dice a Inuyasha.

-¿De que se trata?.- pregunta.

-¿Podrá ser en un lugar algo lejos del mar?.- se lo pregunta algo impaciente, el tiempo en esos momentos es demasiado preciado para desperdiciarlo en una pelea de quien es Kagome.

-Nos despediremos de los invitados, e iremos a la casa.- se lo hace saber al ver aquel hombre que dice ser el prometido de su esposa, ¡ja!, Kagome ya es suya, así que ese hombre se quedo sin prometida.

-Perfecto.- responde Hoyo.

-Podrás ir al otro lado de la casa, ahí encontraras un automóvil de color rojo, el cual tiene un moño blanco en la parte trasera y enfrente otro moño en la esquina del parabrisas.- se lo explica con detenimiento asombrándose de que Hoyo entienda todo lo que ha dicho.

-Esperare ahí.- responde suavemente al dar una ultima mirada a Kagome la cual se encuentra vestida de blanco y demasiado hermosa.

-Iremos a despedirnos.- vuelve a decirlo solo que con esta diferencia hace que Kagome y él giren para regresar dentro donde podrán despedirse de todos.

_El pasado surge… ¿acaso será para separarlos?_

-.-

No fue tan difícil como espero el salir de la fiesta, casi nadie lo noto, solo su madre, padre, hermano, cuñada y por supuesto Miroku y Sango, pero ellos fue simplemente por que se despidieron.

_-Veo que tienes prisa por hacer crecer la familia…-_

Se lo había dicho Miroku en mitad broma/verdad, ocasionado en él una cara acecina en su rostro, dejando la risa de Sango.

_-Espero un nietro pronto…-_

Su madre con aquellos comentarios, ya casado no deja de hacérselos, pero la sonrisa cómplice de su madre hacia su padre lo dejo algo confundido.

-Nadie esta dentro.- se lo dice al abrir la puerta dejando entrar primero a Hoyo- tu pequeña debes de entrar así…- lo dice sonriente al tomarla entre sus brazos ocasionando un grito y una risa salir de los labios de Kagome al esta abrace de su cuello.

-Bájame…- susurra con una sonrisa Kagome.

-Cuando uno se casa, debe de entrar con su esposa en brazos hasta el dormitorio.- se lo dice con picardía ocasionando un sonrojo en las mejillas de Kagome.

-Tonto…- se lo dice en broma al ser conducida dentro del lugar.

-¿Seguro que no hay nadie?.- pregunta molesto Hoyo al ver a Kagome en brazos del que dice ser su esposo.

-Mi ama de llaves y mi perro no están, tenemos la casa para nosotros.- se lo explica al caminar hacia la habitación que es seguido por Hoyo.

-¿Sabes bien que Kagome va a recuperar la memoria, verdad?.- se lo pregunta al ver como aquel hombre deposita a Kagome en la cama matrimonial cubierta por colcha y sabanas blancas con pétalos rojos.

-Lo se…- murmura al ver a su esposa, sentada.

-También sabes que Kagome tiene que decidir con quien quedarse.- se lo dice con una sonrisa burlona pero a su vez algo triste, por saber que a pesar de que Kagome recupere la memoria recordara todo ese tiempo con Inuyasha también.

-Lo se…- vuelve a repetirlo Inuyasha al ver a su esposa observándolo… temiendo algo:

_¿Decidirá Kagome quedarse con él?..._

-Inuyasha…- susurra débilmente Kagome al ver como los ojos dorados de su Inuyasha se opacan un poco, oprimiendo su corazón.

-Anda pequeña ponte algo mas cómodo, mientras yo hablo con Hoyo.- se lo dice suavemente al inclinarse a besar dulcemente los labios de Kagome.

Asiente al ver como Inuyasha y aquel ser que dice llamarse Hoyo, se encaminan a la sala cerrando la puerta de la habitación.

¿Por qué ese hombre le causa cierta tristeza y algo de aflicción?.

-.-

-¿De que quieres hablar?.- pregunta Inuyasha al sentarse en el amplio sillón.

-Kagome tiene que ver a su madre, por lo menos para que la señora Sumiko este tranquila de que una de sus hijas esta a salvo.- se lo explica hacia su rival.

-¿Y si me niego?.- pregunta Inuyasha hacia el hombre llamado Hoyo.

-No me opondré, simplemente tengo que decirte que iré por una alga que traerá la memoria de Kagome.- se lo hace saber, al estar enfrente de aquel ojidorado.

-Pero…-

-Lo siento señor….-

-Taisho, Inuyasha Taisho.-

-Kagome debe de recuperar la memoria, si no lo hace y se le explica lo que ha pasado en nuestro mundo al salir ella tan precipitada, nuestro enemigo puede tomarlo como ventaja, por ello lamento el destrozar su felicidad.- se lo explica con pesar, en verdad lo lamenta, pero el mundo marino esta en riesgo y eso no puedo permitirlo.

-¿Qué enemigo?.- se lo pregunta al sentirse con miedo, ¿esta apunto de perder a Kagome?

-Nuestro mundo marino esta dividido en siete reinos, considerados los siete mares de este mundo, cuatro de ellos pertenece a la familia Higurashi, uno me pertenece y los últimos dos pertenecen al hombre que se ha revelado con los demás reinos…. – se lo explica al ver como el ojidorado pone extremada atención- el acuerdo que hay entre… o hubo entre el reino de Kagome que es el Higurashi y el mío que es el Akitoki… fue casarnos en cierta edad para unificar los siete mares, pero parece ser que no sucederá.- lo concluye con pesar.

-Kagome es…-

-Lo se, Kagome decidió, pero aun así debe volver a elegir, no en vano su hermana se sacrifico por ella.- se lo informa, al ver la cara de asombro de Inuyasha.

-Pero como es…-

-Recordaras los días del mal tiempo ¿no?.- se lo pregunta al verlo asentir un si en silencio- eso fue consecuencia de la guerra que se desato en nuestro mundo, ceso casi a la partida de Kagome, su hermana mayor Kikio la lanzo a la superficie con el fin de que nuestro enemigo no la atrapara.- cierra los ojos al recordar aquello tan doloroso.

-¿Dónde esta?.- pregunta al querer saber de la hermana de su mujer.

-La atrapo Hakudoshi, es uno de los secuaces de aquel ser despreciable.- lo dice al cerrar sus puños de impotencia- no conocemos a nuestro enemigo por eso se nos dificulta toda nuestra tarea.- se lo explica al hacerle entender la gravedad de la situación- Kikio y Kagome recibieron como elegidas dos pulseras, cada uno la tiene con su nombre grabado, solo que si esta cae en manos del enemigo al juntarlas y colocarlas en una piedra submarina puede ser un peligro para nuestro mundo como en el de los hombres de la tierra.- lo concluye, al ver el rostro pálido de Inuyasha.

-La leyenda…- murmura débilmente el ojidorado.

_¿La conoce?... ¿ese hombre conoce su leyenda?_

-Por eso necesito que Kagome recupere la memoria, el que pueda defenderse de nuestro enemigo.- concluye al expresarle todo.

-¡Ya estoy lista!.- exclama Kagome al salir con un pantalón cómodo y una camisa de Inuyasha sobre su cuerpo que le llega hasta el muslo.

-Cariño…- murmura Inuyasha al recibirla entre sus brazos y piernas, sentándola sobre ellas.

-Inuyasha, ¿se quedara Hoyo?.- pregunta al enrollar sus brazos por el cuello de su esposo el cual le da esa mirada dorada.

-No lo haré Kagome, saldré… pero regresare.- se lo dice Hoyo al ponerse de pie, parecer ser que por el momento con Inuyasha si es que así se llama aquel hombre ha quedado todo arreglado.

Se levanta de las piernas de Inuyasha con pesar, ocasionado en su rostro una mueca de disgusto, deseaba que Inuyasha la tomara entre sus brazos y la llevara a la habitación, pero estaba ese hombre despidiéndose de su esposo al estrechar su mano.

-Tu madre se pondrá contenta de que estés a salvo.- se lo dice al ver el rostro de sorpresa de Kagome y como trata de decir algo pero no sale ninguna palabra.

-¿m-mi ma-ma-dre?...- balbucea al dar un paso hacia Hoyo… ¿tiene mama?.

-Tienes una madre… y también un… padre…- lo ultimo lo susurra con pesar al dar una mirada triste, si tan solo Kagome supiera…

¿Por qué escuchar ese tono triste en Hoyo al decirle de su padre le da una pulsación de dolor en su corazón?.

-¿Padre?...- murmura Kagome al no perder de vista los ojos de aquel hombre.

-Lo siento mucho Kagome…- susurra con pesar, al recordar el entierro marino que hubo.

-¿Esta muerto?.- pregunta Inuyasha al comprender la palabras de Hoyo, tomándola de la cintura al sentir como esta se desvanece entre sus brazos.

Al ver como Hoyo asiente un si, todo a su alrededor comienza a dar vueltas para dar fin en la oscuridad, cayendo lentamente en algo cómodo…

_¿Esta muerto?..._

-.-

Arruga la nariz al sentir aquel olor tan penetrante que ocasiona una molestia en sus fosas nasales, ocasionando que sus ojos se abran lentamente, parpadeando un par de ocasiones al sentir la luz tenue entrar por la ventana.

-¡Oh Kami!, pequeña me diste un susto.- lo dice una voz masculina al estar sentado a su lado.

-¿Inuyasha?...- murmura débilmente al ver al hombre que la revisa, como si trata de buscar alguna lesión.

-Tranquila pequeña… tienes que descansar.- lo dice suavemente al recostar de nuevo a su esposa, a pesar de que la sostuvo entre sus brazos, no pudo salvarla de algún golpe en sus manos, por eso buscaba alguna lesión pero parece ser que esta bien.

-Inuyasha… Hoyo dijo…-

-Ssshhhh pequeña… debes de descansar Hoyo regresara dentro de tres días.- se lo informa al callarla posando su dedo índice en esos labios carnosos.

_-Regresare en tres días, lo que hago para encontrar la planta y el regreso sin ser visto por el enemigo…-_

Se lo había explicado Hoyo antes de irse, el teniendo a Kagome inconciente entre sus brazos.

Siente muy preocupado a Inuyasha, la visita de aquel joven lo ha dejado pensativo, intranquilo y demasiado ausente… ¿Qué le habrá dicho?.

-Inuyasha…- lo llama.

-¿Qué pasa pequeña?.- le pregunta al poner la atención de sus ojos obres en aquella mujer que le robo el corazón.

-¿Estarás todo el día pensativo o me harás caso?.- se lo pregunta al incorporarse para pasar sus brazos por el cuello de Inuyasha atrayéndolo hacia ella con una sonrisa.

-¿Qué planeas?.- se lo pregunta con una sonrisa sensual, al ver lo que su mujer tiene en mente.

-Mmmm… no lo se…. ¿tu que quieres?.- pregunta jugando al recostarse con Inuyasha encima de ella.

-Planeo mucha actividad…- murmura al acercarse hacia sus labios, sonriendo al igual que lo hace su pelinegra, la cual corresponde aquel beso.

Abre sus labios dando paso a la lengua de Inuyasha deslizarse por su boca como una suave y dulce danza, como la que inauguró el y ella en la pista del baile en su boda.

Posa sus manos en la camisa de Inuyasha cerrando su mano al gemir entre aquella boca que la derrite poco a poco, deja que Inuyasha la vuelva a recostar despacio en la cama, disfrutando de nuevo de aquellas sensaciones, sus manos se abren de nuevo al sotar la tela y comenzar a girarse los botones de aquella camisa masculina; posando sus manos femeninas sobre aquella manta de vello, enredando uno de sus dedos en ellos, gimiendo al sentir como Inuyasha baja sus labios por su cuello, lamiendo, succionando y mordiendo, arqueándose involuntariamente ante el cuerpo de su ahora esposo.

Sonríe con malicia al pensar que es lo que le tiene preparado a Inuyasha, lo vio por televisión y se le ocurre ponerlo en práctica.

En sus manos empuja un poco a Inuyasha lo suficiente para que este gruña y gima a la vez como si protestara el separarse de su piel.

Ve la sonrisa juguetona de Kagome, lo cual lo confunde, dejando que esta lo empuje y caiga en la cama, ve a su esposa subirse y colocarse encima de su vientre, lo cual como consecuencia cierta parte de su cuerpo reacciona, al ver como Kagome echa su cabello azabache hacia atrás y abre lentamente la camisa que trae puesta, quedándose el quieto.

Está punto de subir sus manos por los costados de Kagome, pero esta con aquella sonrisa juguetona, tan sensual que derrite todo su cuerpo, niega con la cabeza de que no se atreva, simplemente que vea.

Ve a su esposa deshacerse de la camisa dejándola completamente desnuda de la cintura hacia arriba, deleitándose de aquella exitosa vista.

Posa sus manos femeninas en el pecho de Inuyasha inclinándose hacia enfrente al seguir sonriendo, besando los labios de su esposo el cual lo siente temblar, suspirar, jadear y gruñir.

Se mueve para rozar sus pechos excitados con el pecho de su esposo, el cual no le es permitido tocar solamente mirar, y aquello comienza a excitarlo un mas.

-Kagome…- la llama al gemir.

-Solo un poco más Inu…- susurra con aquella voz sensual al lamer el lóbulo de la oreja de Inuyasha.

Desea demostrarle a Inuyasha que ella también puede darle placer, sus besos bajar por el pecho de Inuyasha, sigue sonriendo al ver como los pezones de su esposo se encuentran duros, lamiendo en círculos y morder al escuchar aquel gruñido salir de sus labios.

-¡Demonios Kagome!.- gruñe Inuyasha al no poder soportar mas, las manos de su esposa están en una zona peligrosa y no sabe cuanto tiempo podrá durar sin tomarla por completo.

Desata el cinturón y baja la cremallera del pantalón de Inuyasha, alzando sus ojos marrones l ver la reacción de este, lo cual aprovecha con habilidad el quitarle el pantalón al besar sus piernas, así mismo hacer ella con la única prenda que hay en su cuerpo.

Sube de nuevo a gatas, al besar todo a su paso, besando solo un poco el miembro erecto de su esposo, el cual vuelve a gruñir solo que esta vez mucho más fuerte.

Se posa encima de él, esperando que Inuyasha haga algo y efectivamente este se incorpora a atraparla entre sus brazos, fuertemente aplastando los pechos de Kagome con el suyo y besando con rudeza, cosa que Kagome no le molesta al contrario se excita aun mas al enterrar sus uñas blancas en la espalda de Inuyasha.

Muerde el labio inferior de Inuyasha al jalarlo un puso, mientras sonríe al sentir como todo su cuerpo vibra.

-Pequeña pervertida…- dice roncamente Inuyasha al tumbarla en la cama, volviéndola a besar.

Su sonrisa se agranda a pesar del beso al saber ya el significado de "pervertida"; gimiendo al sentir como el miembro de su esposo comienza a se succionado por su cuerpo, moviendo sus caderas al darle aquella facilidad, al mismo tiempo que Inuyasha comienza a poner el ritmo, los besos, sus cuerpos aquella unión todo es perfecto para que ambos se amen como Kami así lo creo.

Entierra sus uñas y muerde el hombro de Inuyasha al abrazarlo con sus piernas en la cadera, gritando a su vez al comenzar a sentir aquellos espasmos peligrosos, como su mente se ha nublado y todo a su alrededor gira.

Su grito lo escucha a lo lejos junto con el de Inuyasha el cual la aprieta fuertemente a su cuerpo, mordiéndole su cuello, al ambos sentir como todo su cuerpo tiembla, al haber alcanzado el clímax.

Todo es sencillamente hermoso…

_Es hermoso ser amada y ser amado…_

-.-

Se mueve incomoda entre los brazos de Inuyasha gimiendo al sentir como sus manos están sobre su abdomen, el no quererse despertar.

-¿Qué pasa pequeña?...- murmura una voz masculina al entonar sus primeras cuerdas vocales.

-No es nada…- susurra soñolienta al acomodarse encima de su pecho desnudo.

¿Nada?... ¿esa mujer da vueltas incomoda por nada?

Vuelve a sentirla moverse entre sus brazos, ocasionando que en su rostro se presente una mueca, abre sus ojos dorados al dejar que se acostumbren a la poca luz que comienza a entrar por la ventana del astro rey.

-¡No puedo!.- escucha quejarse Kagome al incorporase en la cama, sentándose al dejar ver su desnudes.

-¿Qué no puedes, pequeña?.- pregunta al estar a un lado de Kagome observando su desnudez que lo perturba a pesar de que la tuvo en la noche.

-¡Me duelen!.- lo exclama al girar su rostro y mostrarle aquellos ojos marrones.

-¿Qué te duele?.- pregunta Inuyasha al tomarla entre sus brazos y abrazarla.

-¡Mis pechos!.- lo chilla al dejarse consolar por su esposo.

-¿Tus pechos?.- pregunta asombrado el propio ojidorado.

¡Si!.-

-¿Quieres que te lleve al medico?.- se lo pregunta suavemente al escuchar como Kagome susurra un si débilmente- bien pequeña, vamos al medico.- concluye al besar su cabeza.

-.-

-¡Señora Taisho!.- ambos escuchan como aquella enfermera llama a Kagome, levantándose del asiento en la sala de espera.

Entre laza su mano con la de Kagome, la cual todavía se siente insegura, el recordar con una sonrisa sus protestas de que mejor olvidara sus quejidos en la mañana, pero aun así el insistió en ir al medico.

-En un momento viene el doctor.- se lo hace saber la enfermera al dejarlos pasar al consultorio.

Sin decir alguna palabra se sienta en una de las sillas a un lado de Inuyasha queriendo refugiarse entre sus brazos, si tan solo no se hubiera quejado tanto de los dolores, pero… son tan incómodos, es como si sus pechos estuvieran creciendo y están tan pesados, que por ello no se podía acomodar fácilmente entre los brazos de Inuyasha al despertar.

-Disculpen el retraso señores Taisho.- se disculpa aquel medico al entrar a la habitación, trayendo consigo una papeleta donde están algunos documentos.

-Buenos días doctor Himura.- lo saluda Inuyasha al ponerse de pie y estrechar su mano.

-Estoy a sus ordenes.- se los hace saber al tomar asiento enfrente de ambos, al traer consigo unos lentes puestos.

-Vera doctor, mi esposa se ha quejado de que sus pechos le duelen y aquello realmente me preocupa.- explica Inuyasha al dejar que Kagome se sonrojo por aquella información a un extraño.

-Mmmmm… entiendo…- lo dice pensativo al comenzar a comprender el problema de todo.

-¿Cree que habrá alguna explicación para ello?.- pregunta impaciente el ojidorado.

-¿Cree que la señora Taisho acceda a una revisión medica?.- pregunta suavemente al comprender el nerviosismo de aquella muchacha.

_¿Revisión medica?... ¡oh no!..._

-¿Qué dices amor?.- pregunta al girar su rostro al ver a su esposa, pero parece que esta decidió una respuesta rápida al negar.

-Pero Kagome…-

-No se preocupe señor Taisho es normal, si usted podría ayudarme y así sabríamos lo que sucede aunque tengo algunas sospechas.- lo dice al interrumpirlo, el cual asiente un si- entonces no les molestara entrar detrás de esa cortina.- concluye al mostrarle la cortina que esta corrida.

Siguen las indicaciones del doctor, entra con Kagome atrás de aquella cortina descubriendo una cama, una báscula y algunas otras cosas médicas, Kagome se sienta en la cama al verlo con esos ojos marrones demasiados expresivos.

-Por favor Taisho, retira con cuidado la camisa y la ropa intima que trae su esposa, observando atentamente sus senos.- escucha que el medico se lo dice y acata aquello.

Un calorcito comienza a sentir en su cuerpo, algo que ocasiona que su corazón palpite demasiado rápido y sus ojos muestren aquel ámbar fuego, el cual Kagome conoce perfectamente lo que desea.

Apenas puede escuchar las palabras del doctor que lo obligan a estar atento a aquellos actos, dice un si al contestar la pregunta del doctor, si los pechos de Kagome se encuentran pesados y el lo afirma al tomarlos entre sus manos y comenzar a sentir el peso.

-Inuyasha…- susurra Kagome al ver como su esposo trata de controlarse ocasionando una sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro.

-Señor Taisho sus pezones se encuentran oscuros, ¿como un color carne oscuro?.- se lo pregunta al explicarse si están de esa forma, anota la respuesta afirmativa que le da aquel hombre y sonríe al saber cual es su diagnostico- una ultima pregunta señor Taisho pero para esta tendrá que poner de pie a su esposa, ahora dígame ¿ve algo diferente en el cuerpo de su esposa?.- concluye aquella pregunta.

¿Algo diferente?...

Desliza su mirada dorada por el cuello de Kagome comenzando ese lugar, bajando poco a poco, concentrándose en aquellos pechos que lo vuelven loco, bajando por su abdomen y para finalizar en el principio de su pantalón, abriendo sus ojos desmesuradamente al comprender que sucede…

_¡Oh Kami!..._

-.-

Todavía no puede creer lo que le esta sucediendo, ve a su esposa dormida en medio de la cama, al llegar del doctor insistió en que se recostara y tomara un descanso después de untarle la crema que le recetaron.

No sabe si llamar a su madre y padre o decirle primero a Kaede, ella es una excelente niñera y no hay que disgustarla por si la necesitan en el futuro, pero sus padre también necesitan saber… ¿a quien se lo diría primero?.

_-No tiene nada que no tenga una hermosa cura dentro de unos meses.- lo dice el doctor con una sonrisa._

_-¿Cómo?.- pregunta al no comprender sus palabras_

_-Señora Taisho, esta usted embarazada.- lo anuncia el doctor viendo el rostro de sorpresa de Kagome._

_-Embarazada...- susurra débilmente al ver a su mujer._

Sigue sonriendo al saber que dentro de unos meses será padre, Kagome le acaba de dar el mejor regalo que podría haber pedido.

Se recuesta a un lado de Kagome tomándola entre sus brazos con cuidado para comenzar así darle suaves caricias que su Kagome responde con suspiros, ese día no tiene que sacar a Colmillo ya que este se encuentra con Kaede, llamo desde temprano para decirle que no iría simplemente por que es el día después de su boda y ambos necesitan intimidad, así que si necesitaban comida que él prepara o bien pidiera a domicilio, cosa que interiormente se alegra de que Kaede no este con ellos, esa vieja chismosa.

_Cuando vuelva Kagome tendrá que decidir…_

¿Y si Kagome decidía irse de su lado?, dejándolo solo… sin ella ni su bebé.

¿Podría el soportarlo?...

Ve a su Kagome dormir entre sus brazos, gravando cada detalle de aquel dulce rostro, sonríe al ver como da un suspiro y se queja un poco Kagome simplemente al moverse en su lugar.

_Su Kagome… solo suya…_

-.-

-¡Por favor mamá!.- lo ruega aquella voz masculina al detener a la mujer enfrente suyo.

-¡Quiero ver a mi nuera!.- lo exclama la madre de este.

-Kagome esta descansando, la mitad de la mañana se la paso devolviendo el desayuno, y no pienso que tu presencia le haga daño.- se lo hace saber algo molesto con su madre, -¿Por qué no los dejan solo?, se supone que se han casado dos días atrás y deben de tener privacidad.

-¡Soy tu madre!.- chilla Izayo.

-Kagome es mi esposa.- responde como si aquello aclarara todo.

-Anda cariño, comprende que Kagome esta descansando.- escucha que su padre se lo dice a su madre, la cual suspira derrotada.

-Pero yo…-

-Vendremos cuando Kagome este en condiciones para recibirnos.- se lo dice su esposo al interrumpirla.

-Bien…- suspira derrotada la propia Izayo al caminar hacia la entrada de la casa, posándose a lado de su esposo.

-Anda cariño, mañana venimos o bien que Inuyasha nos lleve a nuestra nueva nuera, ¿no hijo?.- termina preguntando el padre del chico al mandarle una mirada de que acepte o es decapitado, lo cual el otro asiente rápidamente.

-¡Entonces los esperamos mañana!.- exclama Izayo feliz al abrazar a su hijo e irse con su marido, necesitaba arreglar todo para la llegada de su futuro nieto y con aquella ilusión sube al carro.

Ve a sus padres partir, habían llegado de sorpresa y bien sabe que Kagome no esta en condiciones de poder recibir visitas mas en su estado, según el doctor es normal que a veces la embarazada se sienta cansada, desesperada y sin ganas de hacer nada, son los cambios de "hormona", y vaya que le están costando a él.

-.-

_Tienes que comprender hermano, mamá hizo lo mismo cuando nos enteramos del embarazo de Rin…_

¡¿Qué comprendiera?, ¿acaso su hermano esta demente?, ¿como pretende que comprenda cuando su madre no hace otra cosa que asustar a Kagome, con sus mil preguntas?.

-Inuyasha…-

-¿Dime pequeña?.- pegunta suavemente al abrazar a su esposa, ambos estando acostados.

-¿Tengo que decirle a tu mamá como se crean los bebes?.- pregunta inocentemente al alzar su rostro para ver los ojos dorados de su esposo.

-¿Cómo?.- pregunta perplejo Inuyasha.

-Es que tu mama me pregunto como se hizo el bebé.- se lo hace saber sonrojada al pegarse aun mas al cuerpo desnudo de su Inuyasha.

-¿Qué mi madre hizo que…?.- pregunta atónito, no sabe si reír o ahorcar a su madre por meterlo en ese lío.

-¡No me hagas repetirlo Inuyasha!.- exclama algo enojada Kagome, ¿acaso no la ha escuchado?.

No puede llegar a formular alguna pregunta, simplemente se queda callado viendo a su esposa, ¿Cómo explicarle que lo que hacen en el dormitorio se queda con ellos?, ¿aparte por que su madre debe de andar preguntándole esas cosas a Kagome?.

-Kagome prométeme una cosa.- lo dice Inuyasha hacia su esposa la cual lo mira atentamente- cualquier cosa que mi madre te pregunte me dirás antes de contestarle, ¿de acuerdo?.- concluye con esa pregunta al sonreír.

-De acuerdo.- responde con una sonrisa al alzar su cuello para ofrecer sus labios.

Ríe al inclinarse a captura los labios de su esposa, moviendo sus labios suavemente, succionándolos, al escucharla suspirar suavemente, como le agrada que aquella mujer se le entregue de esa manera, se mueve lentamente al acomodarse sobre ella con mucho cuidado, siendo conciente que su peso debe de controlarlo para no dañar a su Kagome.

Se mueve un poco debajo de Inuyasha sonriendo en el beso, sin abrir sus ojos quejando que toda aquella dulce sensación la envuelva.

Comienza a deslizar una de sus manos por el costado desnudo de su esposa, al mismo tiempo que desliza sus labios por el cuello de Kagome la cual está pega sus duros pechos al suyo.

-Te amo pequeña…- susurra débilmente el pelinegro al morder el hombro de su esposa, la cual comienza a jadear.

Un sonido insistente se escucha por toda la casa, separando a ambos individuos, el cual el ojidorado gruñe ante aquella interrupción, elevándose encima del cuerpo de Kagome gracias a sus manos que soportan su peso.

-Inuyasha…- murmura decepcionada la pelinegra.

-Ahora vuelvo…- se lo dice al inclinarse a besar los labios de Kagome, regalándole una dulce caricia al incorporarse de la cama y buscar sus boxers y pantalones, maldiciendo aquella maldita interrupción.

Abre la puerta al abrir desmesuradamente sus ojos dorados…. _¿Cómo?..._

-Lo siento muchísimo señor Taisho, se que prometí llegar mañana, pero no hay tiempo… ¡nuestro mundo peligra!.- exclama desesperado aquel hombre de estatura mediana.

-Hoyo…- murmura Inuyasha al verlo pasar a la sala con un alga entre sus manos, paseándose de un lugar a otro desesperado y preocupado.

-¡Kagome debe de recobrar la memoria y… y…. ¡Oh Kami!...- concluye con esa exclamación al sentarse en el amplio sillón.

-¿Por qué no me tratas de explicar?.- pregunta Inuyasha al tratar de tener paciencia.

-¡Explicarte!... ¿acaso no sabías ya de nuestra leyenda?.- se lo pregunta en aquel tono acusador, de saber si aquel hombre le mentía.

-Si….- susurra débilmente, ¿acaso será esa?... ¿podría ser?.

-¿Entonces como es que puedes estar tan tranquilo?.- acusa aquel hombre furioso por que pueda estar tan relajado, ¿acaso no comprende aquel enorme problema?.

-Pero…-

-¿Pero que?...- pregunta al escucharlo protestar y después callarse.

-Hay un libro y habla de la leyenda.- lo explica al recordar de donde ha escuchado lo de las pulseras y el muro.

-¿Y ese libro dice como salvarnos?.- pregunta esperanzado el pelicafe.

-Puedo traerlo.- se lo dice, al caminar hacia su habitación Kaede se lo había devuelto antes de la boda diciendo que podía servirle para averiguar aun mas de Kagome, solo que lo dejo en el cajón de la cómoda, sin tomarle importancia, total se lo sabía de memoria por ser su libro favorito en su infancia.

Pero… ¿acaso podría ser aquella leyenda?.

_El señor de los mares con dos huesos de sus costillas creo dos pulseras idénticas, cada una gravando el nombre de las elegidas que las portaran, solo ellas dos son capaces de abrir el muro donde pertenecerán aquellas dos piezas, que traerán un regalo al mundo si es que este sabe usarlo con sabiduría._

_El poder de… un deseo infinito._

**Continuaraaaa!...**

**¡Konichiwa!, se que no tengo perdón el haber continuado hasta ahora, pero no tenía inspiración para escribir hasta estos momentos, no se que pulga me habrá picado, por que estaba soñando mucho pero cuando me posaba en la computadora a escribir se esfumaban las ideas xD…**

**Les traigo una continuación larga disculpándome por el retrazo, nos vemos este fin de semana con el otro capitulo; Muchas gracias, por sus mensajes, se los agradezco muchísimo… nos vemos y cuídense. **

**Se despide**

**Fesabi**


	9. Descubrimientos

**Capitulo IX.- Descubrimientos.**

-¡No quiero verte!.- grita aquella mujer al tratar de cerrar la puerta de su casa.

-Pero Ayame…- lo dice aquel hombre al detener la puerta con su pie, sin ceder a ser echado esta ocasión.

-¡Vete de aquí!.- vuelve a gritarlo aquella pelirroja sin saber si podrá aguantar un poco mas antes de desmoronarse.

-Ayame…-

-¡Nada de Ayame, Kouga!, ¡quiero que te vayas!, ¡quiero de desaparezcas de mi vida!.- termina gritando de desesperación, al retroceder.

-Ayame…- susurra débilmente al ver como la pelirroja se encuentra apunto de estallar al llanto, ¿tanto mal le ha hecho?.

-¡Por favor vete!.- exclama desesperada al lanzar un sollozo.

-¿Eso es lo que quieres?.- pregunta derrotado aquel hombre de ojos verdes.

-Si…- responde al ahogar un sollozo, dejando que dos lágrimas se deslicen por sus mejillas.

Suelta un suspiro derrotado al girarse y abrir la puerta de nuevo.

-Ayame yo…- calla al saber que es la ultima vez que vera a la mujer, que acaba de descubrir que la ama.

_-Se que estas enojado Kouga, ¿pero dejaras que Ayame se case con otro cuando tu la quieres?...-_

Se lo había dicho Miroku su hermano el día de ayer al haberse anunciado el compromiso de Ayame con ese hombre, a pesar de su fuerte cruda, ese día desde muy temprano partió al departamento de Ayame, solo que… ha perdido.

_-Tu tienes la culpa hermano, en lugar de haber hecho de playboy todos estos años, ahora tendrías a Ayame, pero el señor se encaprichaba con las mujeres de Inuyasha, el tomar no resolverá nada.-_

¡Cuanta razón tiene Miroku!, ni siquiera merece el perdón de Ayame por todas las barbaridades que ha hecho.

-No te molestare mas… deseo que seas feliz.- concluye sin mirar atrás cerrando la puerta en su espalda, escuchando el estallido del llanto de la mujer que apenas ha descubierto que ama.

-.-

-Yo no quiero…- se los dice al encontrarse en la sala sentada enfrente de ambos hombres.

-Kagome debes de tomarlo para recuperar la memoria.- se lo dice aquel hombre de ojos cafés.

-¡Yo no quiero!.- vuelve a gritarlo, de la misma manera lo niega con su cabeza al cerrar sus ojos.

-Pequeña…- susurra débilmente Inuyasha al hincarse a lado de su esposa.

-Inuyasha… yo… no… quiero… olvidarte.- lo último lo dice al soltar un sollozo.

-No me olvidaras pequeña.- se lo dice al sonreír a pesar de que el mismo también tiene ese miedo.

-Pero…-

-Haremos esto mi pequeña, la tomaras y cuando termines me besaras para que veas que no me has olvidado.- se lo hace saber al interrumpirla.

Ve como Kagome asiente hacia aquel hombre que es su esposo ahora, sabe muy bien que ha perdido a la mujer que una vez el se enamoro desde pequeño, de aquella sonrisa y corazón puro, solo que ahora ella escogió a otro hombre.

-¿Debe de comerla así?.- pregunta aquel ojidorado hacia Hoyo el cual asiente un si.

-Anda pequeña.- vuelve a animarla solo que en esta ocasión le entrega el alga.

Suelta un profundo suspiro de tristeza al tomar el alga entre sus manos viendo los ojos dorados de su esposo, como si percibiera un sentimiento de tristeza en sus ojos.

_¡Oh Kami no permitas que lo pierda!..._

Ruega al cerrar sus ojos, llevándose aquel pedazo a sus labios y comenzar a masticarlo.

Traga el alga, pasando por su esófago en el cual comienza a toser al sentir como la respiración le hace falta.

-¡Kagome!, ¿Qué sucede pequeña?...- escucha la voz a lo lejos, como si todo diera vueltas, una sensación de vértigo en su estomago.

_-¡Kagome sal de aquí!.- grita desesperada una mujer que se parece mucho a ella._

_-¡Pero Kikio!...- _

_-¡Si te tienen estaremos perdidos!.- se lo explica al tomarla de la muñeca y nadar con ella a la superficie._

_-¡No puedo dejarlos!, ¡papá!.- grita al ver a su padre ser atravesado por una lanza dorada, atrapada por unos seres y ella siendo arrastrada por su hermana._

_-¡No vuelvas nunca Kagome!.- le grita su hermana al lanzarla a la superficie, donde siente como todo da vueltas, las olas la arrastran y quedar en aquella playa donde comienza ha arrastrarse hacia dentro._

No puede soportar en no correr al baño y devolver todo lo que en su estomago se encontraba hasta ese momento.

-¡Por Kami pequeña!, ¿te encuentras bien?.- pregunta preocupado Inuyasha al ayudar a su esposa ponerse de pie.

_-Creo que es hora de que tengas cierto regalo que tu hermana tuvo a tu edad.- escucha las palabras de su padre._

_-¿Qué papa?.- se lo pregunta con una sonrisa llena de felicidad y sorpresa._

_-Esto…- lo dice aquel hombre al abrir las palmas de sus manos y mostrar aquel brazalete con el nombre de su hija menor._

_-¡Es hermoso!.- exclama al tocarlo…_

_-Es todo tuyo mi Kagome.-_

Deja que la tomen en brazos, aun con sus ojos cerrados.

_-¡Kagome deja de jugar y ven!.- escucha el grito femenino._

_-¡Ya voy, mamá!.- contesta al depositar un collar en su mesa, hecha por conchas._

_-¡Kagome!, ¿Por qué siempre tienen que enviarme a buscarte?.- se queja una mujer al entrar por medio de aquella cortina de algas._

_-¡Kikio!.- grita como reproche._

_-Si tu no te atrasaras no me mandarían.- se lo recuerda como lo hace en el pasado._

_-Es que no quiero ir…- confiesa sonrojándose al posar sus manos en su regazo._

_-Te entiendo hermana, pero debes de comenzar a conocer a tu prometido.- se lo dice suavemente al abrazar a su hermana pequeña._

_-Pero…-_

_-Anda ya veras que con el tiempo lo llegaras a querer.- la interrumpe al decirle aquello que ni ella misma llega a creérselo._

Deja que su cuerpo se relaje al sentir como un calor tenue la abraza por completo, haciéndola sentir segura y amada.

_-¿Sabes que te amo, verdad pequeña?.- escucha la voz del hombre que la mantiene entre sus brazos._

_-Si…- contesta con un susurro._

Abre sus ojos marrones lentamente al enfocar su vista hacia el hombre que esta enfrente suyo al ser ella depositada en la cama.

-¿Te encuentras bien pequeña?.- se lo pregunta preocupado el ojidorado.

No contesta solo gira su rostro hacia el otro individuo que hay en la habitación, reconociéndolo por completo.

-Hoyo…- susurra débilmente lo suficiente fuerte para que ambos lo escuchen.

El ojidorado se separa de su esposa, comprendiendo solo una cosa _su Kagome ha recuperado la memoria…_

-¡Oh Kami Kagome!, me alegro que ayas recuperado la memoria.- exclama Hoyo al sentarse a un lado de la pelinegra.

-Hoyo yo…- susurra algo confundida al incorporándose sobre la cama, al ver al hombre sentado a su lado, fijando su mirada en el hombre de ojos dorados, ocasionando que su corazón de un vuelco y se acelere al igual que un pequeño cosquilleo en la boca de su estomago.

-Kagome debemos de regresar.- se lo dice al tomar las manos de la pelinegra.

-Hoyo yo…-

-Kagome no hay tiempo anda, tenemos que regresar.- se lo dice al levantarla, llevándola consigo hasta la entrada de la habitación.

-No… no…- susurra al detenerse y no moverse, sintiendo como el hombre detrás de ella se mantiene quieto, simplemente contemplándola.

-¿Que pasa?.- pregunta confundido Hoyo al tratar de jalar a Kagome pero esta se resiste.

-No puedo…- se lo dice al girarse y desprenderse del agarre de Hoyo para lanzarse a los brazos de Inuyasha.

-Kagome…- susurra Hoyo al verla en brazos de aquel hombre.

-¡Te amo!.- grita Kagome al abrazar fuertemente a su esposo, no podía irse y dejarlo.

-Yo también te amo, pequeña.- se lo murmura al abrazarla recargando su mentón en el cabello azabache aspirando aquel aroma que desprende su mujer.

Se queda quieto observando la escena, había perdido a Kagome, ahora la batalla ha terminado pero comienza otra, Kagome le pertenece aquel Taisho y él simplemente debe de regresar a su mundo solo.

-¿Inu?...- murmura al separarse un poco de sus brazos.

-Dime pequeña.- se lo dice con una sonrisa, al ver su rostro.

-Bésame…- susurra sonrojada al volver a sentir aquellas cosquillas en su estomago.

Suelta una carcajada de felicidad y gozo al inclinarse a capturar los labios de su esposa, envolviéndolos por completo, atrayéndola hacia su cuerpo, dejando que de nuevo surja aquella llama de deseo que siempre lo envuelve, desliza su lengua por los labios de su esposa gimiendo al sentir como su lengua toca la de su Kagome.

Se separa de sus labios jadeando un poco al atraerla aun más hacia su cuerpo demostrándole la razón de aquel beso, ocasionando un sonrojo más fuerte en Kagome.

-Kagome…- escucha el llamado de una voz masculina que ambos reconocen perfectamente.

-Hoyo yo…-

-Lo se Kagome, solo quiero que me ayudes a salvar a nuestro mundo, se cual es tu decisión así que por favor…- la interrumpe al explicarle las cosas.

Le sonríe en signo de agradecimiento, sin separarse de Inuyasha.

-Creo que lo mejor es ver a fondo aquel libro y organizar bien las cosas, no puedo arriesgarme a perder a mi esposa y a mi bebé.- se lo dice Inuyasha al sentir como Kagome le sonríe e ilumina sus ojos marrones y Hoyo simplemente asiente.

Sabe perfectamente que Inuyasha es el amor de su vida, a pesar de haber tomando el alga, recordaba cada detalle que vivió con aquel hombre, nunca antes se había sentido de esa forma, tan… tan amada, protegida y feliz.

Aunque no pueda volver a su mundo, sabe que será feliz a su lado, solo desea una cosa mas y que _su familia este a salvo…_

-.-

-No comprendo a mi hermano.- lo comenta al abrazar a la mujer pelicafe.

-Yo le aconseje a Ayame que se apartara de Kouga.- confiesa al sentir como su novio se separa un poco de ella.

-¿Tu hiciste eso?.- pregunta sorprendido.

-Si, no me gusto la manera en que Kouga trata a la pobre de Ayame.- se lo explica con algo de enojo.

Sonríe ampliamente al ver a su novia, y pensar que había interpretado como aquello que Ayame ya no amaba a su hermano, pero es todo lo contrario.

-Hay mi bella flor, si supieras que mi hermano esta perdidamente enamorado de aquella mujercita de ojos verdes.- se lo confiesa al abrazarla de nuevo dejando que Sango recargue su rostro en su pecho.

-Ya lo sabía…- se lo dice sonriente.

-¿Entonces por que hiciste eso mi musa?.- se lo pregunta curioso.

-¿Crees que Kouga se habría fijado en Ayame si esta seguía igual?.- se lo pregunta curiosa al hacerlo pensar un poco, los hombres son tan despistados en sus cosas.

Ríe al saber que su pequeña musa tiene razón, su primo no se hubiera dando cuenta de Ayame si esta no se hubiera alejado de su lado.

-¿Sabes que te adoro verdad?.- se lo pregunta al recordarle las ocasiones anteriores que le hace siempre esa pregunta obteniendo la misma respuesta de su novia.

-No lo sabía…- lo susurra soñadora y embriagada de amor.

-Mi pequeña mentirosa.- se lo dice al soltar otra risa e inclinarse a besar los labios de su novia, una suerte que Kohaku todavía no llegue del colegio dejándolos a ambos solos.

-.-

-¿Cuál es la situación?.- pregunta curioso al estar a un lado de su esposa que curiosamente esta no desea dejarlo.

-Critica, nuestro reino y el Higurashi no están en condiciones de resistir tanto, el padre de Kagome ha muerto su madre se encuentra resguardada y la hermana esta capturada.- explica de nuevo la situación.

-¿No hay alguna forma de tener algún acceso al lugar?.- se lo pregunta al sentir la mano de Kagome apretar la suya fuertemente.

-Si…- se los comunica al ver a Kagome la cual trata de negarle con los ojos que lo diga, pero es inútil es la única forma de salvar a su mundo.

-¿Cuál es?.- se lo pregunta impaciente el ojidorado.

-Usted puede hacerlo, pero si no sale bien podrá perder la vida.- se lo dice al ver como Kagome cierra los ojos al abrazar a Inuyasha.

-¿Qué debo de hacer?.- corresponde el abrazo de Kagome sintiendo como esta niega su cabeza, como si con ello le dijera que no desea que lo haga.

-Si es cierto lo que dice este libro que tienes, entonces debemos de actuar con cautela, iré a nuestro mundo organizare los ejércitos y todo para que el plan funcione.- comienza a decirlo al tener el dichoso libro en manos- al hacer esto regresare con otro tipo de alga que ingerirá para tener acceso al mar, así tendrá el tiempo suficiente para pasar por debajo de cierta roca que hay en la propiedad de aquel hombre, mientras nosotros distaremos al enemigo, una vez dentro abrirás las puertas del palacio.- continua explicando al darle algo detallado a Inuyasha todo lo que desea que haga, el cual escucha atentamente- tienes que subir por unas escaleras que dan hacia la superficie, ahí se encuentra Kikio atrapada o eso es lo que calculo, lo que se es que el castillo de aquel ser da a este mundo y puede ser cualquier casa que hay en la costa, pero nosotros no podemos ir al tener el problema de que nosotros no nos formamos a tiempo para hacer todo y tu tendrás toda ventaja en eso.- concluye viendo los ojos dorado de aquel ser, si desea ayudarlos.

-¿Kagome donde quedara?.- se lo pregunta al querer proteger a su pequeña y bebé.

-Ella tendrá que quedarse fuera de cualquier alcance, alejarse del mar o del agua.- se lo hace saber.

-La dejare en la casa de mis padres.- lo dice al haberlo meditado.

-¡No!.- exclama Kagome angustiada, podría perder a Inuyasha.

-Lo siento pequeña, no puedo arriesgarte a ti y a nuestro bebé.- lo dice al separarse de sus brazos, tomando con su mano el mentón de Kagome y hacer que esta la mire a los ojos.

-Pero Inu…-

-Pero nada pequeña, me importa mas tu seguridad y te prometo que volveré.- se lo asegura al sonreírle.

-De la forma en que localice a Kagome, fue por que creo que cayo al mar de nuevo y la pulsera llamo al centro que hay en la torre Higurashi.- se lo explica al interrumpir las miradas de ambos.

Abre sus ojos marrones al recordar aquel incidente en la piscina de Inuyasha…

_-Vaya, vaya… pero si no es nada menos que la mujercita de Inuyasha.- escucha la voz femenina haciendo eco en el lugar._

_-Pero si es usted.- responde Kagome al ver a la mujer que se acerca a ella._

_-Claro cariño y déjame decirte… adiós…- lo ultimo lo dice con burla al aventar a Kagome hacia la alberca, la cual grita y cae al agua._

_Se impulsa con dificultades hacia la superficie, manteniéndose muy poco tiempo en el exterior._

_-Eso le sucede a Inuyasha por jugar conmigo.- lo dice aquella mujer al ver como la otra se ahoga y trata de pedirle ayuda, con pasos elegantes se acerca al panel que hay en la pared, presionando un botón para comenzar a cerrarse la puerta de cristal encima del agua de la alberca._

_-¡Ayúdame!.- grita Kagome desesperada al sentir como todo se ve borroso._

_-Adiosito, cariño.- se despide al darse la vuelta y salir del lugar._

_Ve borrosamente a colmillo cerca de la horilla ladrándole, el cual trata de ayudarla, pero es inútil por que el vidrio se cierra sobre su cabeza._

_Golpea con sus puños el vidrio pero es inútil, sus ojos comienzan a cerrarse y todo su cuerpo se relaja, teniendo como ultima visión de aquel perro blanco._

_Su cuerpo poco a poco cae en la profundidad de la alberca, sintiendo el golpe pero sin esfuerzo de poder salir de nuevo._

¿Podría?... ¿acaso eso fue lo que hizo que Hoyo la localizara?...

-¿Y cuantas posibilidades hay de que la localicen de nuevo?.- pregunta preocupado Inuyasha, hacia aquel hombre.

-Afortunadamente la esfera que tiene la familia Higurashi sigue en nuestra custodia, pero no debemos dejar que Kagome toque mucho tiempo el agua y más si está esta conectada al mar.- concluye aquella explicación.

-¿Cuántos días te tomara hacer todo eso?.- pregunta al todavía no hacerse a una idea de que todo lo que soñó de niño se hace realidad solo que diferencia que el tendrá que ayuda y salvar a la mujer de su vida.

-Para que el enemigo no sospecho creo que en una semana estará bien, yo vendré por ti y dejaremos a Kagome en un lugar seguro hasta que podamos calmar todo lo que sucede.- se los dice al saber que por lo menos ha pedido a Kagome su amor, pero aquel hombre que se la arrebato esta afrentando todo lo que conlleva amar a una Higurashi y no sabe si otro podría hacerlo.

-Entonces… preparemos todo nosotros, estudiare mas afondo el libro y si hay algo que nos sirva te lo diré.- escucha que Inuyasha se lo dice a Hoyo al ponerse de pie al igual que esté y estrecharse su mano.

-¿Puedo irme antes de que anochezca?.- se lo pregunta al ojidorado.

-Si deseas comer te invitamos, ¿Verdad Kagome?.- pregunta Inuyasha al ver a su esposa sentada, ha permanecido demasiado callada desde que recupero la memoria.

Asiente sin hacer ningún sonido, no desea hablar no quiere hacer sentir mal a Hoyo después de todo ambos iban a casarse y ella escogió a otro, uno que tan solo con mirarla le acelera el corazón y la sangre, ocasiona en ella cosquilleos por todo su cuerpo y recordar el tacto de sus labios derrite todo su ser, sin contar que tan solo memorizar sus caricias por alguna parte de su cuerpo la hagan desearlo.

-Si quieres descansar pequeña en la recamara mientras cocino.- lo sugiere al ver a su mujer tan callada que lo preocupa.

Se levanta sin pronunciar alguna palabra, dando su última mirada a Hoyo e Inuyasha.

-.-

No puede comprender la actitud de su pequeña ante Hoyo, Kagome era más amigable con Hoyo antes de que recuperara la memoria, aunque si el ignorarlo fuera amigable, definitivamente su pequeña tenía problemas.

Ahora se encuentra descansando una merecida siesta, hace un par de minutos que Hoyo se fue y él al tratar de hablar con Kagome que se encerró en la habitación desde que se fue de la sala, la encuentra placidamente dormida, acurrucándose él mismo a su lado.

_-¡Te amo!.-_

En ese momento no tuvo algún miedo de que Kagome lo dejara, pero antes a pesar de que trato de mostrarse fuerte y optimista en su interior se derrumbaba todo al simplemente pensar que Kagome podía olvidarlo, dejarlo u odiarlo.

-Te amo…- susurra cerca de su oído al separarse y ver una sonrisa en los labios de su esposa, al dejar que esta se pegue mas hacia su cuerpo.

_-¿Qué pasara si te sucediera algo?...-_

Era una de las tantas preguntas que Hoyo le había hecho al quedarse solos, quedándose él mismo pensando en las consecuencias de todo, no podía renunciar a todo el plan, su Kagome estaba en peligro su familia y prefería ser el en lugar de Kagome y su bebé.

_Su familia… Kagome y aquella pequeña criatura…_

Sonríe al ver el rostro dormido de su ángel.

_Una semana…_

Es el tiempo que tiene para disfrutarla plenamente.

Se estira para alcanzar el teléfono inalámbrico de su habitación, marcando unos dígitos para decir unas cuantas cosas.

-¿Bueno, Sango…?...- pregunta al otro lado de la línea.

_Y vaya que tiene grandiosos planes…_

-.-

-¡No puede ser cierto!.- grita aquella voz masculina furioso al dar un golpe en la mesa.

-¿Por qué crees que mentiría, hijo?.- pregunta curioso aquel padre al tener una gran sonrisa en su rostro

-Por que… por que… ¡yo que se!.- termina exclamando al tomar asiento de nuevo en la silla.

-Yo no tengo que mentirte algo que me dijo esta mañana Ayame, ella quiere que la entregue por que me considera como su segundo padre, en paz descanse el suyo.- se lo explica a su progenitor el cual sigue con aquella cara de disgusto mientras que el otro ríe ante todo.

-¿Eso quiere decir que estamos invitados a la boda?.- pregunta fingiendo inocencia el propio Miroku.

-¡Por supuesto!.- exclama con orgullo aquel padre de ojos verdes.

-¿Qué hay por supuesto cariño?.- pregunta cierta mujer de ojos azules que entra al lugar con una charola de comida.

-De que estamos invitados a la boda de Ayame.- se lo responde con una sonrisa al ver a la mujer que ha vivido por más de cuarenta años.

-¡Oh si!, Ayame también me dijo que sería un honor que la acompañara ese día como su segunda madre.- se los hace saber ilusionada su madre- esa chiquilla, es una lastima que a sus padres los haya perdido tan joven, en paz descansen.- lo concluye.

-Entonces no creo que sea problema si llevo a Sanguito conmigo ¿verdad?.- concluye Miroku sonriendo.

-No claro que no hijo, Kouga también debe de ir acompañado.- se los dice al ver a Kouga con la mirada en su plato.

-Para la boda yo creo que….-

-Disculpen hay llamada para el joven Miroku.- lo dice una de las mujer que trabaja para la familia Taisho con el teléfono inalámbrico en la mano.

-Gracias.- agradece Miroku al tomar el teléfono.

-Precisamente estábamos hablado de ti amor…- escucha a su hermano hablar por teléfono con una sonrisa en su rostro- ¿Qué quieres que, que?.- ve el rostro de su hermano sorprendido y después algo abatido- Sanguito… ya se que es la boda de Ayame… ¿pero no crees que podría ser en otra ocasión que ella vaya a probarse el vestido de novia?.- alza su rostro al ver el rostro de reproche de su hermano.

Escucha el suspiro y el adiós de su hermano, para que este cuelgue y bote el teléfono en la mesa.

-¿Qué pasa hijo?.- pregunta su madre preocupada.

-Sango quiere que la vaya a recoger dentro de dos horas, ¡cuando yo tenía que estar con ella dentro de media hora!.- concluye con un reproche de niño pequeño.

-Hijo…-

-¡Todo por acompañar a Ayame a ver vestidos de novia en la boutique de ese Jankotsu!.- interrumpe a su padre al dar información del paradero de cierta mujer de ojos verdes que le interesa a su hermano.

-¡Oh!, ¡en la boutique de Jankotsu es una de las mejores!, debes de comprender hijo que…- no escucha mas a su madre ilusionada por las cosas por que simplemente se levanta del asiento y sale del lugar.

-.-

-¿Qué tienes pequeña?.- pregunta curioso al sentarse a un lado de su esposa que ve detenidamente a las fotografía que tiene el de la boda con ella, ambos abrazados y sonriendo.

No contesta a la pregunta de su esposo simplemente deja que este la abrace al recargar su rostro en su pecho.

-Antes solías contarme todo pequeña, ¿ahora que ocurre?.- lo dice suavemente al acariciar la melena azabache de su esposa.

-Tengo miedo…- susurra en respuesta Kagome.

-Todo saldrá bien ya verás.- la anima un poco.

-¿Prometerás volver a mi lado?.- pregunta Kagome al separase de sus brazos y verlo a los ojos demostrándole aquel temor, tristeza y preocupación reflejado en sus propios ojos marrones.

-Lo prometo…- susurra con una sonrisa, como si con aquel gesto le diera todo poder de confianza a Kagome

-Te amo…- lo murmura al abrazarlo de nuevo.

Se dedica a abrazar a su esposa, comprende sus temores por que el mismo los tiene, pero sería fuerte por su familia.

_Solo su familia…_

-.-

-¿Segura Sango?.- pregunta incrédula aquella mujer de ojos verdes

-¿Acaso te he fallado en mis consejos?.- pregunta ofendida la pelicafe.

-No, pero…-

-Pero nada Ayame, tu escoge tu vestido como si te fueras a casar con Kouga, de lo demás yo me estoy encargando.- sonríe al interrumpirla.

-No estoy segura de…-

-Si no funciona, entonces te dejare que cometas el peor error de tu vida casarte con Lin, pero mientras tanto yo decido.- vuelve a interrumpirla al darle aquello con firmeza.

-Esta bien…- susurra con pesar al ambas estar viendo cada diferente modelo de vestido de novia en la boutique.

Sonríe al ver a su amiga ver los vestidos que aquel diseñador les presenta, no haría todo aquello si no estuviera segura que Kouga ama profundamente a Ayame, solo que este necesita un pequeño empujón para que pueda admitir sus sentimientos abiertamente, aunque teme que por estupido orgullo Kouga pueda lanzar a Ayame a los brazos de Lin, lastima por aquel hombre guapo, pero Ayame es de Kouga desde hace años.

_Ella será cupido _

-.-

-¿Hablas enserio?.- pregunta sorprendido el ojidorado.

-¡Claro que si!.- exclama llena de risa al estar atrapada en los brazos de su esposo.

-¿Y que debo de hacer?.- se lo pregunta al reír con su esposa.

-Cuando termine todo esto, tomare el alga para permanecer como humana el resto de la vida.- responde sonriente al darle la noticia esa misma mañana a Inuyasha.

-¡Feh!, para todo tienen algas.- se lo dice con un poco de reproche, ¿acaso no puede haber otra cosa?.

-Es nuestro mundo es lo único que se da, tonto…- explica sin dejar de sonreír jugando con los botones de la camisa de Inuyasha, al ambos estar en medio de la sala.

La estrecha más hacia su cuerpo al ver como los ojos de Kagome brillan intensamente y sus labios lo invocan a que los pruebe.

-¿Me esta dando una invitación, señora Taisho?.- pregunta con voz ronca Inuyasha al acercar sus labios.

-Por supuesto que… no señor Taisho.- amplia mas su sonrisa al cerrar sus ojos y dejar que sus labios se rocen.

-¿Segura que es un no, señora Taisho?.- susurra débilmente pero lo suficiente para que se escuche, cerrando sus ojos el también.

-Estoy muy segura, señor Taisho.- se alza de puntitas para presionar los labios de Inuyasha con los suyos.

-Mmmmm…. Me gusta mucho ese no.- concluye entre los labios al besarla suavemente, entregándose de nuevo a aquella embriaguez.

Da gracias a Kami mentalmente al no tener esa semana nada importante para faltar al trabajo dándole también a Sango una semana de descanso con su primo Miroku que se lo agradeció. Se inclina hacia delante, tomando entre sus brazos a Kagome sin separarse de sus labios, teniendo planes para lo que termina de la tarde ya la cena podía esperar, unas horas… unas largas y dulces horas…

-.-

-¿Estas segura de dejar a Ayame sola en ese lugar?.- pregunta preocupado Miroku al ver a su novia meterse a su auto.

-No estará sola.- responde con una sonrisa de complicidad.

-Ese diseñador no cuenta, no tarda en oscurecer y es peligro que…-

-¿Conoces las placas KTIGO 8910?.- pregunta curiosa al interrumpirlo poniendo su dedo índice en sus labios.

-¿Cómo sabes las placas del carro de Kouga?.- pregunta asombrado Miroku.

-Por que tu hermano esta estacionado a unos metros de aquí, lo vi al salir del lugar.- explica sonriente.

-¿Entonces…?, ¡oh ya comprendo!.- lo termina diciendo al ver las intenciones reales de Sango, ¡a propósito le había hablado a la casa!...

-Anda cariño que tenemos que todavía pasar por Kohaku para ir a cenar.- lo dice Sango hacia Miroku el cual a penas esta comprendiendo todo.

Arcata el coche al ver por el retrovisor efectivamente el auto convertible de su hermano estacionado al final de la cuadra, como que esperando su retirada.

_-Una semana tendrás a tu adorada novia, primito…-_

Se lo había dicho el fin de semana Inuyasha, se ilusiono al saber que Sango sería para él, pero ahora Sango esta mas ocupada haciendo de casamentera con Ayame y Kouga que a él lo deja en el olvido.

Esperaba que Kouga en verdad se casara ya con Ayame y dejara en paz a su novia para el solito.

Ve como el carro de su hermano desaparece por la calle, arrancando el suyo y estacionarlo en el lugar donde estaba el de su hermano, baja del auto y cierra todo, encaminándose a la boutique, con un solo objetivo en mente _Ayame…_

Entra al lugar, buscando con su mirada verde a Ayame, la cual se encuentra probándose un vestido de novia dándole el perfil mientras batalla con el velo de su rostro, se queda de pie admirando como aquel vestido le queda perfectamente resaltando cada una de las curvas del cuerpo de la joven, sus pechos mas voluptuosos que de costumbre, su cintura muy bien formada y la pierna que se alcanza a ver por la abertura; todo aquello ocasiona que su cuerpo comience a reaccionar de una forma inesperada, tratando de controlarlo al sacudir su cabeza borrando las imágenes que se empezaban a formar en ella.

-¡Vaya!, ¡pero si es el novio!.- exclama una voz afeminada al levantarse del sillón de enfrente de Ayame, llamando la atención de todo el personal del lugar.

Ayame se gira para ver de quien se trata y se queda helada al ver quien es… _Kouga…_

-¡Si que tiene buen gusto esta jovencita!.- exclama de nuevo aquel hombre al acercarse a Kouga, helando el cuerpo de este al instante.

Todavía no puede creer que Kouga este ahí, no sabe que decir, Sango nunca le dijo de aquello… ¡oh Kami!.

-¡Debería de regañarlo por que el novio no puede ver a la novia con el vestido puesto antes de la boda, por que a muy mala suerte!.- exclama entusiasmado Jankotsu al fingir un enojo mientras posa una de sus manos en su cadera- pero entiendo el amor hoy en día, el novio no puede estar sin su amada.- concluye con un suspiro romántico, aquellos que se dan en las escenas de amor de películas.

-¿Qué haces aquí?...- susurra en pregunta Ayame al quitarse el velo, para bajar de aquel pequeño escalón donde Jankotsu la tenía para ver si el vestido le quedaba.

-Ayame yo…- no sigue por que se queda sin palabras, no sabe que decir, ¿Qué hacía ahí?.

_Dile que estas ahí por que quieres que se case contigo en lugar de ese idiota._

Escucha a lo lejos la voz de su subconsciente, el cual le grita que sea sincero con la chica de enfrente pero no puede.

-¿Podemos hablar?.- pregunta al meter las manos en las bolsas de su pantalón de traje.

-¿De que quieres hablar?.- pregunta a la defensiva, ¿estaría bien darle una oportunidad de hablar, después del daño que le hizo?

-No puedes casarte.- lo dice roncamente al dejar que los ojos verdes de Ayame se abran de sorpresa… ¿acaso…?...

-Kouga… ¿Por-r qu-e-é?.- pregunta curiosa al balbucear… ¿será que Sango tiene razón?, sus ojos verdes se iluminan.

-Por que… por que…- no es capaz de decirle _"por que yo te amo, cásate conmigo"-_ Lin no te conviene es un idiota que lo único que quiere es llevarte a la cama.- miente concluye al cerrar uno de sus puños.

Sus ojos verdes se opacan, su corazón se comprime y queda un vacío en su interior.

-Será mejor que te vayas…- murmura débilmente al caminar hacia el vestidor sin saber que Kouga hace un gesto en alcanzarla pero Jankotsu lo detiene con una señal de que no.

-¿Por qué no le dijo que la ama?.- pregunta curioso Jankotsu hacia el hombre que se sorprende por haberlo descubierto fácilmente.

-Por que…-

-Ella también lo ama, ¿dejara que se case con otro que no sea usted, por orgullo?.- concluye con una pregunta que ocasiona que Kouga se quede mudo.

_¿Orgullo?_

¿Acaso será eso?, pero ¿por que?

_-Hijo es una lastima que tu orgullo no te permita reconocer cuando te equivocas.- lo dice un hombre con edad casi igual a él._

_-Papá…-_

_-Si tan solo reconocieras que en esta ocasión hiciste mal en tocar a la prometida de Inuyasha, ella no es para ti, deja ese juego tonto de competir con él.- lo interrumpe aquel hombre sentado enfrente de él._

_-Yo…-_

_-A veces el orgullo no lo es todo, con el no serás feliz… reconoce que te equivocaste y crecerás.- concluye su padre al dejarlo solo en el estudio._

¡Eso es!...

No puede admitirlo, por que sería admitir que ha estado todo ese tiempo enamorado de Ayame… Abre sus ojos desmesuradamente al saber la verdad de todo ahora… _¡oh Kami!..._

-Yo…-

-Si se casa con ella quiero ser el primero en recibir una invitación.- demanda Jankotsu sonriente al saber que ese hombre no tarda en caer en las redes del amor o mas bien ya cayo solo que hasta ahora se da cuenta.

_¡Ama a Ayame desde el primer momento en que la vio!... ¡oh Kami!..._

**Continuaraaaaaaaa!**

**¡Konichiwa chicas!, la verdad no se con que cara disculparme ante ustedes, no tengo ni idea cuanto tiempo estuve desaparecida, así que hasta ahora regreso, como le decía algunas la falta de inspiración me peso este tiempo T-T…**

**Hasta ahora me ha llegad y no en muy momento, ¡en medio de mudanza!, pero hice todo lo que pude para escribir este capitulo y terminar con este Fic, y empezar otro el cual ya esta publicándose ^O^…**

**¡muchísimas gracias por sus hermosos mensajes!... nos encontramos en el Penúltimo Capitulo de esta grandiosa historia…**

**¡muchísimas gracias!**

**¡Domingo Gran Final!...**

**¡Nos vemos cuídense y de nuevo gracias por sus ánimos!, en especial a Ren-chan… sin ella creo que no tendría inspiración ¬¬, esta mujer me presiona xDDD…**

**Nos vemos**

**Se despide**

**Fesabi**


	10. Pequeña Esperanza

**Capitulo X.- Pequeña Esperanza.**

-¿Hablas enserio?.- pregunta la voz femenina al soltar una risa.

-¡Por supuesto que si!.- exclama algo ofendido pero riendo, al abrazar a su esposa.

-¡Te amo tanto!.- exclama al corresponder el abrazo.

-Yo también pequeña.- responde suavemente recargando su cabeza en la cabeza de su esposa.

Desde hace dos días Kagome le ha platicado y él también de su infancia, una mejor forma de conocerse y más si su pequeña esposa ha recordado todo.

-¿Ya te dije que me gustaba estar a tu lado aunque no recordara nada?.- pregunta Kagome al soltar un suspiro soñador, sin deshacer de ese abrazo.

-No… nunca.- finge sin soltar a su pequeña.

-¡Mentiroso!.- exclama Kagome al incorporarse lo suficiente para ver el rostro de Inuyasha, el cual sonríe.

-¿Mentiroso yo?.- pregunta ofendido al subir su mano por la espalda desnuda.

-¡Claro que si!.- vuelve a exclamar al incorporarse en la cama dejando expuesto todo su cuerpo desnudo ante los ojos dorados de su esposo.

-¡Oh vamos pequeña, no te enojes!.- susurra al incorporarse a abrazarla por la espalda.

-Tonto…- susurra al dejar que Inuyasha vuelva a acostarla en la cama.

-Pero a este tonto lo adoras, ¿me equivoco?.- pregunta sonriente al inclinarse a besar sus labios mientras una mano se posa en el vientre algo abultado de su esposa, donde da indicios de que el bebé comienza a desarrollarse saludablemente.

-¿Y si me niego a decirlo?.- pregunta juguetonamente

-Tendré que castigarte.- se lo comunica seductoramente

Por todo el lugar se escucha una risa femenina seguida por una masculina donde mas tardamente se escuchan gemidos.

-.-

-En algún momento deberás de irte.- se lo dice al ver al hombre acostado en su cama, claro con ropa de vestir, la misma desde el día de ayer.

-No me iré hasta que respondas mi pregunta.- afirma aquel hombre de ojos verdes.

-No pienso hacerlo, y ya vete que Lin no tarda en llegar.- se lo informa al tratar de moverlo de la cama pero es inútil Kouga pesa más que ella.

-¿Ese con nombre de niña va a venir?.- pregunta al atrapar con sus manos las manos de Ayame.

-¡No tiene nombre de niña!.- exclama exasperada al no comprender que demonios le sucede a Kouga, ¿Por qué no simplemente se va y la deja en paz?.

-¡Ya basta!.- ordena al sentir como trata de soltarse de él, ocasionando que el mismo la jale y tumbe en la cama a su lado, paralizándola por completo con ayuda de sus piernas y manos.

-¡Suéltame!.- grita al no poder moverse.

-No sin que me contestes la pregunta.- responde roncamente al acercar su rostro al rostro de la pelirroja.

-¡No lo haré!.- exclama al mover su rostro sonrojado.

-¿Es tan difícil responder un no o un si?.- pregunta derrotado al no hacer presión en los agarres.

-No quiero…- susurra débilmente al cerrar sus ojos verdes, no puede responder no por que sería mentirle y no puede responder si por que sería admitirlo.

-Ya que no me pones las cosas fáciles, tendré que yo confesarte algo.- escucha las palabras de Kouga al igual que con un suspiro- te amo.- abre sus ojos de un golpe al escuchar esas dos palabras cerca de su oído.

-¿Qué has dicho?.- pregunta sorprendida al girar su rostro y ver el de Kouga, el cual muestra con una sonrisa al ver su asombro.

-Te amo, Ayame.- vuelve a repetirlo solo con la diferencia que dice su nombre, observando la reacción en los ojos verdes de su amada, los cuales brillas y se vuelven cristalinos.

Ahora se da cuenta de todo, Ayame lo ama a _él…_

Acerca sus labios a los de la pelirroja, sintiendo su respiración nerviosa y una vez que los une la siente tensa, envolviendo él mismo esos labios rosados con los suyos sintiendo la rendición total de Ayame ante su beso.

-.-

-¡Vamos a llegar tarde Inuyasha!.- grita Kagome desde el sofá de la sala.

-No llegaremos a nada tarde si ese lobo hubiera admitido sus sentimientos antes.- lo dice malhumorado al salir de la habitación vistiendo algo casual de la misma forma que lo hace su esposa.

-Según me dijo Sango, ella les dio una ayudadita.- se lo comunica al tomar la mano de su esposo para levantarse.

-¿¡Por su culpa estamos saliendo este día que deberíamos de pasar en cama?.- exclama y pregunta algo molesto, ocasionando la risa de Kagome.

-¡Vamos Inuyasha es el anuncio de su compromiso!.- se lo dice al darle un poco de ánimos a su esposo.

-¡Feh!, pero me compensaras después.- concluye al salir de la casa, una suerte de que esa semana Kaede no venga a la casa, asegurando que esta bien por que ella desea tomar unas vacaciones, mientras Colmillo se encuentra en casa de sus padres disfrutando de un patio para el solito, aunque ha escuchado que ahorita tiene compañía y la perrita que tiene ese Lobo.

-.-

Recarga su cabeza en el pecho de su esposo escuchando los latidos suaves de su corazón, esta a punto de concluir la semana y el temor en su cuerpo sigue presente.

No puede perderlo, no ahora que ha encontrado aquel amor que su madre tantas veces se esforzó por decirle, ese mismo amor que ella llego a sentir con su padre.

Se encuentra desesperada por tener a Inuyasha siempre a su lado, el poder tener una familia como ella la tubo, ¿por que simplemente ese hombre se quedaba con sus pulseras y desaparecía?.

¿Tanto es pedir que el hombre que ama no se arriesgue a tal grado?, el poder conservarlo a su lado.

Si tan solo… si tan solo… _no hubiera recuperado la memoria…_

-.-

-¿En que piensas pequeña?.- pregunta al ambos estar acostados en aquella hamaca que recién la coloco en la mañana, disfrutando de la vista hacia el mas.

-En lo fea que me veré cuando sea la boda de Sango y Ayame.- se lo hace saber al encontrarse tan relajada en la hamaca y en los brazos de Inuyasha que desearía quedarse así todo el día.

-¿Qué tontería dices?..- pregunta divertido al fijar su vista dorada en los rayos solares que comienzan a desaparecer en el horizonte marino.

-¡No es ninguna tontería!, ¡seré como un globo!.- termina chillando al saber que es verdad, dentro de unos meses será una vaca, después una ballena y al final un globo.

-Serás un globo hermoso.- ríe al atraerla a un mas hacia su cuerpo.

-¡Seré un globo!.- grita con horror Kagome ocasionando otra risa en Inuyasha.

-Mi pequeña Kag, este pedacito de cielo…- comienza a decirlo al girarse un poco lo suficiente para ver el rostro de su Kagome e indicarle con su mano una suave presión en su vientre hinchado- es lo mas hermoso que puedas darme y tu eres muy hermosa.- concluye al besar sus labios regalándole una suave caricia.

-Gracias…- susurra al dejar que su esposo la siga besando, aquellos besos adictivos que cada vez que la rozan su mente se nubla por completo.

-.-

-¡No!, ¡no! Y ¡no!.- grita al abrazar fuertemente a Inuyasha.

-Pequeña…- susurra al tratar de quitarla de su cuerpo pero es inútil.

-Kagome…-

-¡No te lo lleves!.- interrumpe la voz masculina que los acompaña.

-Kagome esto ya lo habíamos hablado.- se lo dice suavemente al separarla de sus brazos, viendo a su hermano, primo y amigo atrás con su prometida.

-Pero…- susurra al dejar que las lágrimas sigan su curso, no desea perderlo… ¡no Kami!...

-Estaré de vuelta al atardecer…- se lo murmura al brindarle una sonrisa tratando de borrar las lagrimas que están en las mejillas de su esposa.

-¿Lo prometes?.- pregunta al soltar un hipo y un sollozo.

-Te lo prometo pequeña.- susurra al besarla suavemente en los labios, atrayéndola hacia su cuerpo y sintiendo la respuesta de Kagome.

-Señor Taisho…- escucha que Hoyo le llama, separándose de su esposa.

-Te la encargo Miroku.- se lo dice a su primo al sonreír y besar la frente de su esposa.

-Cuídate amigo.- responde al sonreír, desde que Inuyasha le explico todo a él y a Sango, sabiendo que son los únicos que podrían cuidar de Kagome sin hacer algún escándalo como lo harían sus padres o Kaede.

-Cuídate mucho pequeña y cuida de nuestro bebé.- concluye al seguir sonriendo y posar su mano en el vientre de su esposa

-Si…- susurra con un sollozo.

-Vamos señor Akitoki.- le dice al girarse y el mismo pelicafé asiente un si y encaminarse hacia las horrillas de la playa donde la marea da en los pies descalzos de ambos hombres.

Ve a Inuyasha tomar aquella alga, y después adentrarle al mar junto con Hoyo, quedando ella a cargo de Miroku y Sango sintiendo aquellas ganas de correr detrás de ambos, pero todo es inútil, tal vez su trasformación ya no se complete a causa de su embarazo y no puede poner en riesgo a su bebé.

_Por favor Kami tráelo a mi lado de nuevo…_

-.-

-¿Estas seguro que no te retractaras?.- pregunta insegura aquella mujer vestida de una forma cómoda para andar en su departamento al ser sorprendida por la visita inesperada de su nuevo prometido.

-Nos casaremos Ayame dentro de dos meses y punto final.- se lo hace saber al atraerla hacia su cuerpo sonriendo al ver el sonrojo en las mejillas de su prometida.

-Yo…yo…-

-Si vuelvo a escuchar esa pregunta o que te sientas insegura te tomare en mis brazos y adelantaremos la noche de bodas.- amenaza al saber como Ayame se sonroja a un mas- te amo tanto tontita.- susurra al besar los labios de su prometida, sintiéndose por primera vez desde pequeño que ha encontrado todo, _amor, felicidad y paz._

-.-

Se concentra en las palabras de Hoyo _"entrara por medio de la cueva que conecta hacia el palacio, mientras nosotros los distraemos con un ataque"._

El mundo donde pertenece Kagome es hermoso, es como si uno estuviera dentro de un acuario, los animales marinos tan acostumbrados a la presencia de las "personas" a su alrededor, algunos alimentándose de la comida que le proporcionan.

Nada por medio de la cueva que le dijo Hoyo al dejar que los demás luchen contra el enemigo, ellos mismos siendo ayudados por delfines mientras el enemigo por tiburones, todo tan… tan irreal que si alguien lo despertara en ese momento si reirá que es un sueño, de aquellos que logro tener cuando era tan solo un chiquillo, cuando en verdad creía en la magia; pero ahora… antes de que Kagome llegara a su vida ya no soñaba y fantaseaba con la magia, hasta llego a pensar que nunca existió y fueron mitos de personas que se encontraban mal de la cabeza que fueron pasando de persona a persona, época a época.

Ve la luz que distingue el final del túnel, nadando con más fuerza hacia el lugar, asombrándose de lo que sus ojos ven, unas escaleras de oro puro que conducen a la superficie. Se ríe de si mismo al tratar de poner sus pies en los escalones, recordando que esta debajo del agua, así que sigue nadando hacia arriba, topándose con la superficie donde sus pulmones de nuevo vuelven a respirar aire.

Nada hacia la horilla al percatarse de que esa casa… la casa es unas cuantas cuadras cerca de las de sus padres, perteneciendo a _Naraku Takenawaka…_

-.-

-Pobrecita se quedo dormida.- lo dice con un suspiro al cerrar la puerta de la habitación, ambos estando en el piso de Miroku, un piso que esta demasiado lejos del mar o cualquier cosa que tenga relación con este.

-Y pensar que todo esto le sucedió a Inuyasha, hace tiempo que no soñábamos con esto…- lo dice suavemente al ver la portada del libro que Kaede solía leerle a todos ellos en especial a Inuyasha y Sesshomaru, pero tanto como él y Kouga llegaron a atesorar esas historias marinas.

Escucha atentamente a su prometido, sin querer interrumpir sus recuerdos, simplemente tomando asiento a un lado de él.

-Kouga e Inuyasha perdieron toda fe en la magia y en las historias, en cambio yo siempre soñé que podría ser verdad, me quedaba viendo el mar horas sin cansarme, hasta que era hora de dormir.- sonríe al recordar aquellos viejos tiempos- Sesshomaru nunca pensó ni para bien ni para mal, por esos sus pequeños se saben las historias, siempre pensó que uno hay que soñar en las cosas y creer en ellas.- sigue explicando al no apartar la mirada del libro que tiene como titulo uno que cada uno de los Taisho recuerda perfectamente _Kijutsu…_

¿Si Miroku era el único que creía por que no se quedo cerca del mar o algo que lo conectara a él?, se pregunta pero sin el valor de preguntárselo.

-Al crecer me avergonzaba el seguir pensando como un pequeño, así que me prometí a mi mismo encontrar un lugar donde no pudiera recordar todo aquello que soñaba y seguía soñando y es así como vivo aquí en este departamento tan centro de la cuidad.- explica al adivinar el pensamiento de su prometida, por eso le gustaba muchísimo Sango por que ella no podía ocultarle nada y no se esforzaba por ello.

-Pero ahora…-

-Ahora mi primo se ha casado con una princesa sirena, fue a combatir contra el mal hacia el océano y veo este libro… ¿Qué ironía no?.- concluye al preguntar sarcásticamente que lo que ha tratado de huir la mitad de su vida ahora aparece sin llamarlo.

-Serás un excelente padre Miroku y eso será gracias al hermoso corazón que tienes.- lo susurra al abrazarlo y brindarle aquel amor que le profesa.

-Gracias… Sanguito…- susurra al corresponder el abrazo.

-.-

Entra con cuidado a la casa, sin hacer ningún ruido, llega a conocerla como la palma de su mano al haber sido casa de su tía por parte de su lado materno solo que está murió hace ya años.

Se encamina hacia la parte de arriba abriendo una puerta y encontrarla vacía, otra habitación y este si encontrarla llena, bueno habitada por una sola persona y aquella mujer que lo ve fijamente de ojos marrones.

-¿Quién eres?.- pregunta la chica.

-Soy Inuyasha Taisho y vengo a salvarte.- responde al brindarle la mano que esta lo acepta.

-¿Quién te envió?.- susurra al bajar las escaleras con cuidado.

-Hoyo, tu madre y Kagome.- responde del mismo tono de voz baja al vigilar que nadie se aproxime.

-¿Kagome esta bien?.- pregunta sonriendo al ver a lo lejos el mar.

-Si, esta perfectamente bien.- responde sin corresponder la sonrisa es como si algo lo alertara que todo eso ha sido demasiado fácil para alguien que ha estado capturada cinco meses o casi seis meses en un lugar.

-¡Alto ahí!.- grita una voz masculina, deteniendo sus pasos al ambos estar a punto de tocar el mar.

-¡Corre!.- grita al empujar a la hermana de su mujer al mar la cual grita y caer mientras se escucha un sonido demasiado fuerte tan similar al disparo de un arma de fuego.

Siente como un frío lo comienza a recorrer nublando un poco su vista ocasionando que se tambalee al dar la vuelta, viendo quien le ha disparado y no es nada menos que _Naraku... _

Sonríe con arrogancia al comenzar a caer en la arena dejando que poco a poco todo se vuelva negro a su alrededor.

-.-

Comienza a abrir sus parpados los cuales le pesan a un mas de lo normal, es como si hace tiempo que estuvo dormido.

-¡Oh Kami estas bien!.- escucha la exclamación de una voz femenina que esta abrazándolo.

-¡Hasta que despiertas bestia!.- exclama cierto hombre a su lado que reconoce de inmediato.

-¿Kouga?, ¿Kagome?... ¿Qué demonios…?...- trata de incorporarse pero aquello es inútil ya que se encuentra conectado a algunos tubos.

-Si no fueras tan orgulloso y hubieras pedido nuestra ayuda nada de esto hubiera pasado.- lo reprende cierta voz de edad demasiado madura la cual se abre paso en medio de Kagome y Kouga.

-Papá…- susurra al no saber que demonios sucede.

-No se si golpearte hijo o abrazarte por que estuvimos apunto de perderte.- se lo dice al ver a su hijo menor.

-Pero yo…-

-Hijo, ¿recuerdas quien te dio el libro Kijutsu?.- pregunta curioso al comenzar a despejar las dudas de su hijo, el cual asiente un si- tu tía Sakura, ella era… una sirena.- concluye al ver el asombro de su Inuyasha.

-También…-

-Si mamá también lo fue, hasta que decidió permanecer con nosotros para siempre.- se lo dice al interrumpirlo con una sonrisa.

-Tuve miedo de decirle la verdad a mis hijos que nunca la confesé.- se escucha la voz de una mujer femenina que se ve, la madre de Inuyasha con lágrimas en sus ojos.

-Yo…-

-¡Vaya pero quien despertó!.- lo exclama una voz masculina que entra con una mujer a su lado.

-Sesshomaru…-

-Nos tenías muy preocupado y a la otra que vayas hacer algo heroico por favor mantennos avisados…- lo interrumpe al darle aquel regaño.

-¿Cómo supieron?.- pregunta confuso al entrelazar su mano con la de Kagome que ve que su vientre se encuentra aun mas abultado que desde la vio por ultima vez.

-Miroku nos dijo, el muy sinvergüenza recordó que la tía Sakura te dio el libro y mientras lo recibas te decía _"es un legado que se pasa por generaciones"_, ¡vaya nadie se acordaba de eso, pero él si!.- ríe Kouga al explicarle que su hermano fue el salvador de todo.

-Pero…-

-¡Que cara primo!.- grita una voz llena de jubilo la que hacía falta en aquella reunión familiar.

-¡Miroku!.- grita Inuyasha al ver a su primo.

-Me alegro de que estés mucho mejor, nos tenías preocupados esos casi dos meses en coma estaban costando los nervios de mi tía y la salud de Kagome.- informa con una sonrisa mas ancha al recibir el reproche de ambas mujeres.

¿Dos meses?, ¿ha estado dos meses en coma?...

No comprende absolutamente nada y desea que alguien le explique todo, desde el momento en que perdió el conocimiento.

-¿Por qué no uno se encarga de explicarle que fue lo que sucedió en lugar de confundirlo mas?.- sugiere el mayor de los Taisho, el cual es el padre de aquel hombre en el hospital y él de su lado.

-¡Yo me ofrezco!.- gritan al unisón Kouga y Miroku los cuales ríen.

-Mientras que nosotros avisaremos a los demás de tu recuperación y le diremos a los médicos.- escucha que su madre se lo dice al salir con su hermano, padre y cuñada.

-Haber…. Comencemos.- lo dice Miroku al sentarse a un lado de Kagome, mientras Kouga se sienta del otro lado.

-Cuando te perdiste el conocimiento sucedió…..-

-.-

Kagome se encuentra descansando a su lado, apenas hace dos días que llego de nuevo a la casa, Miroku y Kouga le aclararon varías cosas, Miroku lo que sucedió después del disparo, que parece que este lo hirió debajo del hombro cerca del pecho, una zona donde dicen los médicos que es un milagro que no diera en alguna vena vital.

Según le explico Miroku que el hablo con la tía Izayo, su madre al recordar que su hermana fue la que le dio el libro, preguntándole ciertas cosas, después de poner nerviosa a su madre y esta soltara todo, una revelación para la familia, Miroku les explico en que lió estaba metido preocupando a su familia; Kikio la hermana de su esposa salio a la superficie justo a tiempo para encontrarse con Kagome y toda su familia, explicándoles su situación.

Hoyo derroto al ejercito de Naraku, una pena ese hombre era primo de su tío, el cual se caso demasiado tarde con su tía Sakura, tarde para ambos tener descendencia, por ello los mimaron tanto a los cuatro niños de la casa en ese tiempo y a él le regalaron aquel libro.

Fija su vista dorada en una Kagome durmiendo.

_-Me alegro que despertaras a tiempo, tu esposa estaba preocupada bestia…-_

Su sonrisa se agranda mas al ser conciente de que Ayame ha cambiado a su primo, al estar él inconciente tanto Ayame y Sango habían preferido posponer sus bodas hasta su recuperación por lo cual todos en ese momentos se encuentran organizando la boda doble que se celebrara ese mismo fin de semana.

_-¡Hubieras visto a la tía Izayo!... nunca antes la había visto de esa forma…-_

Se lo había contado de nuevo Miroku al expresarle que después de que Kikio los guiara por barco hasta la casa donde la tenían presa, todo mundo recociéndola Izayo entro desesperadamente a buscarlo y lo encontró en mal estado, ella misma recitando unas palabras de lenguaje extraño según Miroku y Naraku y todos sus echases quedaron atrapados por una caja llena de agua.

La imaginar a su madre de esa forma enojada se sentía tan intimidado por ella, prefería no hacerla enojar.

Acaricia el rostro de su Kagome escuchando su nombre salir como suspiro de sus labios.

_-¡Ya no hay que preocuparse por esos!...-_

Lo había dicho tan despreocupadamente Miroku que le cree, según él están apresados por las leyes del mundo humano, por secuestro hacía Inuyasha Taisho e intento de asesinato, cosa que por lo menos no saldrán por ningún motivo o si es el caso en una caja de diez centímetros de largo cada lado y hechos polvo.

_-Ahora bestia debes de cuidar de tu esposa y ese pequeño…-_

Ese Kouga nunca creería el cambio que le esta dando Ayame si es que el mismo no lo ve.

_-Cuide de mi hija señor Taisho…-_

La madre de Kagome es una mujer muy hermosa y bondadosa, prometió a Kagome visitarla cada vez que puedan y si el bebé nace sin que ella venga le tenemos que enviar un mensaje.

_-Muchas gracias por salvarme, cuñado…-_

Kikio, la hermana mayor de su pequeña es una buena mujer, se interesa por su madre, padre y sobretodo es muy protectora con Kagome, la cual quedo en que ella será la madrina de su criatura.

Escucha el ladrido de Colmillo el cual despierta a Kagome algo sobresaltada al estar durmiendo tranquilamente.

-Tranquila pequeña…- susurra al abrazarla y dejar que descanse a su lado, la cual solo asiente un si y vuelve a quedarse dormida.

Ese perro blanco ha regresado a él feliz de estar en casa de nuevo.

Desearía que su bebé naciera pronto pero los casi cinco meses de Kagome, no se pueden adelantar unos cuatro mas para el nacimiento del pequeño esperado para la numerosa familia.

-Te amo pequeña… gracias…- susurra cerca del odio de Kagome, siendo conciente que el manto nocturno ha caído.

_Hogar… dulce hogar…_

-.-

_-Los declaro marido y mujer, ya pueden besar a las novias…-_

Las palabras de aquel hombre que ha casado a dos Taisho resuenan en los oídos de cada uno de los invitados incluyendo los familiares.

Los aplausos no se hacen esperar al igual que los abrazos de felicitaciones de cada uno, Kohaku el hermano de Sango esta abrazando a u hermana deseándole felicidad, mientras el se quedara con los padres de Miroku solo el tiempo en que estén de luna de miel para que después el vaya a vivir con ambos.

Ayame es felicitada por Lin a pesar de que Kouga tiene una cara de pocos amigos a su lado.

Inuyasha abraza a su esposa la cual luce un hermoso vestido de maternidad y al igual que las parejas que acaban de casarse reciben felicitaciones por el nuevo miembro de la familia Taisho.

La velada transcurre muy normal, pero ciertas tres parejas desaparecen para ver el hermoso atardecer que le proporciona la naturaleza, cada hombre abrazando a su respectiva esposa, dos de blanco y una de rosa.

Ninguna pulsera metálica brilla en los brazos de una Kagome sonriente, recordando las palabras de la madre de Kagome.

_-La leyenda ha perdurado por años al igual que las pulseras, es momento de que nosotros acabemos con ellas…-_

Y vaya que lo cumplió, las destruyo a cada una dejando una roca en el fondo del mar sin abrirse por los siglos de los siglos...

Cada uno de los hombres se inclina sonriente a besar los labios de sus mujeres, dejando que la vista del mar atrás con los rayos solares dándole colores anaranjados, verdes, violetas y azules al cielo y mar… queriendo dar paso al manto nocturno, el astro de la noche y esas estrellas que ayudaran a iluminar.

_Una lección importante han aprendido cada uno de aquellos Taisho… la magia existe en cada ser y el perder la ilusión de ella es como matar tu infancia._

_La mayor de las magias… es llamada AMOR…_

Un hombre de ojos dorados y una mujer a su lado de ojos cafés claros se abrazan al ver aquellas tres escenas sonriendo al saber que el futuro les traerá sobrinos y un hermoso nieto en camino al igual que todo el amor de la familia.

-Kijutsu…- susurra la mujer entre los brazos de su esposo, un esposo que ha amado por más de treinta años.

-¿Qué dices Izayo?.- pregunta curioso pero sonriente.

-Kijutsu, InuTaisho…- vuelve a decirlo sonriente, lo cual esta como contestación una carcajada de su esposo.

Aquel libro nombrado, pasara por generaciones y tal vez sea un hermoso recuerdo que todo niño ansiara que sea verdad, mientras tanto se quedara en aquel escritorio y a su lado un sobre amarillo pastel el cual tiene una caligrafía que todo mundo que lea vea sabe de que es de un hombre.

_Mi pequeña o pequeño…_

_Este libro te pertenece…_

_Te quiero y gracias por brindarme la dicha de ser padre._

_Te ama…_

_Inuyasha Taisho…_

…**Fin…**

**¡Konichiwa!... ¿Qué puedo decirles?, me entristece el acabar una historia mas… pero como todo principio hay un fin…**

**Muchísimas gracias por acompañarme en todo este trayecto, el poder leer sus maravillosos mensajes y claro su paciencia en esperar a que publicara cada uno de los capítulos.**

**¡Gracias por sus apoyos a:….!**

••**Dινα_Pαŋδσяα••, 6886andrea_sly, Agatha-chan, alymegaiah, Aniely_Baec,**

**aome_georgina, Aome099, Aome19961, , cute-D, diphna, Elita-8, elizita-kag-lu, fernandaIK26, HANNA-CHAN, higurashi02, ImpetuousGomita, Inujocelyn, InuKillua Inuzuka, Jess/Kag, Jetty_K8g0m3, Kagome_Sango_Bea, Kagome129435, Kamis_InuxKag_4ever, kariko-12, kirara-cat, kisa-chan, kisa-chan-sohma, La AvIa, LADY HIKARU, Laraele, Lorena, mariko_chan2, maripoosa celestial, Miko Fluer, Misuki, Nadja-chan, nere, Onigumi3, OSMHY, peko-chan, PNK -Y1213, Raven Sakura, Ren-chan, sakuri9, samara, serena tsukino chiba, Setsuna, slipknot, s snoopy_20yuriyazmin_3, T€nn¥¤, TLAP, uvitas2006, yadi^^ y Yazmin.**

**¡De nuevo muchísimas gracias!...**

**¡Si me hizo falta algunas por favor de de decirme n-n!**

**Se despido**

**Fesabi**


End file.
